Once Upon a Dream
by megzela
Summary: The story of Severus and Hermione behind closed doors during and after the last few years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had some free time and missed these two! I do not own anything- just borrowing these delicious characters :)

* * *

Hermione Granger stood outside the Potion Master's office door, shifting her weight and having second thoughts. She raised her right hand to knock and then lowered it over and over. With an irritated sigh she turned, surmising that approaching him before or after class would be more appropriate.

"You may as well enter if you insist on loitering in front of my door." An already snarling voice came from behind the door. Hermione froze and winced. She should have known she couldn't escape that easily. She let out a sigh and opened the door cautiously, peering inside with a tentative smile.

"Sorry, Professor. I realized it might be more appropriate to approach you before or after class tomorrow."

Severus Snape sat bent over his cluttered desk, grading papers. His office was tidy otherwise, but sparse. With one wall comprised entirely of packed bookshelves and another packed full of potion ingredients and vials. There were two well-worn chairs in front of his desk and a painting of a garden on the wall behind him. A small fireplace emitted heat in the otherwise dank dungeon room beside the door. He glanced up with his trademark eyebrow raised.

"Indeed. However, you seem to be here now." He glared at her as he tossed the roll of parchment on top of a pile of others. Hermione swallowed hard and stepped inside the room.

 _This had been a rash decision. Just before he had swept out of the room after class that day, he had waved his wand to distribute their graded assignments. Hermione gaped at the A (for Acceptable) scrawled atop her essay. She had spent dinner hour glaring at the 'Bat of the Dungeons' and afterward, in the common room, couldn't stop ranting about the unfair grade._

"Hermione, this is Snape we're talking about. He's a slimy old git. Don't let it get you so worked up." _Ron had said somewhat exasperated. The look of pure venom she shot him made both him and Harry take a step back._

"No. I will not accept this. I am going down there and demanding he reconsider." _She announced as she stood. Ron's eyes nearly bulged out of his head._

"Do you think that's a good idea? We're already behind on house points and –" _Harry started. Hermione whirled around and gave him a nice long lecture about how one's grades which effect one's career options is infinitely more important than bloody house points. With that and a disgusted scoff, she stormed out of the room and towards the dungeons. Harry and Ron simply looked at each other and shrugged, both thinking Snape had no idea what he was about to encounter._

"I was wondering if I might inquire as to why my essay earned such a low grade." She said steadily, raising her chin a bit. Severus sank back into his chair, folding him arms and scowling at her.

"The overall grade in your class was 'Dreadful', Miss Granger. I'd say you ranked rather well." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? That I scored higher than my classmates? That won't help me when it comes to our O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s, Professor." Severus scoffed and shook his head as he leaned forward and resumed his grading.

"You needn't worry, Miss Granger. You will without doubt have the highest N.E.W.T. scores of your year." He merely looked up when she threw her hands onto the desk in anger.

"That's not the point!" She practically yelled. "I did a fine job on this essay; I followed the instructions, wrote more than the required 3 feet of parchment and used many references. This level of work deserves more." She waved the roll of parchment in front of him.

"Well," he drawled standing and looking down his large nose at her, "since you've shown so much… _maturity_ …here tonight, perhaps I should take another look at it." He stretched out a long hand. Hermione almost smiled as she began to hand him the paper, but something in his expression made her pause.

"I…I know it wasn't perhaps the smartest idea to come here now but you wouldn't—"

Severus tilted is head a bit to one side, making his expression even more unnerving. "Wouldn't what, Miss Granger?" He said slowly, dangerously. She swallowed hard.

"You wouldn't lower my grade, would you, professor?"

* * *

He considered her for a moment, somewhat impressed that she was holding her ground. Other fifth-year girls would likely have fled by now, or at the very least have burst into tears. But here stood Miss Granger – shoulders back, chin lifted. She certainly had that Gryffindor courage. His eyes, seemingly of their own volition, traveled south of her defiant chin. Her top blouse buttons were undone, her tie discarded back in her common room most likely… but through the gap in her shirt he saw just the tiniest hint of cleavage, pink skin and a heaving chest. _Maybe not as confident as she appears,_ he thought with a smirk. He dragged his eyes upwards once again and straightened to his full height, crossing his arms.

"Lower your grade? For coming to me with a concern?" He sneered, enjoying the sight of her face flushing. "Who do you take me for, Miss Granger? Am I not a professor of this school?"

"W…well y…yes." She stammered, clearly confused and uncomfortable.

"Was I not chosen for this position by Albus Dumbledore himself?"

"I…I suppose you were."

"And yet you think I would be so petty as to lower a student's grade. Why, Miss Granger, would I behave in such a way?" He reached out and snatched the essay from her hand. She dropped her eyes to the floor, wringing her hands in front of her.

"You wouldn't." She whispered.

"I wouldn't." He agreed. "I may be known as the greasy bat who roams the dungeons, but I am certainly above these petty games you seem to think I would play."

"I'm sorry, Professor. It'll never happen again." She began turning towards the door.

"Have I dismissed you, Miss Granger?" He asked coldly. She froze. Lifting her head slightly, she looked towards him and shook her head.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting me so; and detention Friday evening. 8 o'clock sharp." She opened her mouth as if to protest, but quickly shut it as he lifted an eyebrow at her. She gave a sharp nod and lowered her gaze to the floor again.

"You are dismissed, Miss Granger."

* * *

Hermione turned on her heel and fled the room and up several flights of stairs before she allowed herself to lean against the stone wall and sink to the floor. Consumed with rage at his humiliating her and shame for her actions, she felt the hot tears spill down her face and angrily knocked her head back into the wall.

"Well, excuse me!" A heavily accented male voice exclaimed. Hermione twisted her neck upward to find a portrait of an old British scholar looking disapprovingly down at her.

"Tut, tut – do you not have a bedchamber in which you could submit to these…female emotions…. Rather than bothering me?" Hermione's eyes narrowed. With an indignant scoff, she pushed herself off the ground, wiped her tears away, and stalked off to the common room. _Bloody men._


	2. Chapter 2

The week passed by quickly for Hermione, and she tried to avoid Snape as much as possible. Most evenings she spent studying in the common room with Neville. They had become sort of companions over the past few weeks – they would sit at one of the small tables in the corner, cast a noise muffling spell and work mostly in peace. It was a relief to Hermione and a welcome change from her goading Ron and Harry to do their work.

Friday evening came much too soon. She ate dinner slowly, glancing up every so often at Snape who seemed utterly detached. His nose jammed into a book, he barely touched his food. And he certainly did not notice her glances or take part in the conversations around him. With a sigh, she rose from the table to grab her things and began the trek down to the dungeons. This was one detention she certainly didn't want to be late to.

At 7:59 she entered the Potions classroom. Snape was bent over his desk, writing furiously. Without looking up he snapped, "Five points from Gryffindor." Hermione stopped short and opened her mouth to object just as the clock chimed 8. Severus immediately put down his quill and stretched his back.

"It is now 8 sharp and we can begin," he said snidely. She bit the inside of her cheek from protesting how unfair it was. He seemed to enjoy watching her struggle, as a smirk had popped onto his face. He sat observing her for some time before rising and gesturing to the bench in front, prepared with a cauldron and ingredients. She walked over and dropped her bag, eyeing the ingredients.

"Pepper-up Potion?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Snape nodded once.

"You will be preparing potions for the hospital wing in my place – so no mistakes, Miss Granger." He sneered. She felt her heart quicken. It was a big responsibility he was putting on her shoulders, but she took a deep breath and knew she could handle it.

A few hours later she had just finished bottling up the potion (after a satisfied nod from Snape of course), and meticulously cleaning out her cauldron when she grabbed her bag and started towards the door.

"And just where do you think you are going, Miss Granger?" Snape called out from behind her. She turned to see him standing by her bench, arms folded. Her brow wrinkled.

"I finished the potion, sir, and it's after 10." Snape waved his hand and a new batch of ingredients appeared. She sighed a bit but returned to her bench and examined the ingredients in front of her.

"Wound Cleaning Potion?" She asked wearily. He nodded and gestured for her to begin. With another sigh, she dropped her bag and got to work.

* * *

Severus watched her closely while she brewed. She was a very clever young witch; very studious also. She clearly could identify what the ingredients were meant for and executed them perfectly. He almost smiled when she realized her detention was not yet over. He wanted her to have a moment of relief that it was over before she was sucked back in. He was debating about also making her whip up the Burn-Healing Paste as well.

As he circled her, he watched her delicate hands deftly chopping, crushing, mixing and dicing the ingredients; the quick brush of a small wrist across her forehead to brush away a stray bead of sweat from the heat; the shifting of her hips as she adjusted her stance; the look of pure concentration on her face.

He had noticed her before, of course. Her first year he thought she was a horridly unattractive girl with bushy hair and large teeth, somewhat resembling a squirrel. But throughout the year he had gained some respect for the child. She knew her material, was confident in her craft – novel for a muggleborn – and, though he was loathe admitting it, she had solved his potions riddle guarding the stone.

He found it ironic that he could draw parallels between Hermione and Lily: the know-it-alls, muggleborns, craving attention and praise. What made it worse was the James Potter look-alike sitting next to her in Potions class. It was like he was an adolescent all over again. Instead of making him hate _her_ , he just loathed Harry even more.

It wasn't until her third year that he noticed in passing that she was growing nicely. Her baby fat was dissolving, the angles in her face sharpening and her confidence blooming. He appreciated her from afar, never allowing his glances to last more than a few moments. He would never have dreamt of doing anything inappropriate, but he felt it was innocent enough to look from time to time.

He stopped his pacing directly behind her just in time to see a single chestnut curl spring free of her loose bun. The sight immediately triggered a memory he had attempted many times to repress.

 _Severus fidgeted uncomfortably along the wall of the Great Hall. He detested his dress robes, and detested even more chaperoning these kinds of events. No doubt all he'd be doing is pulling apart snogging teenagers for the next several hours. Of course Minerva and Albus were chattering away happily, his hand subtlety caressing her arm before the students entered._

 _He sighed heavily. Another downside of these balls was the obnoxious emotion floating around. All the young couples giddily sneaking off, staring into each other's eyes…. It was enough to make him sick. Perhaps he could fake a stomachache. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Harry walk down the stairs and snorted quietly upon seeing Ron Weasley's hideous dress robes. Perhaps tonight wouldn't be so bad after all. Watching them for a few moments, he saw them awkwardly greeting their dates – the Parvati twins. Rolling his eyes, he caught a glimpse of shimmering material at the top of the stairs._

 _She was a vision. In a beautiful Periwinkle dress of satin and tulle, she descended the stairs gracefully with a smirk on her lovely face. Her hair was pulled up with a few tendrils escaping here and there, and the dress hugged her newly blossoming curves. He knew he should not be staring, but couldn't help himself. It was as if he was seeing her as a woman for the first time. She made it to the bottom of the stairs and took Victor Krum's hand to be led to the dance floor. He felt a surge of jealousy and reprimanded himself for such an inappropriate feeling. She was still a child in many ways, and certainly underage. Also certainly still his student. She was off limits._

But now, standing behind her, he found himself longing to reach out and touch that curl, to see how soft it was, if it would make her gasp. He took a step forward, now so close that their bodies where almost touching. With the pretense of looking over her shoulder at her work, he studied the contours of her face and inhaled her scent – a heady mix of perspiration, cherry blossoms and library books. With a start, he realized where his thoughts were going and pushed them back as far as he could in his mind. After a brief pause, he continued his pacing circles around her.

* * *

He had stopped pacing behind her. She felt a tingle of what she thought was fear up her spine. It made her anxious that she couldn't see him out the corner of her eye. Suddenly, he took a step closer and she could feel his robes gently brush against her. Every hair on her body stood on end, and she trembled a bit at his proximity. She was hyperaware of his face just inches behind her own. She heard him inhale, but when he exhaled, she closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on the naked skin of her neck. She barely bit down a moan at the feeling it gave her. A pull that went from her sides down to that tender spot between her legs.

 _What on earth is wrong with me?_ She thought, as her mind raced. _Could I actually fancy him?_ At that moment, he resumed his pacing and she stole a glance at him through her eyelashes. He wasn't classically handsome, for sure. But there was something there, in his hard expression that she hadn't noticed before…. Maturity, perhaps. And his body, though covered by his robes, was visibly muscular. Suddenly she realized that she was appraising her professor's body and mentally berated herself. _Get a grip, Hermione. He's old enough to be your father. Besides, what interest would he have in you?_ With that, she knuckled down and finished the potion by just after midnight.

After cleaning up, she looked at him for further instructions. He simply stared at her for a few long moments. There was something there in his gaze, but she couldn't quite place it. Finally he nodded at her and swept out of the room. She heaved a sigh of relief and gathered her things, retreating happily to her warm bed. That night, she dreamt of dark eyes and a low, silky voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke with a start, squinting into the bright sunlight that was streaming in the windows. She stretched and yawned, gauging it to be about 10 o'clock from the position of the sun. She'd missed breakfast, but she could at least get some studying in before lunch. With that thought, she rose from bed and started getting ready for the day.

Minutes later she was downstairs in the common room, commiserating with the others about Umbridge's ridiculous classes. Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione easily made it through that work in no time at all. Then while Harry and Ron decided they should catch up in Divination, Hermione offered to help Neville with Potions. The poor boy wasn't really all that terrible at brewing but his fear of Snape turned him into a total mess in classes. They worked until lunchtime and all headed to the Great Hall together.

"Oi, 'Mione," Ron said through a mouth full of sandwich, "don't look now but Snape's staring daggers at you." Hermione froze instantly, looking up at him. Harry subtlety glanced over to the head table and raised his eyebrows.

"What did you do at detention, Hermione?" Harry asked jokingly. She reddened, thinking of the strange feelings she'd had.

Swallowing her bite of peas, she slowly turned and looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, ignoring Umbridge's constant chatter to his left, Snape's head was slightly tilted towards Gryffindor table and his eyes were unmistakably glued to her. She recognized the same expression she had seen the night before in detention, but now in the light of day, it just resembled confusion. A moment passed before he raised his eyebrow at her and tore his gaze from her back to Umbridge.

"What was _that_ about?" Harry asked quietly, leaning over the table towards Hermione. She shrugged and looked down at her plate, pushing peas around with her fork.

"He probably just couldn't stand looking at Umbridge the toad any longer." Hermione remarked. Harry chuckled merrily while Ron actually spit some of his sandwich back onto his plate he laughed so hard. She was careful to avoid looking anywhere near the head table again until the group was getting up to leave. When she did look again, Snape had vanished.

Hermione declined the offer to watch Harry help Ron practice Quidditch and instead opted for a stroll around the grounds. It was a bit overcast, but there was a nice crisp feel to the air and she felt she needed a break from her studies.

She set off from the entrance of the castle, pulling her sweatshirt tighter around her and taking a deep, cleansing breath. She had forgotten how nice it was to spend some time alone and stretch her legs. Leisurely she strolled down to the lake, admiring the rippling water and looking out into the distance at the beautiful scenery. After some time, she began to head back, taking only a slight detour to take a quick walk through the greenhouse. As she approached the entrance, however, she was nearly run over by something large and black.

"Miss Granger." Snape sneered, looking down at her. He had a small basket filled with potion ingredients from the greenhouse. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Professor Snape, I didn't know you used ingredients from the greenhouse here."

"Why ever wouldn't I?" He asked, sounding bored. Hermione shrugged.

"Well I know that _we_ use them, but I thought for your own personal usage you sought out ingredients elsewhere." Snape quirked an eyebrow at her.

"How do you know these aren't for class?"

"Well there's not very much. It seems more like an amount for a single potion." She reasoned. Snape stared at her for a moment. Hermione realized suddenly that she was catching him off-guard, and decided to use it to her advantage.

"Might I ask, Professor, what you are brewing?" He narrowed his eyes at her and opened his mouth, but she was too quick. "Because I was thinking, I have some free time if you would like the help. I'm always interested in learning something new. And there's my essay to be dealt with, so any extra time I could free up for you…" She trailed off, smiling sweetly up at him.

"Miss Granger –"

"Oh Professor, I think it would be appropriate if you call me 'Hermione' when we're not in class." She was thoroughly enjoying the look upon his face.

"It really is not any of your business. Nor do I require help from a know-it-all fifth year." He spoke quietly, but his voice was clear and crisp on the quiet grounds.

"Alright, well, I just thought I'd offer. Good afternoon, then." She said brightly, stifling a giggle at the appalled look he was giving her.

"Good afternoon, Hermi –" he froze as he was taking a step around her. A moment passed in which she held her breath. He was saying her name! Her _actual_ name. And even though he's only said it part way, it sounded delicious in that velvety voice. She dared look into his eyes and saw, for once, they were unguarded. He looked almost frightened. Quickly he composed himself, adopting once again the hardened expression he always wore.

"Miss Granger." He snarled with a curt nod. With that, he swept away and she watched the billowing of his cloak as he made his way back to the castle.

She sank back against the wall of the greenhouse, feeling her heart beat quickly. What had come over her? She'd never spoken to him that way before. Why was it that he kept looking at her so strangely? _And why, in Merlin's name, do I have these feelings?_ She wondered. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head resolutely and continued her walk, keeping Snape carefully out of her mind.

* * *

Severus sat down roughly in one of his armchairs beside the fireplace in his bedchamber, a glass of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey in hand. He had just left dinner, which had been rough. After the afternoon's run-in with Granger, he had found it incredibly difficult to ignore her in the Great Hall. He found himself often glancing at her through the curtain of his hair. Each time, he'd catch himself and feel like a bloody idiot. Here he was, an old man, unable to stop staring at a teenaged girl. He had never felt more like an adolescent himself.

"Idiot." He snarled under his breath. What did he expect was going to happen? Everyone would just accept his being a lecherous teacher? This beautiful young lady would spare a second thought to an older man? This was madness. He needed to get over this, fast. He downed the contents of his glass and levitated the bottle over for more. Thankfully tomorrow was Sunday. He didn't have a single thing to do, and as such, could get thoroughly pissed.

* * *

Hermione walked slowly through the corridor, bathed in bright moonlight streaming through the windows. She climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, full of anticipation. Once she arrived, she took a calming breath and closed her eyes, relishing the soft, sweet breeze upon her face.

"I didn't think you'd come." A low voice said behind her. She smiled and turned.

"Of course I came," She replied, "how could I not?" She watched as his carefully arranged expression of seriousness broke down. His eyes lit seemingly by fire and his lips parted as he let out a content sigh. He leaned towards her and rested his forehead against hers. She felt she could burst she was so happy. Her hands trailed up to rest on his muscular chest as he pulled her closer.

"I'm scared, Hermione." He whispered. She felt her heart ache for him.

"You don't need to be. We're here for you. You are much too smart and clever to be caught unaware."

"No," he pulled back, searching her eyes, "I'm scared of losing you." Tears sprang to her eyes. She reached up and caressed his angular face. He closed his eyes in pleasure and leaned into her hand. Suddenly he opened his eyes and they were on fire once again. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt that same pull down low as she realized what was coming. His lips grew closer and closer, his long fingers gently grasping the sides of her face. Her pulse was racing as his lips brushed against hers.

"Say my name." He breathed.

"What?"

"Please," he begged, "I want to hear you say my name. I need to hear it." A knot formed in her chest as she raised her chin, closing the distance between them.

"Severus." She moaned.

"Hermione!" With a start she looked around. Her heart racing, she realized she was lying in her bed, the bedclothes hopelessly tangled. She raised a shaking hand to her lips, which were still tingling. _What just happened?_

"Hermione!" Ron's voice called again. She rubbed her face and sat up, mind whirling. After a quick face wash, and a mental lecture, she got ready and made her way downstairs, trying desperately to pretend she had not just dreamt of snogging her professor. Nor did she care to remember how badly she wanted it – and still wanted it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I went back in the last few chapters and made a few very small changes after doing some research about the fifth years schedules and such. Not necessary to reread for the story, but wanted to be as true to the original story as I could :)

Just as a reminder: I own nothing, just borrowing this magical world for a bit.

* * *

As luck would have it, Severus was up to his eyeballs in parchment grading, ingredient gathering, potion making, lesson plans, and his own research on Sunday. He made a resolution to stay as far from Granger as he could starting that week and avoid looking in her direction at all costs. He knew he didn't have to worry about her in Potions, so he could simply ignore her. Meals were a bit more difficult, but to make things easier, he would keep his nose firmly buried in a book.

Saturday night he had found himself thinking of Lily. He wasn't sure if it was because he was feeling especially alone, because of the parallels he saw with Granger, because James's son and Voldemort were both alive and well… whatever it was, it made him uneasy.

Sunday evening he sat staring down at Granger's essay. Reading through, he had to admit it was well done. He'd probably been in a surly mood after grading through her cohort's papers and taken it out on her. He had thought she was assisting them in their work but apparently not so much. With an exasperated sigh, he realized she was right. She did deserve a better grade then this. He was just finishing up when a knock came at the door.

"Yes?" He called. The door opened and his old friend Lucius waltzed in.

"Well, well, well," Lucius drawled, a smug smile on his face, "what have we here? The great Potions Master, Severus Snape, grading parchment like a common teacher?" He stopped in front of his desk and smacked his cane down on Granger's essay. Bending slightly, he read the name with disgust.

"Hermione Granger. What a filthy excuse of a witch." Severus clenched his hands into fists.

"No matter her blood, she's smarter than most witches or wizards her age." He said quietly.

"Smarter than Draco?" Lucius asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"That's not what I said." Severus evaded, looking Lucius in the eye. After a beat or two, Lucius flipped his hair back and seemed to forget the whole thing.

"Well, I am off to Morgana's, and you should join me."

Severus sat back in his chair and considered. It had been quite some time since he'd gone back there, and it was certainly a nice change from the 'rewards' Voldemort gave out at Death Eater meetings. Then, of course, there was the Granger problem. Some relief would certainly be pleasant. With a nod, he rose from his desk and joined Lucius on the stroll to the Apparition point, and then into Morgana's brothel in Knockturn Alley for an evening of diversions.

The next day, Severus finally finished looking through Granger's essay and re-marked it. He did consider giving her an 'O', but couldn't quite bring himself to grade a fifth-year that highly. So, she would receive an 'E'. _And be happy about it._ He thought. He spared just a moment to imagine the look on her face when she sees her new grade before he gathered his things and headed to his classroom.

He sat on the edge of his desk, watching his students brewing Draught of Peace. A few of the students were failing miserably, most were adequate enough, but one witch stood out from the rest, as always. She was bent over her cauldron, stirring precisely, mouthing the directions from her textbook. _Well, now is as good a time as any,_ he thought. He reached behind him for her essay and strolled across the floor towards her bench.

He hesitated only a moment before placing it gently beside her book and turned to go back to his desk.

"Oh, thanks, Severus." She said distractedly. He froze, a chill racing up his spine.

* * *

 _Oh. My. God._ Hermione thought, frozen in terror. _Did I just say that? Did I really just say that?_ It was clear, however, from the collective gasp from her classmates that she had. Not to mention Severus himself, turning slowly and looking at her with pure venom.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger?" He said so low she could barely hear him. She swallowed audibly.

"P…Professor Snape, thank you. For returning my essay, that is." She stuttered as she felt her face flush. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for disrespect. Detention Friday at 8 o'clock," He stated loudly, walking past her. "Sharp." He whispered at her ear and he passed her.

Her heart pounded and her hands trembled as she returned to her work. Harry and Ron kept throwing her concerned glances, but she ignored them. She just wanted to get out of this class. The moment he dismissed them, she snatched up her essay and fled the room, retreating to an alcove on the 6th floor, near her Ancient Runes classroom. Sinking down on the floor, she took a few deep breaths, mentally berating herself before she unrolled her essay to find an 'E'. _Well, that's as good as it's going to get,_ she thought. She felt the slightest twinge of happiness that she was victorious in that regard at least.

The bell chimed, signaling the beginning of her next class. Heaving a big sigh, she got to her feet and took off, only feeling the tiniest bit guilty that she'd be late.

The week proved to be challenging to say the least. The workload from classes was piling up, Prefect duties couldn't be missed, she felt obligated to attend a Quidditch practice since she'd missed so many, and of course helping Harry, Ron and Neville with their studies fell to her as well. Finally, on Friday evening, she pushed her books away and stretched as students began leaving for the Great Hall for dinner. She'd put all this away until tomorrow. She deserved a bit of a break before detention….with Severus.

While she hadn't had another dream quite like the one at the Astronomy Tower, she did have reoccurring dreams of those dark eyes, or his deep voice begging her to say his name. She always woke breathless and unnerved. She wasn't sure why she was having these feelings, but her logical brain had to sort it out. Over the week she'd decided that she hadn't been close with a boy since Victor was at Hogwarts last year so perhaps she was just wanting another crush, perhaps she was annoyed with Ron and Harry acting like boys and wished they were more mature, perhaps it was because they had learned before the start of the year that Severus was a member of the Order. Whatever the reason, it couldn't be anything too serious.

At dinner, while Ron and Hermione tried to convince Harry to teach Defense, and Hermione thought about the potential of dating Ron, they failed to notice Ms. McGonagall walk up to them. At hearing her clear her throat, however, they all whipped around to look up at her.

"Miss Granger. I don't know what has come over you this year but this is two Fridays in a row you will be attending detention rather than doing your patrols. Is this kind of behavior going to continue?" She asked. Hermione felt deeply ashamed.

"No, Professor McGonagall. It won't happen again, I promise." The older woman stared down at her for a moment before nodding and making her way to her place beside Dumbledore.

She noticed Ron and Harry exchanging looks, but she turned to her food and stayed out of their conversation for the rest of the meal. She had made a rather stupid mistake and felt ashamed because of it. But now that she was being called out by their Head of House, she felt guilty as well. During her downtime after dinner she watched over the common room to make up for missing her patrols, and was relieved to find Fred and George mostly behaving themselves. Soon, it was time to head down to the dungeons. Ron found her on her way out and wished her luck. She smiled back at him and considered him. He was really very sweet, and they were good friends – it couldn't be too hard to become more, could it?

She descended the stairs to the dungeons, thinking about Ron and getting excited about the prospect. She had always had a special spot for him. Waiting outside the door until she heard the clock begin its first chime, she entered the classroom to find Severus leaning casually against the front bench.

"Right on time, Miss Granger." She smiled innocently up at him as she approached and put down her things. A new, larger and better cauldron sat in front of her. Curious, she looked up at him with eyebrows raised.

"You are going to help me brew a batch of Wolfsbane Potion tonight." Hermione was surprised he'd trust her with such a tricky potion. She'd known for ages that he brewed it especially for Remus Lupin, but he was one of only a few wizards in Wizarding Britain powerful enough to brew it properly. He gestured for her to gather the ingredients herself and was rewarded with a content nod when she grabbed the correct jars and bottles.

Severus stirred and did wand work while instructing Hermione on how to prepare the ingredients to be added. They worked well together, losing track of time and she became enthralled in learning the new potion.

"Shit!" Severus suddenly hissed, withdrawing his hand from his stirring rod to clutch his left forearm. Hermione stared at his hand, clawed in agony as he gritted his teeth against some phantom pain.

"Put it… in stasis." He ground out. She quickly placed a stasis charm over the potion, amazed that he had the clarity to ask her to do so in such a state. She tried to reach out to him bit but he moved quickly away.

"You're… you can… dismissed." He growled. When she didn't move, his expression turned murderous.

"Get out!" He screamed. She flinched back, snatched up her bag and rushed out of the room. She couldn't bring herself to go back to her room, though. She was too worried. She was considering calling Madame Pomfrey when the classroom door banged open. She shrunk back into the shadows as Severus quickly made his way out the door and up the stairs. She followed him to the entrance of the castle and watched from one of the windows as he made his way to the front gate and disappeared.

Full of worry and fear, she finally decided to go back to the dungeons and wait by his office, just to ensure he made it back safely. Settling down half-hidden behind a statue, she made herself comfortable and waited. After some time, her shoulders slumped as she drifted off into an uneasy slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke to a thump and a muffled curse. Cautiously, she peered around the statue and gasped to see a disheveled Severus leaning against the dungeon wall, barely standing upright. He was sweaty and paler than ever. She slung her bag over her shoulder and rushed over. Severus only had the energy to jump a bit and turn startled eyes towards her as she approached from the shadows.

"Miss…Granger. Wh…what are you….doing?" He managed to get out as he panted against the pain.

"I was worried," Hermione said softly, waiting for a permissive nod and then helping him lean on her to get into his office. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright before I left." Severus snorted softly and dropped unceremoniously into his chair as Hermione attempted to guide him.

"Professor… what happened?" She whispered, kneeling down beside him. He stared down at her wearily.

"Death Eater meeting. He sometimes likes to exert his power over us."

"This is cruciatus?" She asked shakily. He gave her a tiny nod and winced. With this she straightened her spine and narrowed her eyes.

"What can I do for you, Professor? Shall I call Madame Pomfrey?" Severus shook his head.

"No," he grunted as he shifted in his seat, "On the wall – get something for the pain and Sleeping Draught."

Hermione stood and made her way over to the shelves on the wall quickly. After scanning for a moment, she realized it was alphabetically arranged. In no time, she had found both potions and returned to his side. She uncorked the pain potion and helped him to swallow. Next she uncorked the Sleeping Draught, but he reached out to stop her.

Looking down at his hand on hers, she felt heat radiate through her body from his touch. Looking up at him, she could see a degree of surprise in his eyes as well. She pulled away and corked the vial, getting to her feet and realizing she'd need to help him to his bed.

"Where…where do you sleep, Professor?" She asked quietly. His eyes showed his reluctance, but he needed help getting up the stairs. He pointed towards the book case to her right. She helped him up and over, where he waved his wand and the bookcase vanished, revealing narrow, steep stairs. They slowly made their way up, with Severus stumbling once or twice. He seemed to be in less pain now but was still lacking energy and strength.

Once they had climbed the stairs, they went through an archway and entered a surprisingly cozy room. A fireplace with two overstuffed armchairs was on the left, along with the door to the bathroom. On the right was a large four poster bed decked out in Slytherin Green. Candles floated above their heads and the walls were covered floor to ceiling in bookshelves. As she helped him to sit on the bed, she glanced over to see the latest potions journal lying on his bed table, well-worn.

He held out his hand and she gently handed him the vial. He toyed with it a few moments, staring down at it. She thought perhaps she should leave, when he suddenly looked up at her.

"Thank you." He said quietly. For a moment while she looked at him, wishing she could do more, only the sound of the fire crackling away broke the silence. She gave him a small smile and nodded. He downed the potion, and moved to lie down.

* * *

As he moved to put his head on his pillow, he felt her small fingers pulling his cloak back off his shoulders. Frozen in surprise, he let her take it off and drape it on the other side of his bed. Then she helped him stand for a moment while she pulled back his covers, and helped him remove his boots. He leaned heavily against her, starting to lose consciousness rapidly. Unaware of his actions, he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent. She looked a bit startled, but continued helping him into bed. Once he was lying down, she pulled his covers up and tucked him in. He had a flashback of the rare occasions his mother had tucked him in like this. It was strange to be taken care of by another woman.

He saw through blurred eyes that she didn't leave right away. Instead, she backed up against the archway and watched him until everything went black.

He dreamt of her taking care of him, stroking his face, smoothing his hair back off of his sweaty brow. He dreamt of waking up to see her still there, that sweetly innocent look of concern still etched on her face. She would smile brightly at him and sit with him, talking about anything and everything except what he had been through the night before. It was an exceedingly pleasant dream, but he knew deep down none of that would ever happen.

* * *

He hadn't been at breakfast. She tossed and turned the few hours she had been in bed last night, wondering what he must have been through – what he went through routinely to be a spy for the Order. She pulled herself out of bed and joined the boys at breakfast, immediately noting Severus's absence and worrying anew.

She went to Quidditch practice, only halfheartedly watching. After some time, she retreated to the warmth of the common room to try to do some work, but found she couldn't concentrate there either. She debated for a while the trouble she might cause, but found she couldn't relax until she had gone to see how he was. After a quick stop at the kitchens, she made her way through the deserted corridors to Severus's chambers. She was relieved to find his wards down and the bookcase still open. With a few moments of hesitation, she took a deep breath and climbed the stairs, hoping she wasn't making a terrible mistake.

* * *

Overwhelmed with a pounding headache, Severus squinted at his surroundings. He couldn't remember getting into his bed – usually he didn't get farther than his office when he returned from a bad meeting. He pulled himself up to sit and tried to remember what had happened. _Hermione._ He suddenly remembered her popping out from the shadows, feeding him potions and helping him up to his bed. Had she actually tucked him in? Severus took a moment to stretch before stumbling to his bathroom for a Headache Potion and his regular morning routine.

Several minutes later, he was feeling a bit more human and wondering what time it was when he swore he heard Hermione's voice. Smirking and thinking he was a fool, he left the bathroom, running a towel over his still-damp face.

"Sir?" He yanked the towel down from his face to see Hermione standing in the archway, holding a small tray of food. He took in her unsure expression and uneasy shifting before feeling his stomach rumble at the smell of food.

"What, may I ask, are you doing in my personal quarters?" He tried to sound authoritative though he felt she had the advantage over him. He was only in his slacks and loose white shirt. His hair was wet and his bedclothes still mussed.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, sir, but I was worried. I didn't know if I had done enough to help you last night. I didn't see you at breakfast, so I thought I'd bring you something." She stepped closer, holding out the tray.

He took it and sat on one of the plush armchairs, immediately grabbing the spoon and tucking into the Chicken Noodle soup. He looked up to see her still standing there, looking down and fidgeting.

"Yes?" He asked. She moved a bit closer, resting her hands on the back of the chair opposite him.

"So are you? Alright, that is? I was so worried. I thought about staying but I didn't want you to be angry if you woke and found me here." She looked up at him and he saw the genuine concern in her eyes. Against his better judgement, he gestured for her to sit, and handed her one of the slices of bread from the tray. She took it with a small smile and ate quietly while he finished his soup.

"Oh! When should we finish the Wolfsbane?" She asked, as soon as he put the tray aside.

"I'm quite capable of finishing it on my own." He said haughtily. She flushed a bit as she replied.

"Of course, I just meant that my detention was cut short, so…" She looked into his eyes hopefully. Severus stretched his back a bit and found his strength had almost entirely returned.

"There's no time like the present."

Hermione smiled brightly at him and rushed out of the room towards the classroom where they had left the potion under stasis. He followed behind her at a more dignified pace. Soon they were back to brewing as they had been the night before. He watched out of the corner of his eye her animated interest in the potion. Her hair was half pulled back that day, shining and curly as ever. He longed to reach out and stroke it, or to touch that rosy cheek that so easily blushed.

He carefully kept his distance as they finished up, allowing her to portion it out and package it as he cleaned up their workspace. By the time they had finished everything, it was nearly time for dinner.

"Thank you, Professor. I very much enjoyed learning about this potion." She smiled up at him. He gave her a sort-of smirk, and nodded back to her.

"Shall we head to the Great Hall?" She asked. He glanced sideways at her and weighed whether or not that was a good idea. In the end though, as he watched her hair whip around as she turned to walk out the door, he felt his feet follow her.

Just before entering the Great Hall, he reached his hand out towards her, his fingertips just brushing her arm. She stopped short, tuning to look up at him in surprise.

"Thank you, Hermione." He said quietly. Her lips parted as he said her name, but she didn't say anything in return. After a brief moment, he turned and strode away from her, down the aisle to the head table. Once he sat, he noticed she was only just starting to walk through the Hall, looking a bit dazed. Her cheeks were flushed as she took her usual spot, briefly greeting the boys before peeking over at him. He nodded softly to her before picking up his book. Something had certainly shifted between them – he wasn't certain what precisely it was, but it felt big.


	6. Chapter 6

Later the next week, Severus approached Hermione after class and asked if she'd like to do extra credit work by helping him brew for the Hospital Wing – she was happy to oblige, and over the next few weeks, she found herself in the Potions lab every Sunday morning for a few hours at a time. More often than not, Severus would be working on grading or lesson plans at his desk while she worked, but he sometimes let her work alone. They each individually had resolved not to get too familiar with each other on these days, and simply exchanged pleasantries and goodbyes, as well as the occasional question about a brew or ingredient.

As the Term wore on, classwork became heavier and more difficult. Hermione was wrapped up in her work, and helping Harry with Dumbledore's Army. Umbridge was wreaking havoc on the whole school, and one Sunday, while working on another batch of Pepper-Up Potion, she let her frustration get the better of her. She brought her knife down harder than necessary on the Mandrake Root and felt the sharp blade slice deep into her thumb.

"Of all the stupid… Ah!" She exclaimed, dropping the knife and clutching her hand. Within a moment, Severus was by her side, examining her wound. He snapped his fingers and a small bottle of Dittany flew into his hand. Gently, he took her hand in his and applied the Dittany, ignoring her muffled cries of pain behind the hand clenched over her mouth.

The wound closed up quickly, leaving only the slightest hint of a scar. She breathed a sigh of relief as the pain subsided, and smiled gratefully up at Severus.

"Thank you. That was rather clumsy of me." He fixed her with concerned eyes.

"Do you need anything for pain?" She shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine." She started clearing away the root she bled on and did a quick cleaning of her knife blade. She noticed he hadn't moved, and turned to look up at him.

"Is everything alright, Professor?"

"I think perhaps we should be done for the day, Miss Granger. You seem….distracted." Hermione bit her lip. Seeing that she wasn't moving, Severus quirked an eyebrow and knew she was fighting back some sort of comment.

"Yes?" He drawled.

"Well, you see, it's just that every day that vile Umbridge woman gives more kids detention. It was bad enough when Harry came back to the tower with his scars, but seeing innocent little first years… it's just too much."

"Not all first years are innocent, you know." He narrowed his eyes at her, recalling the trouble she, Harry and Ron caused as "innocent" first years. Hermione ignored this comment and continued.

"I just wish I could do something for them."

* * *

Severus could plainly see the guilt in her eyes and softened towards her. Such a thing she needn't take upon herself, but that's the type of witch she was, he was learning. He sighed, knowing he couldn't deny her something like this. He turned and swept out of the classroom, to his office and found the correct jar on his shelves. When he returned, Hermione was finishing up her potion. He waited for her to package it and clean up before handing the jar to her. She looked up at him, confused.

"It's a salve. It'll soothe their wounds after detentions with her." Hermione's eyes filled almost instantly with tears. Panicked, he wondered how he had misinterpreted her complaint earlier. Without warning, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He froze, not willing to return any such gesture.

"I'm sorry, I know this is inappropriate. It'll be over in a moment. I just….," She spoke quickly and quietly, her voice thick with tears. "Thank you, so much."

She pulled away and smiled so brightly, it made his breath catch in his chest. Even with her hair frizzy from brewing and tears streaming down her face, her smile was radiant. He swallowed hard and nodded once.

"You didn't get that from me." He gave her a meaningful look. She picked up her bag and slipped the jar in.

"Absolutely not, sir." She flashed him one last big smile and practically skipped out of the room. He tried in vain to ignore the swell of happiness in his chest after she left.

* * *

Severus's salve helped numerous students, though she'd never reveal where it came from. The rest of the term flew by and soon she was staying at Grimmauld Place over the holidays to visit Ron's father and spend some time with the Order members. They had gone to St Mungos and visited Arthur, but had also inadvertently run into Gilderoy Lockhart and Neville's parents as well.

Severus had stopped by once for a short time to discuss something privately with the Order. He ignored her until he left, giving her a long look before striding purposefully out the door. The time away had been helpful for her to sort her thoughts. While she and Severus had fallen into a friendship of sorts, it obviously wasn't ever going to amount to any kind of a relationship. So, she focused on being there for Ron and tried to offer advice to Harry on his relationship with Cho.

The holiday break was much needed, and they had all returned to Hogwarts refreshed, and with a newfound respect for Neville. As Severus was busy giving Harry Occlumency lessons in the spring term, she did not meet him to brew any longer.

The school, however, was falling apart. Trelawney was sacked, Umbridge was on a major power trip, the DA was found out and disbanded, and worst of all Dumbledore was forced to leave because of it. Umbridge took his place, making Hogwarts more miserable than ever. Finally their O.W.L.s were over and they were looking forward to the summer break. Then, however, Harry had a vision of Sirius being tortured.

They warned Severus, led Umbridge to the Forbidden Forest where she was taken by the Centaurs, flew to the Department of Mysteries, and battled for their lives. Sirius had not been tortured, but he did not survive the fight. Harry once again defeated Voldemort, though nearly all the students were injured. Hermione had sustained a particularly nasty internal injury from the Death Eater, Dolohov. She resided at Hogwarts for quite some time, recovering. She was not aware that almost every night that she had stayed in the Hospital Wing Severus had visited her in the night. He'd stay to the shadows, check how she was healing and allow himself to take in her features in the soft moonlight.

Finally the day came that she would be allowed to go home. She had packed early, but something made her wander to Severus's office in her free time before she left. Knocking softly on the door, she was told to enter. Inside, his office was tidier than usual. He was just finishing clearing away the remnants of the year.

* * *

"Miss Granger!" Severus was surprised to see her here at his door. He gestured for her to sit but she shook her head, walking over to stand beside him in front of the bookcase instead.

"The year is over," she said quietly. "You could call me Hermione if you wish."

"Old habits die hard." He smirked at her look of amusement.

"Well, anyways, I just wanted to come by to thank you for everything you've done this year. I really appreciate the opportunities and your help." Snape looked down at her and bowed his head in respect. She had braved a battle, fought against Death Eaters, and lived to tell the tale. If he could, he would take her into his arms and tell her over and over how proud he was of her. Instead, he looked in her in the eyes once again and responded in earnest.

"It's begun again." Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I know."

"You need to be careful, and watch over Potter. He needs you." She turned to him and placed a hand on his elbow.

"You as well. Everything is changing. Please take care." He nodded. She gave him a small smile and looked down at her watch.

"I must be going. But thank you, once again."

"Enjoy your holiday." He turned to return to his desk, wondering what her plans were.

"And you, Severus." He looked up in surprise, but she had already left. She always caught him off guard when she said his name, but each time he felt a pull towards her that he couldn't explain. He took a deep breath, attempting to clarify his thoughts before heading to the Great Hall for lunch. He would be staying at the castle this summer, as he often did. Spinner's End was much too full of memories. And Hogwarts was safer. He generally had a pretty strong will to survive, but now that _she_ had warned him to be careful, he knew he'd work even harder to keep up his façade with the Dark Lord.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower, watching the steam rise from the departing Hogwarts Express. It had just delivered this year's students to the castle grounds. He stood stoically, feeling the wind whip his cape about his body. Anticipation thrummed in every nerve, his heart beat fast at the thought that she was now back.

"Severus." A voice breathed behind him. He turned and saw her. Already dressed in her school robes for the Welcoming Feast, her hair was tamed with pins in front, and her cheeks were flushed from the many flights of stairs she'd just run up.

They stared at each other a minute, her smile growing larger with every passing second. Finally, he could contain himself no longer. It had been months since he had seen her, but she had never been far from his thoughts. He fantasized about her, wondered how she was spending her break, if she thought of him too… He closed the distance between them in a few large strides and gathered her small body tightly in his arms. Her hands ran along his sides until she was holding him as well, just as tightly.

He did not hesitate to bury his nose in her hair and inhale. Again, the smell of Cherry Blossoms enticed him. He lifted a cautious hand to her hair, and finally stroked a lock of curls. Her hair was silken and perfect. He admired the way the Chestnut color shone in the setting sun between his fingers. She sighed happily and looked up at him.

"I…I missed you." She admitted. She looked as though she thought he might reprimand her for saying such a thing. So, he moved his hand from her hair to her cheek, feeling her soft, cool skin. He caressed her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"And I missed you, Hermione." She sighed happily and leaned into him, raising her pointer finger to his lips and tracing them. His lips burned as she went, and his feeling of desperation grew until he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Hermione," he begged. She lifted her chin then, rising up on her toes, and stopped just shy of kissing him. He shifted uncomfortably, the wait nearly unbearable.

"Severus, I…I…" She looked afraid, and suddenly he knew what she was going to say. Rather than feel afraid, however, it just pushed his desire for her over the edge. With a growl, he tilted his head down, closing the distance.

He bolted upright, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. It was still the middle of the night after the Welcoming Feast of 1996. The students had come, as usual, but he had not seen Hermione outside of the Great Hall. She did indeed look even more beautiful this year. He couldn't help but stare at her for most of the evening. As the new Defense teacher, he now sat at a perfect location at the head table to peer through the curtain of his hair at her without drawing any attention.

He'd had dreams about her before, of course, but nothing as intimate as that. With a quick brush of his fingertips against his own lips, he ran his hands through his hair and headed to the bathroom for a cold shower. He wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight.

* * *

The first term was going by quickly. Hermione was welcomed into the 'Slug Club' by Professor Slughorn, but found Potions much more difficult without Severus's direction. He, however, was one of the best Defense teachers they'd had so far. There was an incident between him and Harry which resulted in detention for Harry and double homework for the rest of the class. She knew what Harry had seen in Severus's mind last year about James and the Marauders, so she tried to give him the benefit of doubt.

She considered seeking him out a few times, but felt that it would be a bad idea. After so many months away, seeing him again was a bit awkward. They exchanged glances a few times a week at least, and there was definitely something there unspoken between them, but she didn't quite understand it.

Hermione and Ron had grown closer, but he wasn't making any moves. She considered asking him out herself, but wanted to give him a bit more time. She still felt the strange pull towards Severus but forced it out of her mind often. Nothing would ever happen between them and she needed to get over it.

One Saturday near the end of term, she was strolling around Hogsmeade. She and Ginny had looked through the twins' shop for a while, but Hermione had decided to go off on her own for a bit to clear her head. As she was nearing the edge of the little village, she saw Severus step out of the Three Broomsticks with a few packages in his arms. She hesitated a moment, but continued on her way, pretending not to notice that she was only a few paces behind him. They walked on the nearly abandoned pathway back to Hogwarts, just feet away from one another. Finally at the entrance to the castle, he noticed her.

"Miss Granger! I didn't you there." He brushed some snow off of his shoulders and out of his hair and he greeted her. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Hello, Professor Snape. It's getting quite chilly out there, isn't it?"

* * *

He took in her bright red cheeks and her slight trembling from the cold. She brought her hands up to her mouth and blew on them.

"Would you like some tea to warm up?" He regretted saying it the moment it left his mouth. Her mouth opened, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she just looked uncomfortable.

"Never mind. I'm sure the fire in Gryffindor Tower will do the job." He turned to leave.

"No!" She said suddenly. He looked over his shoulder at her. "I'd love some tea, actually. If the offer still stands, that is." He paused a moment before nodding. She smiled at him, and followed him down to his quarters.

They moved through his familiar office, where he set down his packages, then led her through the bookcase and up the stairs to sit by his fireplace. He conjured up a tray of tea and offered a cup to her. She took it gratefully, warming her hands on it, and taking a deep breath.

"Mmm, is this Black Currant?" She asked. He shifted in his chair and nodded once. This was a mistake. He had deliberately been avoiding her after the dream he'd had at the beginning of the year. It made it too difficult to be in close proximity.

She took a long drink and made a small sound of pleasure. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat again. This was torture. He knew he was watching her shamelessly, but couldn't tear his eyes away. Here she was, in his bedroom of all places, making him ache for her. After a few more sips, she took a small chocolate biscuit off the tray and took a bite. He focused his attention on a small crumb on her lips as she chewed. Then, as if it wasn't bad enough already, her small pink tongue darted out and licked it off before taking another bite. His mind jumped to a conversation he and Lucius had only a few weeks before.

"Severus, whatever is the matter with you?" _Lucius asked exasperated. The man had been sulking nonstop and it was getting on his nerves. He had invited him to stay the night after one of their now frequent trips to Morgana's. Severus lifted weary eyes to his._

"Nothing of consequence. You needn't trouble yourself." _He replied. But Lucius knew this look. He was lusting after someone._

"It's Sinistra, isn't it? She is a rather good-looking witch." _He noted the quick look of disgust that crossed his friend's face and realized what was going on. He chuckled merrily._

"A student, Severus? You?" _From the way Severus narrowed his eyes and glared at him, he knew he had struck a chord. He goaded him for details until Severus finally gave in and offered up a name that wouldn't cause problems._

"Daphne Greengrass." _He said sharply. Lucius raised his eyebrows._

"Ah, the Greengrass family. Good blood. And not an unfortunate looking girl. Have you…" _He trailed off suggestively. Severus shot him an angry look._

"She's a student, Lucius." _He snarled._

"Obviously. That doesn't mean it hasn't happened before." _Severus risked a look up at him._

"Professors everywhere fall for their students from time to time. And if something ends up happening, the student is usually receptive. If not, you can cast a quick 'Obliviate'. No harm to that." _Lucius grinned. Severus couldn't help but wonder if she would be…'receptive'. They had dropped the subject then, but the thought hadn't quite deserted his mind._

Now, staring at the girl willingly in his chambers, the thought again crossed his mind. He wondered if she would find him repulsive. He would never force himself on her, but badly wanted her nonetheless.

"How was the year treated you thus far?" He asked conversationally, finally taking a sip of his own tea.

"It's gone rather well. The class work is difficult, but that's to be expected. I do love how much we learn in your classes, but I have to admit, I really miss you as our Potions teacher." He raised his eyebrows in shock. He had not expected that.

"Outside of classes?" He asked, trying to seem uninterested. She gazed at him for a moment before answering.

* * *

"Everything's been fine, I suppose." She put down her cup and looked at him. He seemed to want some specific piece of information. "What are you asking, exactly?" He glanced at her for only a moment, but she could sense his reluctance to ask. Summoning all her courage, she reached over and laid her hand on his arm. He flinched a bit, but didn't pull away. When he lifted his eyes once again, they were hungry. She gasped, recognizing the look from the dream she'd had last year. Those eyes haunted her, and now that she saw them in person, they caused even more of an effect. She felt that now familiar pull down between her legs and tried to steady her breathing.

They both stood slowly, not taking their eyes off each other, an unspoken understanding passing between them. Her whole body was on fire under the intensity of his gaze. She licked her lips in anticipation, and he made his move.

She expected a kiss from him to be hard and controlling, but instead he captured her lips with a soft and gentle kiss. He placed his fingers delicately on her jaw, moving closer so their bodies were pressed together. He explored her mouth with tenderness, being gentler than she ever would have imagined. After a few moments his hands traveled to her lower back, pressing him against her. She could feel his erection pressed against her stomach and let out a soft moan. Upon hearing her, he groaned himself and led them quickly to his bed, his lips never leaving hers.

They relaxed onto the bed, his kisses becoming deeper and more passionate; their hands freely roaming. She couldn't believe this was happening. In the back of her mind she felt this was inappropriate, but her body fervently disagreed. She felt tingling in every vein and a deep aching and longing. He moaned against her lips.

"Severus." She moaned back.

Suddenly, he froze. She opened her eyes to see his face etched with pain.

"What's wrong?" She asked, panting heavily. He shook his head, and quickly climbed off of her, retreating back to the opposite side of the room.

"Severus?" She asked again, starting to worry.

"You need to leave. Now." He whispered. Her brows knitted together as she stood and started to walk over to him.

"I don't want to leave." She breathed. He held up a hand and she found she could get no closer to him.

"You must. This is wrong. You have no idea what is happening. What _will_ happen…" He trailed off.

"So then tell me. Let me help."

"No."

"Severus, please!" She begged. His expression finally changed, shifting from hurt to anger.

"Get out!" He growled. She flinched back and fixed him with an incredulous look.

"What is wrong with you?" He recoiled as if slapped.

* * *

 _If only you knew, Hermione._ He thought. Steeling his resolve, he made his decision.

"Leave now, Hermione. Or I will make you." The look on her face nearly broke his resolve, but he knew this was best. It had been a moment of weakness, and he couldn't afford weakness. Not now.

With a final look of anger thrown at him, she gathered her things and left. Once he heard his office door slam shut, he sank down into one of the chairs. That was a dangerous slip. One he'd have to carefully hide from Voldemort.

He buried his head in his hands. Was it worth it? _Yes!_ His body was strung tightly after finally tasting those perfect lips. He let his mind replay the events once more before shoving them as far away in his mind as he could. With a heavy sigh, he rose and retreated to his bathroom to take yet another cold shower. These were becoming much too frequent for his taste.

* * *

Hermione stalked back to Gryffindor Tower, fuming. That's what she got for thinking there was something between them. Well, not anymore. They'd tried it and for whatever reason, it hadn't worked. _That's enough,_ she thought, _it's over._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I realize that I'm doing a lot of jumping between book and movie versions… please forgive me! It's been too long since I've read the books.

Again, I own nothing, just love these characters!

* * *

Hermione had turned her attentions anew to Ron after the encounter with Severus. However, after a win from the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she caught him snogging Lavender Brown. It threw her off guard and sent her fleeing in tears, leaving only Harry to comfort and commiserate with her.

Around Valentine's Day, Ron ate a box of chocolates meant for Harry – that turned out to be tainted with Love Potion. Harry had taken him for a cure to Slughorn, but he became poisoned by the mead he had, and was in the Hospital Wing for a few days recovering. During his stay, he called out for Hermione, which effectively ended his relationship with Lavender – but gave Hermione hope.

After the Christmas Holiday, she buckled down and worked hard on her classwork. She was able to catch back up with Potions, and seemed to excel in Defense class. She avoided Severus like the plague, and instead helped Harry all she could with figuring out where the Horcruxes were, and who the Half-Blood Prince was.

Harry was out with Dumbledore one Monday after exams, so Hermione was on her own. She was walking through the corridors to the library to return some books at the last minute before they left for home. She was strolling purposefully through the last hall when Severus stepped out from an archway ahead of her and began walking in her direction. She ducked her head and tried walking faster, but when she reached him, she was suddenly yanked into a dark alcove to her right.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him.

"Something bad is about to happen. I…I just…" She yanked her arm away from him and glared coldly into his eyes.

"You just what?" He searched her eyes for a moment before speaking.

"I just need you to believe in me. And to carry on. Harry will need your help more than ever soon." He said cryptically. Her brows wrinkled in confusion. His gaze shifted to her hair, and he ran a curl through his fingers for a brief moment before turning and striding quickly away.

She took a step out of the alcove and watched him as he disappeared around the corner, hugging her books to her chest. She couldn't deny that she was worried about him, but she was even more worried about the cryptic message he gave. With Harry gone and the issue of finding the other Horcruxes, she had a very bad feeling.

That night, her fears were realized. She sat in the hospital wing with the others, speechless, as Harry recounted the events of the night. Dumbledore dead? And Severus his murderer? It almost seemed as if he had been an immortal being – the fact that someone _could_ kill him just didn't seem possible. _How could he have done it?_ She kept thinking over and over. It made her sick to her stomach and she began to doubt where his loyalties truly laid. When Ron reached over and took her hand, she offered a small smile and allowed him to comfort her. If there was anything she could be sure of, it was him.

* * *

Severus stood on the guest balcony at Malfoy Manor, lost in thought. Flashes went through his mind of the past year as he clenched his hands tightly behind his back. He saw the Hermione of his dreams, seconds away from telling him the thing he wanted most to hear; the real Hermione kissing him feverishly, then later walking away from him for good; his talk with Dumbledore, confirming one of his worst fears and making a second Unbreakable Vow; watching Hermione take Ron Weasley's hand in the hospital wing and feeling that sharp stab of jealousy; finding Draco lying in his own blood in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Harry standing over him; the feel of her hair as he caressed it and he warned her of future events; the life in Albus's eyes going out as he fell backwards; Harry attempting to use his own spell against him and realizing he had been using his old Potions textbook.

He shuddered and felt that traitorous stinging behind his eyes. He was angry with so many people. Narcissa couldn't just trust him to watch over his Godson, Albus couldn't trust him to simply give his word… he felt betrayed. He supposed that this was his life, though; no one trusting him regardless of his personal feelings. He would always have protected Draco above himself – what did he stand to lose? His life? That was trivial. As for Albus – he'd known him for years. He'd talked with him a million times, and thought they had an understanding of sorts. That he trusted him. But evidently he was wrong.

He had retreated with the other Death Eaters to the Manor for a celebration with Voldemort. There had been a multitude of food, drink and torture. Severus had remained in a stiff-backed chair in the shadows, drinking heavily from his magically refilling goblet. Only an hour ago Voldemort had called Severus forward, naming him his 'most trusted servant' and throwing a young brunette girl towards him with a sickening smile.

Severus had roughly taken the girl by the arm and made up some excuse for wanting privacy. He pulled her more gently up the stairs to his guest quarters and deposited her on the bed. Then he had retreated to the balcony and reflected on his miserable excuse of a life. He took a deep shuddering breath, deciding that his time for self-pity was over. The coming weeks, months, years… whatever they had left – would be even more difficult.

He turned back to his room and looked at the girl cowering on the bed. She was a small, frail looking thing. And her hair, though straight, was thick and similar in color to Hermione's. He had planned to simply hold her in his room for some time and then Obliviate her, but the thought crossed his mind to take advantage of this reward. He walked a bit hesitantly over to her, grasping her chin and forcing her to look at him. Stunning blue eyes looked up at him, full of fear. He swallowed hard and knew he couldn't touch her.

Roughly yanking his hand away, he summoned a warm cup of tea for her and retreated back to the balcony, looking off into the distance and wondering what Hermione was doing at that moment. He wondered if she would now despise him – she certainly had every right to.

He would soon Obliviate the girl and send her on her way before downing a vial of Dreamless Sleep. He didn't want to know what his dreams would consist of on this night, and he felt he would be relying on it for a long time to come.

* * *

Dumbledore's funeral was awful. There was, of course, a phenomenal turn-out, and an out pouring of love and memories of him; but losing such a kind, brilliant and strong leader was devastating. As was the look on poor Professor McGonagall's face. None of them knew what the nature of their relationship had been, but she sensed that it had been a deep connection.

Hermione, on the other hand, had felt strangely numb. She was sure it was mostly due to the death of such a wizard, but she knew that Severus's involvement had deeply affected her. She tightly held Ron's hand, and rested her head on Harry's shoulder as they stood staring at the tomb later in the day.

"I'm not coming back." Harry said, to himself as much as them. Ron released Hermione's hand and moved to Harry's other side.

"We're with you." Ron said. Hermione nodded, forcing a small smile. Harry put his arms around them both, and suddenly, she felt much older. They were taking on a huge responsibility.

' _Harry will need your help more than ever soon'._ His voice replayed in her head. He had warned her, she realized. With a deep breath, she knew that this was it. No turning back. The three of them were heading off in search of Horcruxes, and ultimately, heading towards a war with Voldemort that they _needed_ to win.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea if Snape made an Unbreakable Vow with Dumbledore or not, but I've read a few fanfic stories that included it, and I like that aspect of it – I love Dumbledore and don't know that he'd ask that of Snape, but as a double agent of sorts, I don't think it would be especially unnecessary to do so.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: At this point I'm going to begin putting my own spin on things here and there. Soon, we will be past DH and it'll all be my own story :)

* * *

His heart nearly stopped when he was delivered the news of their capture. As he rushed down to the Apparition point, his mood switched rapidly between rage at their stupidity and dread that Voldemort would get to Harry before he could. He only let his thoughts land for a brief moment on Hermione; he needed to worry about Harry, he _wanted_ to worry about her.

Once he arrived at the Manor, he adopted his usual leisurely pace and carefully wiped all emotion from his face. He immediately found Bellatrix seething with rage. The stench of urine was in the air, the chandelier smashed on the floor and the bloodstains across the room did not escape his notice. He approached a frantic looking Lucius and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We had them. We had all three of them and they _escaped._ " Lucius hissed. Severus played his part well, narrowing his eyes dangerously at Lucius even as relief flooded through his veins.

"You couldn't hold three children?" He asked incredulously. Lucius shot him a look that would kill, as Bellatrix screeched in anger.

* * *

"Does it still hurt?" Ron asked, gently rubbing her back. Hermione stretched a bit and winced.

"A little. Mainly my muscles are just very sore." Ron's hands stopped suddenly. She turned to see his serious face looking back at her.

"You're the bravest witch I know." He said quietly. She gave him the tiniest smile and reached out to squeeze his hand. The smile he returned made her heart happy – he was so uncomplicated and sweet.

They were currently at Bill and Fleur's beach house. They had watched Harry bury Dobby with heavy hearts and made plans for where to go next. They were sure that a Horcrux could be found in Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts and based on Ollivander's information, they needed to try to stop Voldemort from getting the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's tomb. They worked for hours with Griphook, devising a plan to break into Gringotts and in the end they had some semblance of a plan, but not much hope.

The first Horcrux had been difficult to track down, but much harder to destroy. Ron had succumbed to the fear for his family and the Dark Magic of the locket and had left Harry and Hermione on their own for a while before their capture. Eventually he had found them, just as Harry had been led to the Gryffindor sword by a doe Patronus. Together, they destroyed the locket and Ron had come back. She was angry beyond belief at him, but by the time they had escaped Malfoy Manor, none of that was important any more.

* * *

The trip to Gringotts certainly did not go as planned. They had to Imperio the Goblin to get to her vault, and narrowly escaped capture. Once inside the vault, they did find the cup, but were nearly caught in the traps she had set to protect it. Finally just before they would be caught, they released the dragon guarding the most secure vaults and flew away.

They wound up in Hogsmeade, which was crawling with Death Eaters. Then a hand closed around Harry's arm and they were all drug into the back door of the Hog's Head Inn. They met Aberforth (Albus's brother) and were overwhelmingly relieved to see Neville climb out from behind the portrait of Aberforth and Albus's sister, Ariana. He led them through a concealed tunnel and straight into the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts.

They spent ages roaming the room, greeting old friends and getting updated on the current situation. The Carrow twins were running things, wreaking havoc on the students and doling out detentions that included Unforgivable curses. Defense against the Dark Arts class was now the Dark Arts class. Amycus Carrow made the students practice the Unforgivables on each other in class. Neville, Ginny and other members of Dumbledore's Army had eventually stopped attending classes and hid out in the Room of Requirement, which now had rows and rows of hammocks swinging to accommodate the large number of students.

Harry had gone off somewhere with Ginny and Ron was talking to Neville about their plans when Luna approached Hermione with a smile.

"I'm very glad you are back." She said. Hermione smiled in return.

"It feels strange being back. Really good, but it's not the same anymore."

"No," Luna agreed. "Neville has gotten really brave. He's stood up to Death Eaters and the Carrows more times than I can count. Not even Snape scares him anymore." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"He's back? Is he teaching Potions again?"

"He's the Headmaster." Luna said serenely. Hermione was speechless. Her mind began racing. He must truly be a Death Eater then. Her heart sank, but she couldn't really pretend she was surprised. She knew he was in Voldemort's service for years, and who really knew him? He had been fooling everyone for years.

* * *

Severus let out a long breath as he sank down into Dumbledore's chair. No matter how long he would be there, it would always be Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore's chair, Dumbledore's desk… he had no claims on the room or the position. He only took it because he was commanded to.

Working for both sides was becoming exhausting and he often wished this would just be over. That he would slip and be killed, or the battle would be fought so that he could be finished with it all one way or another. Dumbledore's portrait became his closest companion, though he relived the man's death every time he looked at it.

He had hidden Gryffindor's sword as Albus wished, and led Harry to it with his Patronus; under instruction he gave Voldemort the correct date the Order was moving Harry so he wouldn't be under suspicion. He suggested to Mundungus Fletcher that the Order use Polyjuice Potion as to confuse the Death Eaters, and still felt guilt when, during that battle that ensued, his Sectumsempra spell missed one of his fellow Death Eaters and instead took off one of George Weasley's ear.

While acting as Headmaster of Hogwarts, he was forced to assign the Carrows as Deputy Headmaster and Headmistress which meant acting as though the torture of students didn't torment him. He did his best to protect them, as he had promised Albus; sneaking a muggleborn out here and there and assigning as many children to detention with Hagrid as he could. Sure, he knew most of them to be incompetent dunderheads, but he cared for all of their lives, not to mention he wasn't willing to break a promise to Dumbledore.

He leaned forward, rested his forehead against steepled fingers and squeezed his eyes closed. He wanted this all to be over. He was worn out and felt as if he was trapped in a corner. Harry needed to come soon or more children would be harmed. He did still think about Hermione from time to time but he knew he had ruined it all with her, and though it hurt, he knew he didn't deserve her. His life had been one miserable event after the other and after Lily had died, life simply had no more meaning. He went through life as a hull of a man and the first time he had felt anything good again was when Hermione came into his life. Now that was gone too, and all he wished for was an end to his own battle.

"Severus!" He glanced up, annoyed, as the Carrow twins burst into the office.

"Yes?" He drawled, quirking his eyebrow dangerously.

"Harry Potter has been spotted." Suddenly his heart was in his throat, his pulse racing wildly.

"Where?" He breathed.

"In Hogsmeade. They believe he's going to sneak into the castle." Amycus grinned evilly.

"We must call the Dark Lord." Alecto said, yanking up her sleeve.

"No!" Severus cried, halting the woman's movements. "You fool, if we don't have him, or if it was a mistake, he will kill us all." Alecto and Amycus exchanged nervous glances, but she lowered her sleeve.

"You must interrogate the staff. And the students!" Amycus insisted. Severus glared at him a moment.

"Very well. Assemble the students and staff in the Great Hall." He said quietly.

With that, the twins rushed out of the room. Severus stood slowly, his mind racing. Harry was alive. And he was _here._ Maybe this all really would be over soon. He glanced up at Dumbledore's portrait and received only a sympathetic smile in return. He nodded back and swept out of the room.

Several minutes later, everyone was in the Great Hall. He gave his speech, having to ground out every word. Inside his mind he was screaming ' _No one say a word! Protect him! Don't give him up!'_ He made sure to threaten them all, hoping it would entice a weaker individual to keep their mouth shut. He demanded one last time that anyone who knew his whereabouts to come forward when the boy himself stepped out from the rows of students. A wave of relief crashed over him, followed quickly by a high alertness. Harry obviously thought him to be a traitor – he was walking a tight line between being hexed by Harry or being found out by the Carrows.

The door crashed open, admitting several members of the Order. His sense of danger rose, and he backed up a few steps before he saw her. Standing next to that Weasley boy, she exuded disappointment and disbelief of his actions. He risked only a moment looking into her eyes before he pulled his wand as protection.

* * *

Hermione stared at Severus, tears stinging her eyes. She had hoped it had all been a lie, but there was no denying it now. There he stood, his wand drawn at Harry. Professor McGonagall suddenly stepped in front of Harry and began throwing hexes at Severus. She noted the look of hurt in his eyes as she threw hex after hex, moving towards him and casting harsher spells as she went. Severus deflected two of the spells towards the Carrows and she watched them drop one after the other. Finally with one last look at Hermione, he had spun into a black mist and flown out the window.

The majority of students rushed on Harry, cheering and greeting him happily, as McGonagall instructed Filch to lead the Slytherin students out of the castle and away from the grounds. She quickly went around telling the students that did not wish to fight to flee now while they had a chance, before welcoming the Order and assigning posts to those who would be staying. She squeezed Hermione's shoulder as she passed and offered her a small, sad smile.

Hermione took a deep breath and headed into the crowd, firmly taking Ron's hand and joining Harry on his search for the last Horcrux.

They had found the lost Ravenclaw Diadem in the Room of Requirement and it had been destroyed in Fiendfyre that Vincent Crabbe had cast. Crabbe had lost his life, but they had been able to rescue Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy, who had originally come to stop them.

Voldemort had spoken to everyone fighting for the Light, trying to entice them to give Harry up. Meanwhile, Harry saw visions of Voldemort and Nagini in the Shrieking Shack. They knew Nagini had to be one of the Horcruxes, so the trio threw on the invisibility cloak and traveled through the tunnel below the school to the shack. Once they arrived, however, they heard Severus being interrogated by Voldemort.

Hermione's eyes widened as Voldemort spoke to Severus about the Elder Wand not working for him. He had realized that he would not have power over it until he defeated it's true owner (as Severus was the one to kill Dumbledore, therefore earning the loyalty of the wand), Severus himself. Suddenly they heard a hissed hex and a soft thump. Voldemort then told Nagini to attack. Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth as they heard Severus's body being slammed into the wall over and over by the snake's attack.

They waited until everything had been silent for a few moments before entering the room, Hermione fiercely fighting against the tears threatening to pour from her eyes. She took in Severus's slumped body with a sort of detached numbness. As he lay there bleeding, Harry attempting to help, Hermione couldn't help but feel angry for him. Here he had given this Dark Lord years and years of his life. He had been so devoted that he went so far as to kill Dumbledore, and the man just kills him without a second thought.

Severus begged Harry to catch his memories, leaking out of his eyes along with his tears. Hermione fetched a vial from her bag and handed it over. Within moments, the man went still and Hermione felt the tears fall freely. Ron took her hand and led her away after Harry. The man that she had looked up to, respected, even thought she might…love… was dead. She knew it wasn't the first death of the night, nor would it be the last.

With that thought, she turned her attention to the other lives they still needed to save and filled her mind with determination to avenge his death by taking down Voldemort, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

Once inside the castle, Harry went to Dumbledore's office to view Severus's memories and Hermione and Ron went down to the Chamber of Secrets to destroy Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. Ron had dislodged a fang from the Basilisk's skeleton from all those years ago and handed it off with a confident nod to Hermione. Taking a deep breath, she plunged it into the cup.

An inhuman scream sounded all around as a wall of water rose in front of them. Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her along, sprinting to the door as the water took on the form of Voldemort's snake-like face. When the water was upon them, they both crouched down, covering themselves and praying for their lives. When the water simply fell upon them, she rose slowly, not quite believing they had escaped unscathed. Suddenly it hit her just how many times throughout their lives they had barely escaped. She turned to look at Ron, who seemed to be thinking the same thing she was. As if on cue, they lunged at each other and kissed each other desperately. It wasn't a passionate kiss, or even loving or sensual. But it proved they were still, somehow, alive.

They had managed to find Harry again afterwards just as Voldemort once again spoke to everyone. He allowed them to gather their dead and pause. Then, to Harry alone, he demanded he stop the bloodshed by meeting him in the Forbidden Forest. The trio walked slowly into the Great Hall, now a makeshift infirmary, and they were stunned by the sheer number of injured and dead. As they walked slowly down the aisle towards Ron's family, Hermione broke down at the sight of Lupin and Tonks lying motionless side-by-side. They were so close to taking this villain down, but he still managed to cause such pain.

Finally Molly saw them, and her face fell. Immediately Hermione knew something was terribly wrong. She squeezed Ron's hand tightly and held her breath as they approached. It was Fred lying cold and unresponsive at their feet. Ron let out a strangled choking sort of noise and dropped to his knees, joining George at his brother's side.

Harry waited respectfully as long as he dared before squeezing Hermione's shoulder and walking out. She in turn, gently pulled Ron away and followed Harry to the entrance of the castle.

"I'm going to the Forbidden Forest. It's the only way." Harry said, sure of himself. Hermione felt a sharp pang, already knowing his answer before she asked.

"We'll come with you." She said softly, tears stinging the backs of her eyes. Ron nodded beside her, eyes still swollen and red. Harry gave them both a sad smile.

"No. I need to do this on my own. Besides, I need you to kill the snake." Hermione nodded, crying once more. She threw herself at him and hugged him as tightly as she could, knowing he might not come back.

As the sun was rising the next morning, they heard a voice shouting from outside the Great Hall. Those who could, made their way outside and saw the huge crowd of Death Eaters, led by Voldemort and a skipping Bellatrix coming towards them. Hagrid was with them carrying… Hermione gasped. Harry was lying limp in Hagrid's arms. Cries went up among the group as they recognized Harry.

And then the most amazing thing happened. After Draco reluctantly went to stand with his parents on the side considered more powerful, and Neville stood up to none other than Voldemort himself, Harry jumped from Hagrid's arms and ran. Chaos ensued, hexes flying everywhere. Ron and Hermione immediately went after Nagini, as Harry was handling Voldemort. Molly killed Bellatrix, the Malfoys deserted the rest of the Death Eaters and Hermione and Ron were saved by Neville, who decapitated the snake with the Sword of Gryffindor before it could strike them.

In the end, the Elder Wand failed Voldemort. What he failed to realize is that though Severus killed Dumbledore, it was Draco who disarmed him; and Harry who disarmed Draco in Malfoy Manor when they escaped. So the wand belonged to Harry. Voldemort had been defeated and the Death Eaters fled. Rather than feeling victorious, the trio simply felt drained. They had been on the run for almost a year, been captured or nearly killed several times, they lost people they loved, and in the end had somehow come out alive.

Harry used the Elder Wand only once – to repair his own wand that had been damaged while they were in Godric's Hollow. Then he unceremoniously broke it into pieces and got rid of it. The trio all sat for a moment, just telling themselves that it was over, finally. After some time, they rose and headed back to the others, arms around each other.

The Weasley family all sat together, grieving for Fred and holding each other all a bit closer. Harry sat with Ginny, holding her tightly and murmuring in her ear. Hermione, however, found herself wandering through the Hall, offering her help to anyone who needed it. She wasn't willing to stop moving yet. Suddenly she realized she hadn't seen Severus's body.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione approached the kindly older woman who looked weary with a half-hearted smile.

"Yes, dear?"

"I…I noticed that Sev- Professor Snape's body isn't here. He was in the Shrieking Shack." The woman looked confused for a moment.

"They just did a sweep of that area and didn't find anyone new. I'll send them back out to check."

"Thank you." Hermione walked away feeling a bit uneasy. She hadn't really thought of him since they left the Shrieking Shack, but the thought of his body lying cold and forgotten in that old Shack made her heart hurt.

She noticed that Madam Pomfrey had approached Neville, who had nodded and left – perhaps he would be retrieving Severus's body? Though she had already made her way around the Hall, she made a second round as she waited for Neville to return. Soon he was back, but empty-handed. Confused, she approached them and asked what was going on.

"There wasn't a body there," Neville said, shrugging. "I saw a rather large bloodstain against the wall and on the floor but, no body."

"What?" Hermione breathed.

"Oh dear." Madam Pomfrey said with a frown. Neville and Hermione turned to her expectantly. The woman gave them each a sympathetic look. "It could be possible that the Death Eaters took his body."

"Whose body?" They all whipped around to see Harry behind them.

"Professor Snape's body is missing, and Madam Pomfrey thinks the Death Eaters might have taken it." Neville said. Harry's face turned murderous.

"What?" He hissed. "We need to get him back. They can't have him. And it's _'him'_ , Neville, not _'it'_!" Hermione reached out and took his arm.

"Let's go talk to Kingsley, Harry. I'm sure they can find him." Harry reluctantly moved away and let Hermione lead him across the room to Kingsley. They told him what was happening and Kingsley's face showed that the likelihood they would find his body was not good.

* * *

It had been one week since the battle, and adjusting to life after Voldemort was tougher than any of them had thought possible. The Order helped Molly and Arthur rebuild their home, and Harry and Hermione had moved in with the family. Ginny and Harry had wasted no time diving into their relationship, and seeing them together made Hermione strangely wistful. She and Ron were still together but it had begun to feel…odd. At first, she was just there for him; she enjoyed spending time with him, holding him, talking through everything that had happened. But once he started healing, they went back to their old friendship. While they did hold hands and kiss, it felt forced and unnatural.

She regularly checked in with Kingsley and the Ministry but they had no luck finding Severus's body among the Death Eaters. He had told her once that it was unlikely they would ever find him. Harry took this harder than anyone else, though they had no idea why.

One Saturday evening, after everyone else had gone to bed, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all sat curled up on the sofa and floor in front of the fireplace talking and drinking Butterbeers. A silence fell over the group after a while and they all could feel the weariness of the past few years setting in again.

"There's going to be a trial for him." Harry said quietly. They all turned to see him looking upset, swirling the contents of his mug distractedly.

"For who, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"For Snape. They think he was always on Voldemort's side, and they're going to hold a trial."

"A trial for a dead man? That makes no sense." Ginny said.

"They're doing it for all known Death Eaters," Hermione replied. "They know about his work with the Order though, right?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't think that's enough. I…I think I'm going to testify." He said, taking a large swig of his drink. Ron snorted.

"And what, tell them what a joy he was in Potions class?" He said sarcastically. Harry looked up at him with anger in his eyes.

"You didn't see what I saw. He's not who we thought he was. He wanted us to win, and worked for years to defeat Voldemort – since even before my mother died." Ginny reached up to hold his hand.

"What was in his memories?" Hermione whispered, not completely sure she wanted to know.

"He was in love with her – my mother. And my dad, Lupin, Sirius, and Peter made his life hell. Then Malfoy got him caught up with Death Eaters and he said some nasty things to my mum and then she never spoke to him again. He started working at Hogwarts to spy on the Order and Dumbledore, but once he heard the Prophesy, he switched sides and begged Dumbledore to help keep my family safe. When my mother died, he was heartbroken, but it just strengthened his decision to fight against Voldemort."

"Then why did he kill Dumbledore?" Hermione asked angrily. Harry looked down, fiddling with his drink again.

"When Dumbledore found the first Horcrux, it cursed him. His hand turned black. He had Snape look at it and he brewed potions for him to keep the spreading slow, but it was going to kill him one way or another. Draco had been tasked to kill Dumbledore, but Snape promised him that he'd kill him to save Draco's soul."

Hermione's heart sank. She'd been so wrong about him. Here she had condemned him as a miserable loner when he made her leave his chambers, and she didn't even hesitate to call him a murderer when Dumbledore died. She thought of him bravely fighting Voldemort all these years, enduring torture like the night she took care of him, and never complaining. And then facing Voldemort at the end, and dying all alone. His body lying there for hours, most likely, and then taken by Death Eaters for who knows what evil reason. She wished she could tell him she was sorry, or ensure his body was put to rest. He deserved that.

"I'll help you," she said. "I want to help clear his name." Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks, Hermione."

That night, despite Ron sneaking into her bed each night since the battle, she locked and warded her door. She lay on her bed thinking of the poor, misunderstood man she once knew and finally let all the tears she had been holding back fall freely. With Ron constantly by her side, she hadn't felt like she had a right to cry in front of him and so she had maintained a strong exterior around everyone. But now, she felt her heart breaking for everyone who lost their lives, she cried for missing her parents, for missing out on childhood, and for the man that nobody – not even she – really knew.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione approached Dumbledore's tomb with a heavy heart. As she stood in the cold November wind, she remembered all the times he had felt like a father to the trio. His twinkling eyes, steady supply of candies and kind words were etched on her heart, and she knew she'd miss him for a long time. Putting her hand inside her robes, she pulled out a single Lemon Drop candy and placed in gently on his tomb. After another moment or two thinking, _we'll all miss you_ , she turned to leave, but something black in the distance caught her eye.

Walking quickly across the campus she realized it was a man in flowing robes standing by the Black Lake. As she got closer, she realized the man also had black hair. Her heart skipped a few beats as she wondered if it could possibly be him. A few yards away, she hesitated. What if this was some horrible trick a Death Eater had set up? She stood staring at him, her breath unsteady. After a beat, the man turned and locked eyes with her, his face expressing his surprise.

"Severus?" Hermione breathed. "I thought you were dead." He gave her a small smile.

"I thought I was too. I wish I had been. But alas, it seems life is not yet done with me."

"Why would you wish that?" Severus unfolded his arms and took a few steps forward, passing her and gesturing that she should walk with him.

"I suppose Harry has shared my memories?" Hermione blushed, realizing how intimate knowing a person's memories was.

"Yes."

"Well then. After Lily died, there wasn't really much point to anything anymore. My friends weren't really friends – they were Death Eaters. My parents are dead; the woman I loved is dead… what else is there to live for? I killed the man I considered the closest thing to a friend I had and when I thought I might have a second chance at happiness…" He glanced sideways at her. "That was taken from me, too." Hermione stopped short, making him stop a moment later and turn back to face her.

"Taken from you? You're talking about me?" She asked, folding her arms. He looked confused, but nodded once.

"Are you kidding me? I wasn't taken from you – you threw me out!" She started, his gaze dropping to the ground as her voice rose. "I was there, willingly involved, and wanting you… and you threw me out."

"You wanted me?" He asked quietly, sounding incredulous.

"Of course I did." He raised apologetic eyes to meet hers.

"You have to know why, Hermione. It was dangerous to both of us for it to happen. If I had slipped and Voldemort had seen, he would have gone after you to make me suffer. You were my weakness. And Harry needed you to find the Horcruxes. I just couldn't risk it…no matter how badly I may have wanted it." He reached out to caress her face and she found she couldn't stay angry with him.

Severus seemed so much more vulnerable now that the war was over – now that he didn't have to be a spy. She realized he was finally free. Taking a small step closer to him, she reached up and rested her hands on his strong chest. His arms wound around her and pulled her into an embrace, her head tucked into his neck and his rested atop her curls. They stood there for some time, relishing how safe they both felt in that moment.

"I want to show you something." He whispered. Without waiting for a response, his grip tightened and they spun on the spot, Apparating into a dark, chilly room. She pulled back and looked around.

They stood in the center of a run-down living room. The rug beneath her feet was dirty and moth-eaten, as were the chairs and sofa sitting against the walls. A kitchen could be seen through a wide archway, revealing a table full of garbage and dishes, a broken chair lying beside it. Everything was covered with a thick layer of dust and the place exuded a feeling of despair.

"What is this place?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself. He looked at her with wary eyes.

"This is where I grew up." She stared at him for a long moment.

"How long has it been?"

"I usually come back every summer to do upkeep, but I haven't been back in the past few years. Other than the dust, however, it didn't look much different as a child." Hermione's heart clenched.

"The broken chair was from a time that I had accidentally done magic and my father wanted to punish my mother for it," Severus began. "He didn't like magic. So, he broke it over her and I hid in the coat closet over there until she woke up. If I left the door open a crack, I could keep an eye on her and she lay on the kitchen floor."

"Severus." Hermione gasped, tears gathering in her eyes. He glanced over at her.

"Hermione."

All the emotions she'd felt over the past year came flooding back to her suddenly. She thought of the burning passion she'd felt as Severus had led her to his bed all that time ago. She recalled how badly she had wanted him then, though she didn't even know him. The man standing before her was certainly the same man, but so much more complicated and layered than she had ever thought. She couldn't believe it, but it seemed that she had been given a second chance to find happiness. And to give him what he deserved.

With a small smile, she closed the distance between them and stroked his hair. Taking a breath, she tried to calm her nerves.

"I want you, Severus." His eyes widened even as he snaked his hands around her waist to the small of her back.

"Still?"

"More than ever."

He led them up some creaky stairs to a small bedroom. It had blank blue walls, a small window and a narrow bed. Severus took out his wand and cast a few spells, cleaning the dust away and enlarging the bed before leading her over to it. They stared into each other's eyes as he removed his cloak and she took off her jacket. His hands reached out to grasp the bottom of her long sleeved top and waited for her nod; then he slowly lifted it, skimming his knuckles over her skin, sending chills up and down her spine. He threw her shirt on the ground and hungrily took in her lacy, black bra.

They became frantic, hands and clothing flying. It was still rather cold in the house, so as soon as they were unclothed, he pulled her under the covers and they began working on each other, warming themselves up and making them mad with lust. His mouth moved against hers hungrily, every kiss sending quivers through her body. After a while, he moved to hover above her, positioning himself and stroking her face.

"Are you sure you want this?" He whispered. She nodded, wriggling beneath him in anticipation.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Severus. Please!" She cried, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hermione?" He asked louder. There was something strange about his voice but she couldn't quite put a finger on what it was.

"Hermione!"

Her eyes flew open and she took in surroundings. Her heart sank as she realized she was still in the Weasley's small guest room. Ron was knocking on the door, calling her name.

"Yes, Ron?" She responded, feeling the hot tears pour from her eyes.

"Mum's got breakfast on. Are you coming down or should I bring you something?" Hermione swallowed hard, trying to rid herself of the lump in her throat.

"I'll be down in a minute, Ron."

She heard his footsteps retreat, and took a deep, shuddering breath before rising to dress and join the family downstairs. She plastered a small smile on her face and tried to ignore the despair she felt deep inside.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione was working alongside Professor McGonagall, clearing debris and helping to rebuild the school. Harry was off at the Ministry, trying to talk to them about Severus's trial and Ron had decided he needed more time before he went back. Hermione simply could not stay still, so she had decided to go and help. As they worked, a thought occurred to her.

"Professor McGonagall, I was wondering if I might ask you a question about Professor Snape?" The older woman looked a bit wary, but nodded.

"What is it?"

"I believe I once heard that he still owned his family's home, is that correct?"

"Yes, Spinner's End in Cokeworth. A disgusting place, really. But he tries to maintain it over the summers. I don't know why he never sold it." Hermione became lost in thought as she levitated stones for McGonagall to replace.

The next day, after Harry had left for the Ministry once again, Hermione asked if Ron was up for going to Hogwarts. He shook his head. Thinking quickly, she kissed him on the cheek and said she was going to go help with the repairs for a short while and then she'd return. Ron nodded and offered a small smile.

Minutes later she had Apparated to Cokeworth. She looked around and noticed a tall chimney in the distance. Recalling that his father had worked in a factory, she set off in that direction. The city seemed mostly deserted which gave it an eerie feel. Every street looked identical, and as she got closer to the Mill, the houses grew more dilapidated. Finally, just as she was beginning to lose hope, she saw a street sign reading "Spinner's End".

Her heartbeat quickened as she looked up and down the street looking for any sign of life, but found none. She chose a direction and set off, looking quickly to her left and right at the buildings as she passed. An hour or so later, she had reached the end of the street and thought she should have tried the other direction when she heard a small noise. Holding her breath and listening closely, she heard what sounded like a tea kettle whistling. She snapped her head to the left and looked at the house in front of her. It looked just as run down as the others, but she was sure the sound had come from there.

She quickly crossed to the door and knocked, thinking perhaps the person inside could direct her to where the Snapes had lived. There was no answer, so she tried the doorknob. It turned easily, but the door creaked obnoxiously loud as she pushed it open. She peeked her head inside and looked around. Stunned, she realized it was the house from her dream. Forgetting the sounds she had heard, she pushed the door open farther and stepped inside. She ran her hand along the dust covered sofa, thinking about what terrible stories these walls could tell.

Turning, she saw the stairs that dream Severus had led her up and started to cross to them. However, something caught her eye. She stopped short and gasped as she glanced towards the kitchen. There, standing not five feet from her was none other than Severus Snape; lowering his wand slowly from a defensive position, a look of disbelief upon his face.


	12. Chapter 12

"Y…you're supposed to…to be dead." Hermione stuttered. Severus's face hardened as he pocketed his wand once again.

"Sorry to disappoint." He sneered, turning and moving from her sight. She cautiously walked through the archway to find the kitchen cleaner than it had been in her dream. He was at the far end, making a pot of tea.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I… well, it's complicated." Hermione tried to figure out how to explain her dream. Severus turned around with a steaming tea cup in his hands, eyebrow raised.

"Okay. Well, you're going to think I'm crazy, but, I had a dream about this place. And then McGonagall told me where this house was and, well, I came and saw everything was familiar from that dream."

"But why would you come?" He asked. She hung her head, wringing her hands.

"I…I wanted to see it. I wanted to feel closer to you and maybe learn more about you."

"Learn more about me? Because my memories aren't enough? I assume our Mr. Potter didn't keep them to himself." He snorted, moving to the table and gesturing to the broken chair. "You see this chair? My father broke this over my mother when I was a child. I waited for her to wake up –"

"You hid in the closet and left the door open a crack so you could watch her until she woke up." Severus looked at her in bewilderment. There was no way she could have known that.

"And what else did you dream exactly?" He asked quietly. She blushed, remembering their time upstairs.

"You took me upstairs to your room and…"

"I think I can imagine."

Severus walked out of the room, leaving Hermione to follow him through the living room and into a sitting room behind the stairs. As she entered and took in her surroundings, she gasped. It may not have been the biggest, brightest or most beautiful room, but with wall to wall bookshelves packed full and a threadbare sofa near a small fireplace, it was a haven for someone like her. She moved to one of the shelves, taking in the titles and running her fingers over the bindings. This was by far the best kept room in the house, and Severus seemed at home and comfortable in a chair in the corner, sipping his tea and watching her.

Finally she turned away from the books and sank slowly onto the sofa. She looked into his eyes to try to read him, but he had his guard up.

"What happened back in the Shrieking Shack?" She asked. "I thought – we all thought you had died. And then we sent Neville to retrieve your body and you were gone. We were so worried – Kingsley thought the Death Eaters took your body for some nefarious reason." Severus shifted uncomfortably, his hand absentmindedly rubbing his neck where Nagini had attacked him.

"Fawkes." He said simply. Hermione gaped at him a moment before responding. No one had seen Fawkes since Dumbledore had died. Why would he have come back?

"But why? I thought he was only loyal to Dumbledore?" Severus nodded.

"As did I. The only plausible explanation I have been able to formulate is that after Dumbledore, the next person Fawkes _would_ be loyal to would be Harry. As he was fortunate enough to not be in peril over the last year, he was not needed. However –"

"When you assisted Harry by giving your memories, Fawkes came to save you." Hermione finished. Severus shrugged gracefully.

"It's not probable, but it's the only reason I can think of. I opened my eyes to hear his call, and I saw those red feathers fly out the window. By all means he should never have come to me."

"You were loyal to Dumbledore. Until the very end." She insisted. Severus snorted.

"By killing him? Yes, very loyal."

"No. You promised him you would do it in place of Draco. You kept your vow to him. You protected the students like you promised him, and you gave Harry the final instructions – just as you promised. Perhaps Fawkes was loyal to you until the end of your promises to Dumbledore. And then he came to save you as a repayment of sorts." Severus stared thoughtfully out the window.

They would probably never know what made Fawkes save him exactly, but Hermione felt a surge of gratefulness to the bird. She sat quietly, watching Severus as he stared out the window, seeming a million miles away.

"What happened next? Where did you go?" Hermione asked. Without looking away from the window, he sighed.

"I went to St Mungos, gave them a fake name and received the Blood Replenishing Potion I needed. The Phoenix's tears had washed out the venom, so they released me by dawn. I didn't want to be anywhere near Hogwarts, so I went to the only other place I had ever called home – here. I've been here ever since."

Hermione let her eyes rake over his body. He wasn't wearing his usual cloak, but the rest of his outfit – slacks, white dress shirt and the black jacket was the same as usual; though the jacket was open and the shirt was unbuttoned at the top. His hair was stringy, looking like it needed a good wash, and for the first time she could remember, she saw he had quite a bit of stubble on his chin. Looking more closely at his face, she realized he had lost a lot of weight since she had last seen him.

"Have you been eating?" She wondered aloud. Severus finally turned away from the window and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Forgive me, it just seems like it has perhaps been a while since you've had a good meal." He said nothing in return, only stared back at her. She rose from the sofa and left the room.

"I'll just go and make you something." She called over her shoulder.

Entering the kitchen once again, she went straight to the icebox hoping to find something for a sandwich. However, there was nothing inside but a half-full bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. She turned and went to the pantry, thinking perhaps he only had non-perishable foods. But it was bare in there as well except for black tea. Frowning, she opened cupboard after cupboard and cabinet after cabinet but found nothing except dust covered plates.

"Find anything useful?" She whirled around to see Severus leaving against the archway to the kitchen, arms folded.

"What have you been eating?" She asked quietly.

"Firewhiskey and tea are treating me just fine, thank you very much." He started to turn away but she rushed over and pulled his arm until he looked at her.

"You were given another chance at life! And this is what you do with it? Don't just throw it away!" She cried. Severus yanked his arm away from her and flashed angry eyes her way.

"It is none of your business what I do with my life." He said dangerously.

"You're a coward." She whispered. His eyebrows raised and he drew himself to his full height.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You are a coward. I can't believe that now that you finally have freedom, you would waste it like this." She knew she had nothing but disgust and disappointment written on her face, but she didn't care.

"Get out." He breathed. She scoffed, shaking her head.

"I'm having Déjà vu." With that last cutting remark, she strode out of the kitchen, across the living room and out the door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

Her last remark had cut him deeply. The memories of that night were still fresh in his mind. Though he knew he had made the right decision for her safety, he still regretted it. And now, he pushed her away again. He knew deep down that he _was_ wasting his life, but she couldn't know what relief he had felt to finally be done in this life. His struggle had finally been over, but that damn bird just couldn't let him be.

Cursing under his breath, he decided to get an early start – rinsing out his tea cup and filling it with Firewhiskey. He started to leave, but doubled back to bring the rest of the bottle with him to the sitting room. Sinking into his chair, he let his mind wander. Why had she really tried to find him and what had she thought she'd find? He wondered if she would tell anyone. He wished she wouldn't, but it would be fitting that the Ministry would show up in just moments to throw him in Azkaban. He wouldn't blame them, and would certainly deserve it. But sitting here drowning his sorrows in Firewhiskey day in and day out was certainly more preferable.


	13. Chapter 13

Slamming the door behind her, Hermione stomped into the Weasley's living room and sat down in a huff.

"Rough day?" A quiet voice asked from the staircase. She looked up to see Ron leaning over the railing.

"I suppose you could say that." She mumbled. Ron descended the remaining stairs and sat down across from her.

"So how is the rebuild going?" He asked conversationally.

"The what?"

"The rebuild – at Hogwarts." Ron looked at her a little nervously. Hermione bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him or not. _No, better tell Harry first._

"Oh, yes of course. It's going well. It'll just be a bigger project that we initially thought." Ron nodded and reached across to rest a consoling hand on her knee. She offered him a small smile in return.

The rest of the evening was spent with the family, eating and chatting – though they carefully avoided talking of the battle when they were all together, as the loss of Fred was still too fresh. Molly had made a delicious meal of soft and fresh baked rolls, a whole roasted chicken and sautéed vegetables. She could easily give the house elves at Hogwarts a run for their money when it came to cooking.

Hermione watched Molly and Arthur clean up after dinner as the rest of them sat talking in the living room. It started as just a glance over towards them, but found she couldn't take her eyes away from the sight. They moved gracefully around the kitchen, as if they had a well-rehearsed routine to gather dishes. Once at the sink, instead of just using magic, Molly washed the dishes and Arthur dried. She wondered why for a moment, but then realized that they were actually enjoying themselves. They spoke softly to each other as they went, pausing occasionally to smile at the other. As they finished up, Molly's face grew sad as she dried her hands. Hermione felt as if she was intruding as she watched Arthur gather her into a warm embrace, and watched as tears fell from her eyes.

"Right, 'Mione?" Ron laughed at some unheard joke as he jabbed her in the side with his elbow. She turned back, rubbing her side.

"Erm, sure Ron."

As they did most nights, the trio plus Ginny stayed up late. Tonight they sipped their Butterbeers mostly in silence, pausing only to ask each other how rebuilding was going or how the trial was coming along.

"I'm not sure which way it's going to go," Harry admitted. "I've turned in all my memories and Snape's memories, and even got them to allow a statement from Dumbledore's portrait. I just don't know if it'll be enough."

"What sort of evidence do they have against him?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing terribly substantial, just witnesses who've seen his Dark Mark, the fact that he killed Dumbledore and what happened while he was Headmaster mostly."

"I thought he helped a lot of kids escape?" Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"He did, but there was still a lot of torture going on at the school during that time. I wish we had more people to vouch for him. So many died in the war…" He trailed off.

"Harry," she began. "Could I talk to you in private for a moment?" Her companions all looked at her with surprise. They usually discussed everything together. After a brief glance at Ginny and Ron, he nodded and stood.

"Shall we go sit out by the garden?" He asked. Hermione nodded gratefully. After giving Ron a small smile, she rose and followed Harry outside. Once seated, she hesitated, trying to decide just how to tell him.

"So what's up, Hermione?" He asked.

"It's Severus." She said nervously. Harry's eyebrow rose.

" _Severus_?" He repeated. "When did you start calling him that?"

"It's complicated, Harry," she sighed. "The point is… he's alive." She looked over at him in time to see his face whiten in shock. His mouth dropped open.

"W…what? He's…he's alive?" He gasped. Hermione nodded. "How…how do you know?" Hermione licked her lips and took a deep breath.

"I asked McGonagall if he still owned his parents' house because I wanted to see if there was anything there that might help his case," she fudged the truth a bit, not ready to tell him anything about their past. "He does. So I travelled there today to see if I could find it. I did, and Severus was there too."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. They sat in silence a few moments before speaking again.

"Was…was he alright?" Harry asked.

"For the most part; though it doesn't seem as though he's eating – at all. I'm worried about him." She said. Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"How did he survive? I was right there – I _saw_ him die." He suddenly burst out, running his hand through his naturally messy hair.

"Fawkes saved him. We're not sure why."

"Would he speak at his trial?" Harry asked, turning to face her. Hermione bit her lip.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling not. He seems to think he deserved to die and doesn't have much will to keep living."

"I want to see him." Harry said firmly, rising from the bench they were seated on.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Hermione muttered.

"Nonsense. He needs some sense talked into him and he at least owes me a conversation after all these years." Hermione sighed. She knew him well enough to know that nothing would sidetrack him now.

They had returned to their significant others and smoothly lied, saying they were just discussing private matters regarding the trial – which, she supposed, wasn't that much of a lie, really. The next morning, they made the excuse of going to the Ministry and instead Apparated to Cokeworth. As they walked down Spinner's End, she wondered if he would still be there. Her stomach turned at the thought that maybe he had fled after she left the day before. Approaching the door, she felt a nervous flutter in her chest as she reached out and knocked. There was nothing but silence for several minutes. Harry reached out and pounded harder on the door. Finally, Hermione tried the doorknob – it was still unlocked. They slowly made their way inside, calling 'hello' and checking the kitchen for any sign of life.

Hermione let Harry walk around a bit more as she went to check if he was in the sitting room. She took only a step inside before halting abruptly.

"I found him." She whispered to Harry. He came up behind her and looked over her shoulder. Severus was sprawled out in his chair in the corner, fast asleep. The tea cup was lying broken below one hand and the now-empty bottle of Firewhiskey lying on the floor on his other side.

"Why don't you go and brew some of that black tea," she said quietly to Harry. "I'll get him up. It would be less of a shock if it was me he saw." Harry nodded and made his way back to the kitchen. With a determined sigh, Hermione pulled out her wand. She repaired the tea cup and sent it to the kitchen, banishing the empty bottle all together. She started a fire in the fireplace and opened the curtains, letting an abundance of gray light into the room. Severus stirred slightly, a vague grimace passing across his face. Thinking quickly, she whispered "Accio, Severus's wand." It reluctantly flew out of his jacket and into her hand.

Taking a deep breath, she crept over to him and sank to her knees in front of him. Reaching out, she gently rocked his arm. He didn't stir at all. Bravely moving her hand to his knee, she shook him again. Still nothing. She groaned quietly, not looking forward to his inevitable nasty mood. She stood and backed away a few steps.

"Professor?" She called quietly, thinking it best to use formal terms at the moment. He flinched a bit, but still didn't wake. She tried again, louder. He sighed heavily, but still nothing.

"Professor Snape!" She shouted. He groaned and shifted in his seat but still did not wake. She took in the innocence of his sleeping face and felt a twinge of affection for the man before her. _Knock it off, Granger._ She told herself. He kicked her out of his home less than 24 hours ago and obviously held no affection for _her_. Now, he needed to wake up and face the music.

Thinking quickly, she went to the kitchen where Harry was pouring a cup of freshly brewed tea. She took it from him gratefully and asked if he might Apparate away to find some bread, eggs and sausages for her to cook. He nodded and left immediately. While he was gone, she made her way around the main floor, repairing furniture, starting a fire, opening curtains and cleaning away the dust.

Now she stood at the bottom of the stairs, taking a deep breath. She needed to go up there and clean so he'd have someplace to sleep. She made her way up, trying to ignore the feeling that she was trespassing. The first room she found was the master bedroom. She quickly cast her spells, leaving the room untouched but significantly cleaner. She did the same to the small bathroom and then entered the last room, which she knew to be his.

Entering slowly, she noticed it was the exact room from her dream. She walked around slowly, trailing her hand along the dusty, moth-eaten covers. Finally with a flourish, she cleaned it up and started to leave. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. He had changed it in her dream. He had bad memories of this place – there was probably a reason that he slept downstairs. Lifting her wand again, she changed the walls to a dark emerald green, complete with black wrought iron lanterns hanging evenly spaced throughout the room. She conjured thick black curtains for the small window and then turned to the bed. Turning it from a single to a king-size, she made it a four poster and changed the bedding to green silk with a black quilt. Just before exiting, she turned back and added a few empty bookcases along the wall for him to fill with his favorites, and transfigured the small suits in his closet to copies of his usual outfit. She smiled and thought the new room would suit him well.

As she was descending the last few steps, Harry walked in the door with a few large paper bags. She joined him in the kitchen and smiled brightly at him when she realized he had not just gotten the things she asked for, but plenty of other food to stock his fridge and pantry with for at least a few days. They got to work quickly, Harry cleaning and putting away the groceries and Hermione cooking a large breakfast.

Finally, they were finished with their tasks and Hermione went back to the sitting room. It was almost noon by now, and the man was still out cold. She tried one last time to wake him up verbally and when that failed, she made a decision. Stepping back even father – almost all the way to the door, she took a deep breath.

"Aguamenti." A short jet of cold water streamed out of her wand and washed over the older man. He spluttered and rose to his feet, hands patting his jacket furiously, looking, no doubt, for his wand. He turned bloodshot eyes to her and his expression turned murderous.

"Where is my wand?" He asked angrily.

"I took it." She said simply. He strode up to her until they were almost touching, no doubt thinking it would intimidate her – it didn't.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Getting you up. You were being rather difficult." She turned and walked towards the kitchen. He followed her slowly, using the wall to steady himself.

"You cleaned?" He asked grumpily.

"Yes, and you'll find your room clean and perhaps more preferable to sleep in than your old chair." He gave her a strange look and sniffed the air. She could hear his stomach rumble from almost across the room.

"Hungry?" She asked with a smirk. He grimaced at her, but followed her to the table.

She had lain out a newly cleaned plate and utensils along with a transfigured black cloth napkin at the head of the table. The plate was heaped with 2 slices of toast, a mountain of scrambled eggs and several sausages. A large cup of black tea sat steaming beside the plate.

He wasted no time sitting down and tucking in, eating like the starved man he was. Hermione watched him somewhat sadly, realizing it had most likely been over a week since he'd eaten anything. He took a break from his food to gulp some tea and finally noticed Harry standing on the far side of the kitchen, watching him with a look of concern.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am conveniently forgetting one of the deaths from DH to suit my plot. I always thought hers was particularly gruesome anyways.

* * *

Severus rose to his feet slowly.

"What is he doing here?" He snarled. Harry took a step forward and lifted his hands in surrender.

"I'm only here to make sure you're okay and let you know what's happening in the outside world." He said. Severus glared at him.

"I get the Prophet. That's all the outside world I need."

"So you know about the trial, then?" Hermione asked, moving forward to grasp the back of the chair in front of her.

"Mine? Yes." He sat back down and grabbed his tea cup.

"Hermione and I have been building a case for you." Harry said softly.

"I assure you, there's no need." Severus sneered, sipping his tea.

"We were hoping that you might speak at the trial." Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"No, thank you."

"But if you'd just listen –" Harry started. Severus rose to his feet once again and threw the tea cup against the far wall. Harry flinched, but held the man's gaze.

"No. You may think this is some noble cause, but I assure you, it is not. I deserve whatever I get, no matter the severity. If you don't understand what it means to be a Death Eater, Mr. Potter, it is to sit around a room, torturing and killing muggles or muggleborns or anyone who can give us information. I've killed people before Dumbledore. I followed an evil, vile man for years because of what I thought he could give me. I was relieved when I thought I was dead and finally free of him, but now that I am regrettably alive, I _should_ be made to pay for my mistakes."

"You may have started out with him for the wrong reasons, but you've spent 18 years working for the Order. That's a lot longer than you were simply a Death Eater. You did what you had to, to survive and to continue helping the Order." Harry argued. Severus shook his head.

"You may as well leave, then. If you must be involved with the trial, I shan't stop you but know that it's highly unlikely you'll come out on top. It'd be better for your reputation to not involve yourself." Severus said in a resigned voice.

"I'll decide that for myself, thanks." Harry said. He looked at Hermione, who simply nodded at him. Then Harry strode out of the house and they heard the faint 'pop' of his Apparating away. Hermione crossed to the stove, poured another cup of tea and brought it in front of him before settling into a chair herself.

"You needn't stay." He said to her, staring down at his half-eaten plate. She turned weary eyes to him and pointed to the plate.

"You really ought to finish before it all goes cold." She muttered. He stared at her for a moment, trying to guess her thoughts, but eventually picked up his fork once again. The food was delicious. Once he finished, Hermione swiped his dishes away and sent them magically to the sink to be washed. He sank back in his chair to nurse his tea, and wondered why she had come back.

"Thank you," he ground out, "For the meal." Hermione gave him a small smile.

"I figured it'd lessen your wrath from being woken up, most likely with a bad hangover." She replied. He raised his eyebrows and turned back to his tea. "Oh and by the way, Harry bought lots of food and stocked your pantry."

Severus looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of the shelves full of crackers, rice, flour, sugar, teas, bread, canned fruit and other non-perishable items. He felt a twinge of guilt at throwing the boy out, but he just wanted to be left alone. His gaze quickly cut to Hermione. _She's different._ He thought.

"What made you come back today?" He asked tentatively.

"What, after your lovely send off yesterday?" She asked sarcastically. "Harry wanted to talk to you about the trial."

 _So it was just because of Harry,_ he thought with a pang of sadness.

"I told him you probably wouldn't agree to have anything to do with your trial, but once he gets an idea in his head, he's hard to sway." She said with a sigh.

He took a swig of the last of his tea and stared at her thoughtfully. He wondered why she had anything to do with his trial. He hadn't exactly given her any reason to trust his loyalties, or to make her loyal to him. Not to mention why she had come to his home in the first place. She wanted to learn more about him? Was it for the trial? He frowned, trying to make sense of it all.

"Shall I show you your room? Feel free to change it all – I just wanted it to be a bit more welcoming. Here's your wand, by the way." She slid it over to him and he quickly snatched it up. With a nod, she rose from the table and he followed her up the creaky stairs. He noticed as they passed the open doors that she had thoroughly cleaned the bathroom and his parents' old bedroom. She led him inside his room and turned to get his reaction.

He kept his face carefully emotionless, but he gazed around in wonder. It was certainly not the drab bedroom of his youth anymore. In fact, she had made it closely resemble the dungeons of Hogwarts. The bed was almost an exact replica – however, he noticed the bedding was of a higher quality.

"Silk sheets?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She colored a little.

"I find them very comfortable, but of course you can change them to whatever you'd like."

He turned to hide his smirk. _So she likes silk sheets, aye?_ He ran his fingers over the fabric and closed his eyes. Yes, he'd imagine this would feel quite nice on his skin, especially when his body was entwined with hers. His eyes snapped open, halting the intimate vision that had just played in his mind. He looked over at her to find her looking at the bed as well, a strange look on her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked. This seemed to shake her free from her thoughts.

"Yes, yes of course." She smiled and made her way to the door. "Would you like any help with anything before I go?"

"You're leaving?" He asked, wrinkling his brow. Hermione nodded.

"I don't want to overstay my welcome." She looked a bit sad as she said these words and Severus felt guilt deep down for making her leave yesterday. Without thinking, he crossed to her and leaned down.

"You're always welcome." He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him with startled eyes. They looked at each other for a few moments. Finally he raised his hand to cup her cheek. Her eyes glazed over and she leaned towards him a bit. Suddenly the sound of the dishes being magically put away sounded and she pulled away.

"I…I really must be going." She said, her cheeks flushed once again. He nodded at her and watched her walk away.

He sat down on the bed and looked around, feeling a bit touched that she would know he hadn't used his room because of the memories it held. He was also glad she had transformed _his_ room and not the master, as that would have been unbearable to stay in. She had decorated it perfectly, making him feel right at home.

She had come, regardless of the reason, cleaned his house, made him feel comfortable in his old bedroom, made him a delicious meal and they had even stocked his cupboards. He knew he owed them nothing but gratitude, but he didn't want to be some sort of false hero for anyone. There was nothing more that he wanted than for her to be beside him, but he knew he didn't deserve her. She didn't deserve dirty looks and scorn for being by his side. And he wished the two of them would drop his trial so he didn't have to feel responsible when they were shunned for supporting a traitor.

* * *

Hermione decided to walk a while rather than Apparate away immediately. She thought a bit about Ron, and how their relationship seemed nonexistent these days. She felt a bit guilty that she was going to see Severus behind his back, but nothing had happened between them. Still, she decided she should probably have a talk with him.

After dinner that night, she asked Ron to go for a walk with her. In silence, they walked along the perimeter of the large property. Finally, she gathered her courage and prayed she wouldn't hurt him too badly.

"Ron, I don't think we should be together." She said quietly. He abruptly stopped and turned to her.

"What?"

"It's just – I don't think we're really working any more. Now that we're not on the run or fighting the war… it just feels like whatever we had fizzled out." Ron looked at her for a moment, seeming to fight internally a bit.

"I've been spending some time with Lavender." He said in a rush.

"Lavender Brown?" She asked.

"Yeah. I went to Diagon Alley to see if George needed help at the shop and ran into her. We ended up at Fortescue's and talked for a long time. I met her again this morning." He said. Noticing the look of shock on her face he quickly added, "Nothing has happened, or anything. But we've been talking a lot about our relationship at Hogwarts and…I kind of miss it."

"Wow, that was unexpected." Hermione breathed.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything." Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"No, no you didn't. I'm happy for you, Ron. Really I am." He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"We're still friends though, right?" He asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"You couldn't get rid of me that easily." She joked.

Ron asked if she wanted to go back inside but she wanted some time alone first. Sitting on the bench by the garden, she took a deep breath. She really was happy for him. But the thought that he already had someone made her a little sad. After some time, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey," Harry said. Hermione smiled up at him. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was time." They sat in silence for a while before a thought occurred to her.

"Harry, you still own Grimmauld Place, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, I feel a little awkward staying here now. I know Molly and Arthur probably wouldn't mind but… it's just their family and you – and you and Ginny are getting serious… I don't think I'd be comfortable here." Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you really think you'd be comfortable _there_? It's got a lot of memories, and that bloody portrait is still there."

"I think it'll be fine. It wouldn't forever. I'm planning to take my N.E.W.T.s as soon as Hogwarts opens again and then hopefully I'll be able to find a job and find my own place." Harry stared at her for a moment.

"If that's what you really want, you can stay as long as you'd like. Just, stay tonight, okay?" Hermione nodded and gave Harry a hug, thanking him.

The next day, she wished Ron luck going to ask Lavender to take him back, and went with Harry to Grimmauld Place. He helped her clean and unpack her things, making her as comfortable as possible.

"Are you going to see him today?" Harry asked.

"No, I was going to wait until this weekend."

"Alright. Well, when you see him, could you tell him his trial has been scheduled?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Sure, when is it?"

"Next Wednesday." He said somberly.

"That's less than a week! Will we be ready?" Hermione asked.

"We'll have to be."


	15. Chapter 15

Living at Grimmauld Place did prove to be a bit of a challenge. It was strange for her to be living on her own, especially in such a large house. Kreacher skulked about, unnerving her with his constant muttering. She didn't allow him to serve her, which seemed to make him even more disgruntled. The portrait did indeed scream at her, but she didn't come and go very often. Most of her time was spent either at Hogwarts helping to rebuild, or working on the trial in the Grimmauld Place kitchen.

It surprised her how much the trial stressed her out. Sure she thought he should be let off and believed him to be a better man than most, but what did it really matter to her if he paid for his crimes or not. As he said, he had murdered people that she didn't know about. Still, something in her made her work harder than ever to find anything that might help his case. She knew also that at some point, people would have to know he had survived, and that was the thing that worried her most of all.

Sunday morning she stopped at the nearest grocer for a few bags of food to bring with her on her visit to see Severus again. She remembered the awkward moment in his room before she had left and felt butterflies in her stomach. She no longer had to worry that she was betraying Ron, but she still didn't want to believe there was more between them then there was.

"Hello?" She called as she pushed the door open. She hadn't bothered to knock, as the door was still unlocked. "It's just me, putting some groceries away."

She got to work quickly, putting everything in its proper place. She noticed with a grin that food had indeed disappeared from the previous haul, meaning he was finally eating. After she had finished and put the bags away, she frowned, wondering if he was still asleep. She cast a spell on the stairs to silence the creaking, so as not to wake him.

Taking a few steps down the hall, she noticed his bedroom door was open. Curious, she took another step and glanced randomly to her left, nearly having a heart attack. She gasped loudly at the sight before her. Severus Snape standing completely nude while shaving at the bathroom sink.

A series of quick events happened: Severus's eyes widened in shock, he cursed as he cut his jaw and he slammed the door shut with a wave of his hand. Hermione had just stood there, squeezing her eyes shut as soon as he had cursed. Now with the door closed, she felt the searing heat on her cheeks as she fled back downstairs and into the kitchen. Covering her face with her hands, she mumbled what an idiot she was before trying to distract herself by making him breakfast. As she cooked the sausages, she felt a hint of a smile on her lips. She had just seen him naked for the first time. And it certainly did not disappoint. She bit her lip recalling the muscles visible on his shoulders and arms, the small swell of his rear end, and his powerful leg muscles. Not to mention the other impressive thing she had seen on his body… she flushed all over again and grinned to herself.

"You do know how to knock, I presume?" An exasperated voice asked from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see him now fully dressed, standing by the table with his arms crossed.

"Yes. I called out when I arrived, but I didn't hear any response." She replied, turning back to the stove.

"I must've still been in the shower." He mumbled, seemingly to himself.

A moment passed before she felt the telltale buzz of electricity behind her, meaning he was looking over her shoulder. She swallowed hard and tried to focus on what she was doing.

"Sausage again, hmm?" He asked. She nodded.

"And there's tea brewing and a quiche in the oven."

"A quiche?" He said in surprise. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"From my mother, of course." She turned to glance at him and saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes. Instantly, she realized her mistake.

"Your mother never taught you, I take it?" She asked. Severus nodded his head, attempting indifference.

"No, I never learned."

"What have you been eating, then?" She asked, concerned.

"Well I know how to make toast and boil water. I'm not completely helpless." He grumbled as he turned to walk away.

"It'll be done in just a few minutes." She called as he rounded the corner.

When she was finished, she plated the food and put away the leftovers. Pouring some tea to set beside his place, she wandered over to the sitting room to find him. Sure enough, he sat on his favorite chair, the Daily Prophet opened in front of him.

"Breakfast is ready." She said softly. He lowered the paper with a grim expression on his face.

"So my trial is coming up?" Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"I was going to tell you." He rose and threw the paper in the fire.

"It doesn't matter," he said, staring into the flames. Suddenly he turned and strode over to her, gripping her shoulders firmly in his hands. "You should get out of this while you still can. I'm not worth the shame you'll get from taking my side publicly." She gently took his hands off of her.

"Your food is getting cold." She said, as she turned and walked away.

He followed her into the kitchen once again, and sat down at his place. She finished putting things away and stood by the sink, contemplating making a few meals that he could simply heat up over the next few days.

"Would you join me?" His voice was soft, almost childlike as he asked. She glanced over at him and sat his food untouched – he was waiting for her. She hesitated a moment, but finally put a small helping on another plate and took the place to his left. He watched her take a bite and then began eating himself, much more controlled than last time. She was relieved to see his coloring a bit better and his face looking fuller. Her own face flushed yet again when she saw the tiny scar from his razor.

"I'm sorry." She said. He glanced up from his plate.

"For what?"

"For walking in on you. I had thought perhaps you were still sleeping." She took a sip of tea, noticing her hand was trembling a bit.

"Well, I can't say I've ever had a student see me quite like that before." He said, attempting humor. She shot a look up at him.

"I'm _not_ your student anymore." She said forcefully. He let his gaze travel across her upper body, taking in her tousled hair, full lips, thick eyelashes and the tee shirt that hugged her curves perfectly.

"I am well aware." He said in a low voice. They looked at each other for a few moments, the tension building between them. Finally, he broke their gaze and returned to his food, leaving her heart racing.

She spent the rest of the morning there, making meals for him and even showing him some easy dishes to make himself. He caught on quickly, and soon it was lunchtime. They made sandwiches side-by-side and ate amicably, talking about the trial. He seemed surprised that Dumbledore's portrait would be allowed to give a statement, and slightly perturbed that his memories had already been given for evidence, but kept his thoughts to himself.

* * *

After lunch, Hermione yawned and he noticed for the first time the dark circles under her eyes.

"Have you been sleeping alright?" He asked, concerned. She rubbed her face before responding.

"Oh, well, sleep has been rough since the war; too many bad memories. But now at Grimmauld Place, I'm finding it harder to get a good night's rest."

"You're staying at Grimmauld Place? With Harry?" He asked. She shook her head.

"He and I were staying at The Burrow, but Ron and I recently broke up and I felt awkward staying there after. Harry let me move in."

Severus couldn't believe she'd stay in such a place. Putting up with Kreacher and that portrait every day must be hard enough, not to mention the memories she must have of that place. He also noticed, with some distaste, that hearing she had been with Ron made his stomach heave.

"You don't belong in a place like that." He said quietly. She glanced up at him, surprised.

"I don't?" She asked. He longed to ask her to stay with him. She had done so much, and if she insisted on coming around from time to time, she may as well stay. But he couldn't get the words out.

"Well, if you'd like, you could take a nap here before returning." He said. She looked up at him with grateful eyes.

"That sounds nice." She said with a small smile. He walked out of the kitchen with her following. He started climbing the stairs when he realized she was no longer behind him. Turning, he saw her lying down on the musty old sofa in the living room.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She raised her head wearily.

"Taking a nap?"

"Not on that old thing, you're not. At least come and stay in the master bedroom." He said. She got up, followed him into the master and looked around, fidgeting.

"Are you sure this is alright?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Of course." He said stiffly. As she began to lie down on the covers he reached out and handed her a vial.

"What is this?"

"Dreamless Sleep. I thought you might like a peaceful rest." She shocked him by looking up with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, I appreciate this." Her voice quivered as she spoke. He nodded stiffly in return and watched her down the contents. Then he took the empty vial and left the room.

Several minutes later he found he could not simply pace around his room any longer. He made his way down the hall, stepping once again into the master bedroom. She was curled up on her side, her face innocent, but looking cold. He raised his wand, thinking to cover her with the blanket, but hesitated. She didn't belong there, where his miserable excuse of parents had slept. He debated transfiguring another bed, but then remembered her words from the other day, _she likes silk sheets._ He debated only for a moment before levitating her body from the bed and down the hall to his own bed. Pulling the covers back, he slid her in and covered her up. She uncurled a bit and sighed happily. He felt a small smile on his own face.

He watched her for quite some time before a reckless idea crossed his mind. Moving quickly, he took off his jacket and boots, laid his wand on the side table and gracefully slipped under the covers beside her. He had to agree that the sheets felt heavenly, and he had slept better here than he had in a very long time. He turned his head towards her and relished having her beautiful face mere inches from his own. He reached out a gentle hand to brush a stray curl off her cheek. Without warning, she sighed again and moved towards him, wrapping her right arm and leg around his body and resting her head on his shoulder. He froze as she did this but after she stilled, his whole body felt hot and on edge. He bent his head a bit and inhaled the scent of Cherry Blossoms he knew so well. Wrapping his own arms around her and holding her tightly, he closed his own eyes and thought how wonderful it would be, if he could fall asleep this way every night. With that thought, he drifted off into a very pleasant slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione stretched lazily, coming out of the best sleep she'd had in weeks. Upon opening her eyes, however, she realized with a start that this was not her bed. In fact, it was Severus's. She racked her brain trying to remember how she had gotten there. _I could've sworn I fell asleep atop the other bed._

She turned her head to the left and found the other side of the bed neatly made. She felt a pang of disappointment. _What, did you expect him to climb in with you?_ A voice in her head sneered. She stretched and wondered what it would be like to sleep next to him.

At that moment, she heard a small crash from downstairs, followed by a loud curse. She jumped out of bed and raced down the hall, trying to smooth her hair and clothes as she went. There was a strange smell in the air as she rounded the corner into the kitchen.

Severus stood facing the stove, levitating a pan with something rather black up from the floor. A large pot bubbling away sat on the stove, and a bit of smoke was sneaking out of the oven. She held back, leaning against the archway, trying to hide her smile with her hand as she watched him. He placed the pan back onto the stove and reached in, turning the contents and burning himself, eliciting another curse from his lips. Then he stuck a spoon into the large pot which sloshed water over the side, making the flame flicker and sizzle. Finally he opened the oven, waving his hand in front of his face a few times to clear the smoke. He took a tray out and growled at the blackened bread. She accidentally let out a small snort and he turned quickly, looking startled – and sent the bread sliding off the tray and onto the floor. He sighed as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You make this look so easy." He grumbled. She smiled openly at him now and joined him to assess the situation.

"Well, you make Potions look very easy though it's anything but. We all have our strengths." She said, poking at the blackened lumps in the pan.

"It was chicken." He said sullenly. She grinned up at him. It made her feel powerful, that she could do something better than he could. That she could teach _him_ something.

"What were you trying to make for yourself?" She asked, dumping out the chicken and starting over. He took a step back to let her work.

"I was trying to make chicken with Alfredo and garlic bread…for us." She turned to look at him. He was cooking for her, too? She felt a little flutter in her heart and warmed to him. She wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. Turning back to the stove, she worked quickly, showing him the correct way to sear the chicken, how long to bake the bread and the right way to cook the pasta.

They worked well together, and once he caught on, his hands had the same grace and dexterity that they did when he was brewing, she noticed. He collected the plates and helped her dish everything up and set the table just as she had when she had laid out his meals. She sat and picked up her knife and fork.

"One more thing." Severus said quickly. Leaving the kitchen, she heard a door open and footsteps on a set of stairs. After a few moments of silence he reappeared, wiping dust off of a bottle. She knitted her brows together in curiosity.

"What's that?"

"It's Elf-made wine. I thought it might be enjoyable with the meal." He said, suddenly looking hesitant. Hermione smiled back at him.

"I've never tried it."

"It's a bit strong, but the taste is decent."

"That's very thoughtful of you, thank you." She rose to fetch wine glasses from the cabinet.

The meal was delicious, and Hermione greatly enjoyed the wine. She felt a bit looser and warmer at the end of her meal and boldly asked for a second glass. He seemed to be a bit reluctant to pour another, but complied nonetheless. He poured himself a second glass as well. Once they had cleaned up, they retreated to the sitting room and sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Why did you agree to help Harry with my trial?" He asked suddenly.

"It was the right thing to do." She said simply.

"But why? Whatever gave you the idea that I deserved to be exonerated?" He asked, leaning forward in his seat. She sighed, and looked down, swirling the wine in her glass.

"To be honest, after Dumbledore's death, I didn't. I condemned you as much as the next person, believe me. But then I saw you die, and felt something for you. You didn't deserve that death, and I wanted you to have a dignified burial – which is why I was so concerned about finding your body. Then Harry told us about your memories and I realized I'd been wrong all along."

"All along?" He asked quietly. She looked up at him, exasperated.

"When you threw me out of your chambers all that time ago, I hated you. I wanted nothing to do with you. But I still thought you were doing something noble. Then after Dumbledore I thought I was wrong and you were in fact a traitor. After Harry told us everything, I started to see that all that was ignorance and self-righteous anger. I wanted a reason to blame you, to hate you. But I don't anymore."

Severus sat in thoughtful silence while Hermione took another swig of her wine. She was beginning to feel quite light headed.

"I know I deserve it, but I don't want to go to Azkaban." Severus said quietly. Hermione looked up with surprise.

"Well, we're working hard to make sure you don't go."

"Does anyone else know I'm alive?" He asked.

"No, just Harry and myself." She replied. Suddenly, she understood what he was saying. "Why? You wouldn't run away if the trial went badly would you?" Severus stood abruptly and crossed to stand facing the small fireplace, draining the last of his wine.

"That depends." His voice was quiet, measured.

"On?" Hermione asked, draining the last of her own glass. Severus turned to her, his eyes vulnerable.

"Would there be any reason for me to stay out of Azkaban?"

"Well, of course. There are a lot of reasons to stay out of Azkaban. Hagrid said it was horrible there…" She rambled. Severus crossed quickly to her and knelt in front of her.

"No, Hermione. I meant would _you_ be a reason?"

Hermione stared at him, the room spinning. Her mind was trying to comprehend what he was saying but all she could focus on was her racing pulse and the excess saliva in her mouth.

"I…I…I think I'm going to be sick." She stuttered. His eyes quickly grew concerned and he lifted her easily off of the sofa and rushed up the stairs, setting her down gently beside the toilet just in time and rushing off again. She emptied the contents of her stomach and began to feel slightly better. Soon, Severus returned with a few vials in his hand.

"Here, take these. They'll help with the nausea and headache." He helped her to down them both and then brought her a glass of water to rinse her mouth. Finally, she was starting to feel like herself again – but was exhausted.

"I…I should probably get home." She said weakly.

"Nonsense. You'll stay here." His voice was firm as he helped her get to her feet.

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You are anything but." He said. She noticed suddenly, the warmth that had entered his voice. He led her to his room where she hung back, unsure, as he turned down the covers. Seeing her hesitate, he sighed and stood back from the bed.

"I'm not going to sleep with you, if that's what you're worried about. This bed is just more comfortable."

"But where will you sleep?" She asked. He shrugged and gestured for her to climb into the bed.

"Severus?" She called as he was beginning to leave. His heart skipped a beat hearing her sweet voice say his name.

"Yes?"

"If you should find the chair uncomfortable… I mean this _is_ your bed and all… I wouldn't be upset if you needed to sleep on this bed as well." She rambled, not wanting to sound like she was inviting him to bed.

* * *

Severus nodded at her, extinguishing the lanterns before leaving the room. As he strode down the hall towards the stairs, he thought, _I just might take her up on that._

* * *

A/N: Next chapter we will finally get to the trial!


	17. Chapter 17

Severus repositioned himself on the chair, grimacing. Those few nights in the bed Hermione transfigured had spoiled him. So far on his chair he'd been able to nod off a few times, but kept waking up with a sore neck or back. He eyed the sofa, considering it. _She did say she wouldn't mind if I slept in the bed with her,_ he thought. He stood, smoothing his clothes and making his way slowly up the stairs.

He paused at the door to the master bedroom. _It really would be more appropriate if I slept in here,_ he thought, turning on the light and looking around. He moved toward the bed and ran his hand over the quilt, memories of his parents flashing before his eyes. How many times had he cowered under the blankets in his room, hearing them screaming at each other in here? How many times had he woken up only to find his mother still in bed – her eyes swollen, body bruised and unable to get up? He swallowed hard and knew he'd never get any rest in here.

Finally he made his way to his own room, opening the door as quietly as possible and letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He could see the form of her body underneath the blankets, turned away from him and sleeping peacefully. His hands drifted up to take off his jacket and then hesitated on his shirt. He usually slept nude, but that certainly wouldn't be appropriate. He took off his boots and then raised his wand, transfiguring his shirt and pants into classic black silk pajamas. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he was sliding under the covers, his heart beating fast.

He turned onto his right side, facing her, willing his heart to slow enough that he could get some rest. With a soft sigh, Hermione rolled over to face him, her body only inches from his own. Her eyes flickered open and came to rest on his. A smile slowly spread over her face.

"Hi." She whispered. He merely stared at her, unsure if she thought she was still dreaming. "You finally gave up on your chair, then?"

"I can sleep on the sofa if you'd prefer." He said, starting to get out of bed.

"No!" She cried, reaching out and pulling him back down. He didn't think his heart could beat much faster. "I'm glad you're here."

"And why might that be?" He held his breath as she bit her lip.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to sleep next to you." She admitted. He reached up to caress her cheek, feeling her lean into his hand and sigh.

"Hermione, I –"

"Shh." She whispered, pressing a slender finger against his lips. She moved closer to him, not quite touching but close enough that her proximity created electricity that coursed through his body. She moved her finger to the side, brushing her hand gently against his jaw, causing his eyes to flutter closed in pleasure. He didn't see her move closer, but felt her soft lips brush against his. A groan escaped his lips as he kissed her back harder, savoring the taste of her lips and the small noises she made as they kissed.

He didn't know how long it had been when she finally broke their connection. They were both breathing heavily as they came back down to earth. Her eyes were burning as she gazed deep into his eyes. His body was strung tightly, wanting her badly, but he knew they needed to stop.

"Too fast." He breathed. She nodded.

"Too fast," she agreed. "But that was wonderful."

"It was."

She smiled sexily at him and curled her body up against his. He put his arms around her, stunned that she was allowing him to touch her – it was beyond his wildest dreams that she would want him back. One of his hands slid up her back and into her hair, holding her head against his chest and running his fingers through her curls. His heart felt it would burst he was so happy. He heard her breathing grow deeper and knew she had fallen asleep. With a serene smile, he closed his eyes and drifted off himself.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face. She stretched out her arm and felt…nothing. Frowning, she opened her eyes to find the bed neatly made again. _I didn't dream all that, did I?_ She got out of bed, used the bathroom quickly and transfigured her clothes so it at least felt like she had changed. Making her way downstairs, she smelled something pleasant.

"Good morning." His voice was warm and serene, a vast difference from the past few days. She smiled at him and looked at the table. He had made eggs in toast for them both, and was currently pouring two cups of tea. She took hers gratefully and sat down at her usual place. There was a strange tension in the air between them, but she couldn't quite identify it.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes," She felt her cheeks flush as she answered. "Very well."

"As did I." He said, giving her a secretive glance.

"Did I… did we…" She stuttered, trying to find the words she needed.

"You don't remember?" He asked. She looked up and caught the hurt look in his eyes.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"I certainly hope not." She couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across her face, and instead looked down at her food.

They ate together in silence, occasionally glancing over at one another. Afterwards, she helped him clean up, loving every time her hands accidently brushed against his. He turned around, leaning against the counter.

"Come here." He said quietly. She quickly obeyed, immediately being wrapped in his arms and laying her head on his chest. His hand gently grasped her chin, pulling it upwards. His lips were familiar this time, but his kiss was no less passionate and all-consuming than it had been the night before. Her hands stayed resting on his chest, but his roamed from her face to her hair to her back – pulling her tightly against him.

"Hello?" A voice called. They jumped apart, composing themselves as Harry walked in the front door. He greeted them both warmly and Hermione was happy to see Severus in a much better mood with him.

They sat at the kitchen table and went over what evidence they had for his trial, asking if they had left anything out, if there were any other witnesses or anything else they could do. Severus seemed to think they had done a decent job but warned them yet again it was most likely a lost cause.

After a couple of hours, Harry rose and asked Hermione to accompany him to the Ministry. They had a lot of work to do over the next two days and they needed to be ready. She agreed, giving Severus an apologetic look. As she passed him on her way out, he brushed his hand against her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Think about what I asked you." She had to follow Harry, but frowned back at Severus as she walked out, not understanding what he was talking about.

Over the next few days, Harry and Hermione worked non-stop. They talked to McGonagall and Dumbledore's portrait and solicited advice from anyone they trusted. They had even gotten an idea from their meeting with Severus – they were going to contact Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco.

The elder Malfoy was hesitant, but Draco readily agreed to plead his Godfather's case. They spoke to them both for over an hour and finally, with a meaningful glance from Narcissa, Lucius agreed reluctantly to speak on his behalf.

The day of the trial arrived and Hermione paced the kitchen at Grimmauld Place anxiously. They had done all they could, but would it be enough? She forced down some dry toast and tea, and went to meet Harry to go over last minute details before they arrived at the Ministry. He seemed calm and sure of himself which was a great relief to Hermione. Once they agreed they could do no more, they made their way to the Ministry and down to the courtroom. It was packed full of people watching the trials as well as the members of the Wizengamot – today was not only Severus's trial, but a few other Death Eaters would be tried as well. Severus would be last.

As they sat through the first few, Hermione's heart thumped harder and harder. The people hissed at all of them, not giving them a chance to beg their innocence before condemning them. All the cases flew by – all were ruled guilty and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Harry squeezed her hand as the last Death Eater was hauled away screaming. It was time.

"And now we have case number 7163849. Severus Snape." Kingsley (the Minister of Magic) pronounced. Hermione's heart leaped into her throat as she wiped her sweaty palms on her pants. The Wizengamot conducted the first part of the trial, presenting the argument against Severus. As he was thought to be dead, a Ministry Official acted as spokesperson, offering up the argument of why he was innocent.

After some time, the Official defending Severus stood and called their first witness. It was actually to be Dumbledore's portrait. Dumbledore spoke to a silent room, every one hanging on the great wizard's words. He explained that Severus had been working for the Order for 18 years, that he joined because the death of a loved one was threatened, and that he had turned on Voldemort after she had died. He made them all aware that he had forced Severus into killing him so that Draco wouldn't tarnish his own soul and that he had ordered Severus to give the occasional tip from the Order to 'prove' his loyalty. The crowd grew louder again after he had finished speaking, though seemed less confident about condemning the man.

Severus's own memories were then played for the entire court. Hermione felt a twinge of sympathy that the poor man's most intimate memories were on show for the world to see, but it was in his own defense. After the memories had faded, once again the crowd babbled loudly, but seemed even more divided. Hermione felt a bubble of hope rise in her chest as she listened to the whispers around her.

"That kind of tragedy really could change a man."

"It's all nonsense, he used it as an excuse to gain Dumbledore's trust."

"Could anyone really fool Dumbledore like that?"

"He's a traitor!"

"He's innocent!"

With the crowd still roaring, the Official called Harry to give his statement. Silence fell over the crowd immediately. Harry made his way confidently up to the front of the room. Clearing his throat, he smoothed out the paper he and Hermione had written in his hands and looked up at her in the crowd. She shot him a small smile and nodded in encouragement.

"Severus Snape is an innocent man." He announced loudly. The crowd roared around her once again. She wrung her hands nervously. This would perhaps be more difficult than they had thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry's speech ended up taking nearly an hour as the crowd roared after every few statements. He mentioned the relationship between his mother and Severus, how he was in school, what he did for the kids in the year before the battle, seeing him at Order meetings and finally, his last moments. The crowd was certainly much quieter after he sat back down, but there was still animosity towards Severus.

Draco and Lucius both spoke after Harry. Draco simply stated that Severus had protected him; that Voldemort had tasked him with killing Dumbledore but Severus had stepped in and done it when he couldn't, therefore saving him from the Dark Lord's wrath.

Lucius was a bit less helpful, stating only that several of the tips Severus had given them had been false, risking his life and usually ending up tortured. He stated that he had never witnessed Severus killing anyone, and reiterated that he had indeed saved his son. The Malfoys had been pardoned after it was revealed that they had turned their back on Voldemort – though Lucius was still on a house arrest of sorts (given permission to be at the trial today). He stated that if he was given such a light punishment, the man who gave his life for the Order should be given justice in death. After they had finished, they were immediately escorted home.

Once again the crowd roared, this time Hermione caught bits of outrage that a known and convicted Death Eater would speak for Severus. The Minister had to try multiple times to silence the crowd, and finally asked if the Official had any other witnesses.

"No, Minister Shaklebolt, I believe that is –"

"Wait." A quiet voice sounded from the door of the courtroom. Hermione leaned forward in her seat and nearly fell off it when she saw Severus standing there. This of course created a deafening roar and expressions of shock were present on everyone's faces. Her heart raced, wondering what he was about to do.

"Mr. Snape," Kingsley greeted the man in an authoritative voice. "Please sit." He gestured to the chair in the center of the room. Severus strode over and gracefully sat.

"I want to present my wand for investigation." He said evenly. Kingsley raised an eyebrow at him, but levitated the wand to one of the Wizengamot members.

"You do realize, Mr. Snape, that you are on trial today for crimes including taking the Dark Mark and murdering Albus Dumbledore?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes." Severus replied.

"And that you have been presumed dead."

"Yes."

"Does anyone else know that you are alive?"

"No one."

Harry and Hermione exchanged relieved glances and turned back to the proceedings. Kingsley himself took Severus's memories of the Unbreakable Vow he made with Dumbledore and stated that they were legitimate. The Wizengamot reluctantly declared him innocent on this charge. Hermione gripped Harry's hand tightly, praying that whatever the investigation on his wand revealed, it'd set him free.

As the wand was being looked over, Severus was made to tell his story about Fawkes saving him, going to St Mungos for treatment under a false name and then retreating to his home in Spinner's End. He had apparently cast a glamour every time he went out so as not to reveal himself.

"I have the results, Minister Shaklebolt!" A tiny old man declared. The wand was levitated back to the Minister as the man went on. "We found no killing curses cast."

People all around them were talking loudly, but Hermione only felt the hot tears stinging her eyes. The noise was so loud she had to read Kingsley's lips, but Severus was finally declared innocent. Hermione broke down into uncontrollable sobs, Harry holding her and trying to console her.

After several minutes the court was mostly cleared out, Severus was talking in hushed tones with the Minister, and Hermione was pulling herself together as Harry led her down to them. Kingsley welcomed them warmly, congratulating them on a job well done. Severus avoided eye contact with Hermione but also thanked them. After a few more words, Severus excused himself and strode quickly out the door. Hermione longed to follow him, but knew better. She'd visit him that evening; perhaps even bring over some champagne.

They spoke with Kingsley for quite some time. He told them it would likely be difficult for Severus to find employment here in wizarding Britain. He asked them to help him out where they could and also warned them that they could indeed be held in bad regards for assisting them in his trial.

"No one knows that Hermione had a hand in it and I'm prepared for whatever they say about me. I never cared for the fame anyways." Harry said. Kingsley nodded in respect at the young boy, smiled at Hermione and excused himself.

"I can't believe it worked!" Hermione cried, hugging Harry tightly.

"I know. I wonder what made him show up – and if we would have won without him."

"Let's not think about that. We won and that's all that matters." They smiled at each other and started to make their way out of the Ministry.

"Will you pay him a visit soon?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking about going over to tonight to congratulate him."

"Should we make a thing of it?" Harry asked. Hermione considered this. Surely either of them would love that but Severus was such a private person, she knew he wouldn't like it.

"No, I think he'd like to be alone. But I'll tell him you all say congratulations."

Harry had given her one last hug outside the Ministry and wished her luck. She had decided to go back to Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the afternoon to spruce up – the trial had left her emotionally exhausted and feeling like she needed a good hot shower.

Once she had showered, carefully styled her hair into a sleek side braid and dressed in her favorite summer dress, she quickly stopped to buy champagne and Apparated to Severus's house. It was a bit after dinner time and she hoped she found him in a pleasant mood. She had regretted not being able to visit him in the past couple days, but hoped they could continue things where they left off.

Taking a deep breath and straightening her dress, she knocked briskly on the door and waited. A few minutes passed before she knocked again. Several more minutes passed and she began to worry. She tried the doorknob, shocked to find it finally locked. The thought occurred to her that maybe he left and found new lodgings to escape the public eye. She knocked louder.

"Severus! Open up, it's me!" She called. Another few minutes passed and just as she was getting ready to give up, she heard the lock click open. She turned the knob quickly and stepped inside the house, Severus closing and locking the door behind her. Without a word, he swept away into his sitting room. Concerned, she followed behind him.

He sank heavily into his chair and she noticed the opened bottle of Firewhiskey on the floor. Raising an eyebrow at him, she sat on the sofa and lifted up the bottle in her hand.

"I brought champagne." She said.

"Champagne is for celebrating." His tone of voice indicated that he was indeed _not_ in a pleasant mood after all. She took a calming breath and set the bottle down.

"And we _should_ be celebrating. You were declared innocent today." She replied patiently.

"Innocent," he scoffed. " Nothing about me is innocent."

"Severus you need to stop being so hard on yourself." His eyes snapped up to hers, angrily flashing.

"Did you not hear me when I said I _killed_ people?" Hermione looked at him, confused. The trial had just proven his wand hadn't cast the killing curse before or after Dumbledore.

"But your wand was innocent."

"But I'm not."

"Did you kill someone with someone else's wand?"

"No." His voice was dangerously quiet.

"Did you kill with wandless magic?"

" _No._ " He growled.

"Did Voldemort make you kill with other weapons or with your bare hands? Or poison?"

"NO!" He roared as he stood and shoved over the bookcase nearest him. She jumped up as it crashed. Anger bubbled up inside her at his persistent self-deprecation.

"Then what are you talking about? You keep saying you've killed but you haven't!" She shouted.

"Yes I did!" His voice boomed across the otherwise silent room.

"Who? How?" He narrowed his eyes at her, breathing heavily.

"I killed Lily. I killed James. I almost killed your precious friend Harry." He spat out.

"Voldemort killed them, not you."

"But I was the one who delivered the prophecy. If I hadn't, they wouldn't have been targeted."

"You didn't know it was about Harry." She said soothingly, taking a step towards him.

"I killed Charity Burbage." He said quietly. Hermione froze.

"The Muggle Studies professor?" She whispered.

"When I arrived at Malfoy Manor, she was there, floating in midair. She obviously had been tortured relentlessly by the point I arrived. We conducted our meeting as usual, but at the end, she noticed me." His face had taken on a look of pain she'd never seen before. She realized he was truly haunted by his time as a Death Eater, and he was only now beginning to sort it all out.

"And?" She breathed.

"She begged me for her life. She said we were friends. She begged me to help; looked in my eyes and begged me. And I did nothing. Voldemort killed her and let the snake feast on her and all I could do was watch." He ducked his head and turned to look out the window, but not before Hermione caught a single glistening tear rolling down his cheek. Her heart ached for him. The things he must have seen...

She slowly approached him and wrapped her arms around him. He froze for a moment before shaking her off and taking a few steps away.

"Severus, you have to stop this." She said softly.

"You deserve better than the likes of me." His voice was thick with emotion.

"Damn you Severus, when are you going to stop feeling so sorry for yourself? Yes, you've had a horrible life and you have every right to be angry but you've got to stop pushing me away. You haven't done such terrible things. And you can say you don't deserve me until you are blue in the face but the fact is that I want you. And I'm not going to give up on us." A few moments of silence passed between them as she waited for him to speak – he didn't. She sighed impatiently and stalked past him.

"Well I guess I'll come back some other time. Thanks for ruining a perfectly good evening." She slammed the front door on her way out and Apparated quickly home, going straight to bed and fuming over what an idiot he was.

* * *

He flinched when the door slammed shut. _She's right,_ he thought. If she didn't want to be here, she wouldn't be. He knew her well enough to know that. Slowly he turned, restoring the bookcase to its upright position, putting away the Firewhiskey and then stooping to pick up the forgotten bottle of champagne.

He ran his hand over it and felt guilty. He always managed to ruin something with her. He walked to the kitchen and gently placed the champagne in his icebox, vowing that he and Hermione would share it one day. He turned and looked around the room, lost in his thoughts.

The wizarding world knew he was alive. He needed to stop relying on his two former students to bring him food which meant he needed to find a way to make an income. Suddenly determined, he descended the stairs to the basement where he kept his potion making supplies and sat at the small desk in the corner. A single candle lit the parchment as he wrote inquiries. He would get back on his feet, he decided. And only then, would he approach her again – he just might deserve her at that point. He had some work to do.


	19. Chapter 19

The month of June flew by for Hermione and though she meant to visit Severus many times, she found herself so busy studying and helping with Hogwarts repairs that she pretty much stumbled home at the end of every evening simply longing for a hot meal and bed. Kreacher was finally allowed to serve her at dinner time which seemed to improve his mood a bit. Towards the middle of July, however, she began to loathe going home at all. That portrait drove her crazy and the gloomy house did nothing for her loneliness.

One Thursday morning she arrived at Hogwarts to find Professor McGonagall standing outside with a group of other rebuilders, smiling and chatting away. Hermione approached the group, hoping for some good news.

"Hermione, dear! The rebuild is complete!" McGonagall exclaimed. Hermione smiled widely in return.

"Professor McGonagall – that's wonderful! There's nothing else to be done?" The older woman moved towards her, put an arm around her shoulders and began leading her into the castle.

"Please, you must call me Minerva. We've been through enough together by now. And no, the only thing left to do is find teachers. We're lucky enough to only be in need of a Muggles Studies professor and a Defense teacher. I've got my own ideas of course on who I'd like to hire." She raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Is Professor Slughorn staying on as Potions Master?"

"Yes, he's agreed to take it on until he finds an apprentice to take over."

The group all retreated inside for some pastries and tea made by the house elves. They talked about the school reopening for the year, wondering who the new teachers were going to be and who was going to take over as heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. Hermione enjoyed herself, joining in on the guesses and the fun but in the back of her mind, all she wanted was to go visit Severus.

"We're going to host a ball next month." Minerva announced proudly. Everyone looked up at her and gasped or exclaimed in excitement. Apparently it was to show off the newly repaired school but also to raise funds to help with the costs associated in readying it for the new school year. Hermione was excited, but only stayed a few more minutes before she finally broke down and Apparated to the house on Spinner's End.

She approached the door buzzing with anticipation. It had been too long since she had seen him and she was a bit nervous what his mood would be like – as well as what the state of his house and pantry would be in. She lifted her hand to knock but then saw a small, yellowing piece of parchment folded over and hanging from a string on the doorknob. She reached down and opened it, words appearing before her eyes.

 ** _Hermione-_**

 ** _This message will only appear for you – the door is not locked but warded against visitors. I did, however, cast it to let you (and only you) inside._**

 ** _-Severus_**

Hermione smiled as she read it, happy that he had thought of her, but quickly felt guilt as well, wondering how long ago he had written it. She cautiously turned the doorknob and stepped inside, feeling the tingling magic of his wards as she entered.

"Severus?" She called. She looked in the kitchen and sitting room, but didn't find him. Just as she was about to climb the stairs, she noticed a door she hadn't seen before, well camouflaged under the staircase. She turned the knob and found it to be unlocked. A set of stairs led down to an earthen floor basement. Descending the stairs carefully, she noticed candlelight flickering up ahead. At the bottom of the stairs was a small hallway leading her around to her right and then it expanded into a large, open room.

Severus stood with his back to her, stirring something on a large workbench. Shelves lined both sides of the room, set up similarly as his office at Hogwarts had been, except there were only a few well-worn books present. She assumed it was because he didn't want to ruin others by the humidity of the room. A small desk sat at the opposite end, covered in papers.

"Severus?" She called quietly. He whirled around at the sound of her voice, and she was pleased to see he looked well-groomed and well fed. He looked at her for a few moments as though she were a ghost before responding.

"Hermione." He said softly in greeting. She smiled and walked over to the bench, noticing he was brewing a large batch of Calming Draught.

"What is that for?"

"It's traditionally used for shock or trauma." He replied stoically. Hermione rolled her eyes as she smiled. Though they were horrible, she loved that he was attempting to use humor more often.

"I _know_ what the potion does. Why are you brewing it?"

"I have recently contacted Poppy Pomfrey and she agreed to let me supply the potions for the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts." He said calmly, stirring the brew in front of him. Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

"Severus! That's wonderful!" She smiled brightly at him and caught just a hint of pride on his face as he turned to fetch vials to pour the potion into. She assisted him to portion it out and package it as well as clean up before they moved upstairs. She quickly moved about the kitchen making some dinner and gestured for him to sit.

"So Hogwarts is done being rebuilt." She mentioned casually. He grunted in return. "Minerva is throwing a ball as a fundraiser next month. Invitations should be coming out soon."

"I'll wait breathlessly by the window." He replied sarcastically. Hermione sighed and turned to face him. He caught her serious eyes and seemed to adopt a somber expression himself.

"Would you be my 'plus one'?" She asked. Severus seemed confused. "Would you be my date?"

"Your date?" He asked quietly.

"Yes."

* * *

Severus ran his hand through his hair as he considered this. He had no interest in going out in public these days, much less to a ball; and at Hogwarts no less, where the press was sure to be present. However, the chance to be with Hermione was tempting. To hold her against him and dance with her… the thought was absolutely intoxicating.

His plan to pull his life together had barely started. After numerous inquiries, Poppy was the only one willing to give him the time of day. She had almost immediately agreed to give him a trial run, and after one assortment of the most heavily used potions (to ensure he could handle all of it after the war and his injuries), she agreed to use him for the Hospital Wing's needs. It paid well but not well enough. It kept food on his table and that was about it. He needed more clients. As much as he wanted to give Hermione anything she wanted, he couldn't quite bring himself to say yes.

"I'll consider it." He finally replied, not wanting to see the look of disappointment he was sure was on her face. There was just a beat of silence before he heard her return to the cooking. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious, and soon she was placing a bowl full of stew in front of him. He waited patiently for her to take a bowl herself and sit, but she didn't.

"Aren't you eating?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I really need to be going home. There's a lot to do and I'm taking my N.E.W.T.s at the end of the summer." He nodded, understanding and recognizing her drive to be perfect. Feeling like it was his last opportunity to ask, he took a breath.

"You are welcome to stay here if you'd like. You could take over the master bedroom and make it your own. I'm quiet and keep to myself most often – I work in the basement so I wouldn't be in your way. You could even put a desk in the sitting room if you desire." He spoke quickly, afraid he'd lose his will if he paused. She stared at him, looking shocked.

"I…I don't know what to say." She breathed.

"Then say yes." He held his breath as he watched her consider his offer.

"Okay." She said softly. His heart soared and he felt his lips pull up in a small smile. She smiled back.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I own nothing, just borrowing these characters for a bit of fun :)

* * *

It only took Hermione a few days to move to Severus's house. She took some time to visit The Burrow to see how Ron was doing – he and Lavender were back together and he seemed very happy about it. She also took Harry out for Butterbeers one night and told him that she was going to move. He seemed a bit apprehensive, but after she explained it would be much more pleasant that dealing with that vile portrait, he agreed it would be a good change.

She packed all of her things and headed off to Cokeworth. Severus greeted her warmly at the door, asked if she needed assistance with anything, and then retreated to the basement to work and let her get situated. She slowly climbed the stairs with her small bag and found herself standing in the middle of the master bedroom , a shiver racing through her. There really was a sort of strange feeling in this room.

Determined to make it her own, she dropped her bag and got to work. She covered the wood floor with a large plush rug, transformed the bed to a queen sized canopy bed complete with red and gold curtains, and changed the walls to a deep red. The curtains she made a sheer dark red to match the walls and added gold trim. With a few last waves of her wand, she changed the bedding to the silk sheets she loved and nice thick pillows and even added some scented candles around the room. Pleased with her work, she laid out her pictures and treasures before putting her clothes in the closet and dresser and filling (and expanding) the single bookcase in the room.

"Typical Gryffindor." Severus scoffed from the doorway. Hermione turned and flashed him a smile. He was right of course. But after six years, she had grown to feel very comfortable and at home with those warm colors.

"Go, go Gryffindor!" She said sarcastically. Severus rolled his eyes and began to leave. "Wait!" She cried. He drifted back into the room.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I might replace some of the furniture downstairs – I promise to keep Gryffindor red out of it." She smirked.

"I'd like that. Make it all your own, I have no attachments to anything. Other than my room, that is. A very clever young witch made that something special." He gave her an amused look and left. She smiled and felt a surge of pride that she had made something he liked so much.

Hermione made her way around the living room, transforming the old threadbare sofa to a thick, plush espresso colored sofa. She changed the wallpaper to a neutral cream color, adding small antique looking mirrors to decorate. Finally in the sitting room she changed the sofa to a second chair – overstuffed and a light brown to match his. His chair she left alone other than fixing the loose threads. In the extra space leftover, she placed her small desk and a large overstuffed book shelf above it.

Taking a look around, everything felt much more comfortable and she found she actually felt at home. She thought about going to get Severus's approval, but didn't want to disturb him. Finally feeling settled, she took a seat at her desk, pulled down her 7th year Ancient Runes text and started copying onto a spare roll of parchment. She hadn't noticed how long she'd been working until her nose detected the smell of her chicken pot pies. She stretched and yawned, putting her things away for the evening and wandering in to the kitchen. Severus was just plating up the food and pouring some wine.

"Good evening." He said.

"Good evening." She replied. "Thank you for making dinner."

"I just warmed them up – it was you who did the work." They sat and ate, talking about their days and Severus revealed that he did indeed like the changes she had made throughout the house. He said it felt more like a home now than it ever had. Her hand had been on the table, not far from his as he said this, and she noticed his hand twitched towards hers as he spoke. He did not, however, take her hand like she had hoped.

After dinner she offered to clean and then they retreated to the sitting room. He didn't offer up much about how his potions work was going, so Hermione told him all about her days helping to rebuild Hogwarts. He seemed vaguely interested, but when she told him about the open positions, he visibly withdrew. An awkward silence fell over the room before he announced he was going to bed. She worried about him, but followed suit not much later.

* * *

Before he knew it, August was upon them. He had relentlessly bothered J. Pippin's Potions, Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and St Mungos for work – Poppy even wrote letters of recommendation for him. Eventually he wore them down and now held contracts for all three locations. They were starting out with small orders here and there, but the money was good. He was beginning to build some savings and was even beginning to get a personal order here and there – the Malfoys used him exclusively. Feeling like he was beginning to sort things out, he wondered if he could still salvage things with Hermione.

At dinner one Sunday evening, he remembered the Hogwarts ball. Though he still loathed the idea of public events, he felt successful enough in his personal life to agree to escort her.

"When is the Hogwarts ball?" Hermione nearly choked on her Yorkshire pudding.

"Saturday." She replied, her eyes wide. He knew she hadn't expected him to remember let alone bring it up.

"Have you found a date?" He asked cautiously. She shook her head.

"No, I haven't been looking." He tried not to show how happy that made him.

"Would you allow me to escort you?" Hermione tried and failed miserably at hiding her bright smile.

"Yes. I'd like that very much."

"Do you have something appropriate to wear?" He returned to his food, all business now.

"Erm, I don't know. I haven't really thought of it. I suppose I'll need to look for something."

"I'll make you an appointment at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

"Oh. Alright." She seemed surprised. He formulated a plan quickly, deciding to make Saturday a very special day for her.

The next day he started putting his plans in motion. He made her an appointment on Saturday morning for dress fittings, contacted Harry to arrange a luncheon for the trio and Ginny at The Three Broomsticks (his treat) and then a hair styling appointment at the salon for the afternoon. The last item on his list was to stop by the street vendors in Diagon Alley. He'd do that while she was busy on Saturday. He worked harder than ever that week, fulfilling as many orders as he could to make his plans perfect.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione worked hard all week, looking forward to relaxing and having fun over the weekend. She wasn't completely sure how Severus would be at the ball – he might be moody or he might be pleasant. You never really knew with him. She'd just have to wait and see.

She met Ginny for tea partway through the week and they discussed nothing but the upcoming party – who was going to be there, what everyone would be wearing, who would bring who, etc. Ginny was positively glowing, talking excitedly about what she and Harry would be wearing. She had purchased a golden gown – body hugging and one shouldered. Harry would be wearing a golden tuxedo vest and bow tie. Hermione had to stifle a giggle imagining his glazed over look as Ginny was shopping for them.

"So who are you going with?" Ginny asked. Hermione swallowed hard. She knew this question was coming, but didn't want to answer it.

"I… uh, well –" Hermione stuttered. Ginny's hands flew to her face.

"Oh Gods, you don't have a date do you? We'll fix it. We've got a few days. Oooh, what about Victor Krum? I'm sure he'd love the chance to dance with you again." Ginny teased.

"Oh, um, no. I do actually have a date."

"Who is it?"

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to freak out – or tell the boys, alright?" Ginny nodded enthusiastically and leaned forward.

"Promise."

"Severus Snape is my date to the ball." Hermione said slowly. Ginny's eyes widened until she thought they would pop out of her head. Hermione could tell the younger girl was trying very hard to keep calm, and barely holding it together.

"How did this happen?"

"It's a long story." Hermione sighed.

"Give me the summary, then."

"Okay. Well, there were a few run-ins while we were still at Hogwarts. And then I was the one to discover he was still alive. And, now we're roommates in his house." Ginny just stared bug-eyed at her. "Oh it's all rather messy and confusing isn't it?" Hermione dropped her head into her hands.

"So you like him?"

"I do."

"Well, I have to be honest. It's really strange." Ginny said. Hermione opened her mouth to object but Ginny cut her off. " _But_ if you are happy, you know we'll all stand behind you and be happy for you." Her friend smiled encouragingly.

The rest of their visit had been back to normal and Hermione was relieved that Ginny hadn't judged her for her choice of date. The rest of the week she felt lighter and happier, having been able to tell her secret to someone. Soon, everyone would know and she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

Saturday morning she woke with a smile, rolled out of bed and rushed downstairs. She found a hot plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and hash browns and a large cup of tea. She sat down and noticed a small card tucked under the edge of her plate. Pulling it out, she smiled at his familiar scrawl.

 ** _Hermione-_**

 ** _I hope you slept well. I have many errands to run but wanted to leave you something to eat. Enjoy yourself today and I will see you this evening._**

 ** _-Severus_**

She smiled. He could be so sweet when he wanted to be. Tucking the card back under her plate, she dug into her breakfast – it was delicious. By the time she finished, she was completely stuffed and had just enough time to shower before getting to her appointment.

As she stood outside Twilfitt and Tatting's, she couldn't help but feel a bit out of place in her jeans and plain top. It looked very high-end. Nervously, she pushed the doors open and stepped into a beautifully decorated shop. Everything was made of dark, polished wood and a vague leathery smell was lingering in the air. Lit by lanterns placed every so often on the walls, she made her way through the store to the counter. The exquisitely dressed woman who helped her gave Hermione the distinct impression that she smelled bad until she gave her name. At that point, the woman snapped to attention, conjuring up a magically refilling glass of champagne and leading her to a private dressing area.

She tried on multiple dresses and had started to lose hope until she turned around in the 15th dress and became speechless. The dress was a midnight blue satin with a drop waist and off the shoulder. The back laced up and it was floor length. It was stunning – just the right equal amounts of sexy and classic. She knew this was the one she needed. She changed back into her regular clothes and went to pay, finding it had already been paid for.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, stunned. The woman gave her a look as if she were insane.

"Quite. Shoes were included. Would you like to see our selection?" Hermione smiled and nodded. A half hour later she walked out of the store with her packages, smiling ear-to-ear.

"Oi! Hermione!" She whirled around to see Ron running up behind her.

"Ron! What are you doing here?"

"I was just getting a fitting for my dress robes for the ball. I can finally afford some that aren't hand-me-downs." Hermione giggled remembering his dreadful outfit from the Yule Ball.

"I just got my things for the ball as well." Ron nodded with a smile.

"What are you off to now?" He asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. I was thinking about maybe stopping in to look at some books or something." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Listen, why don't we grab a bite at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Is it that late already?" Hermione was shocked – had she really spent so long trying on dresses? Sure enough, it was nearly 12:30. She happily agreed, and they Apparated to Hogsmeade – Hermione noticing a familiar swirl of a black cloak across the way as they disappeared.

* * *

Severus stood outside the window at Twilfitt and Tatting's, Hermione just visible in the back. He saw her in dress after dress and hoped she'd find something she liked. Finally he saw her face light up. It was hard to see from where he stood, but he knew it was a beautiful, dark shade of blue. He waited patiently for her to finish up and then snuck in behind her as soon as she left to pay for her things.

Once he was through there, he made his way up and down Diagon Alley looking at the different Vendor's stalls. He spied a beautiful assortment at a jewelry stand and made his purchases, knowing she would love them. Once he was through, he did a bit more shopping for everyday needs, picked up his own clothing for the ball and headed home. He couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

Upon arriving at The Three Broomsticks, Hermione was shocked to see Harry and Ginny at one of the tables. She and Ron went to greet them and were invited to their table so they could all eat together.

"What a happy coincidence!" Hermione smiled. Something in Harry's expressions threw her off, but she dismissed it. They had a wonderful time eating and catching up. The excitement in the air about the ball was contagious. As she got up to leave, she saw Ginny nudge Harry out of the corner of her eye. Knitting her brows together, she grew suspicious.

"What's going on?" She asked. Ginny nudged Harry again.

"Oh all right!" Harry hissed at her. "Hermione, we all planned to meet here for lunch."

"Really?" Hermione asked, though it all made much more sense now. "And why is that exactly?"

"Well… you see… we were… well I…" Harry seemed to struggle to find the right words. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh for goodness sake. Hermione, Snape – I mean, Severus, actually set all this up. You're to go to the hair salon next – he's made an appointment for you." Hermione gaped at them. Severus did all this? Ginny smiled happily at Hermione.

"He… he did?" She breathed. The boys and Ginny all nodded.

"He really cares about you," Ginny said quietly as she gave her friend a hug. "Now get going or you'll be late. We'll see you at Hogwarts!" The boys waved as they all headed out.

Hermione walked slowly to the salon, hardly able to believe Severus would go to this much trouble for her. The women at the salon greeted her enthusiastically, though the shop was quite busy. She did indeed have an appointment and was taken back immediately.

By the time she left, she was on cloud nine. The skilled woman (and a liberal dose of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion) had worked wonders on her curly mess of a mane. It was now in an elegant twist, tendrils falling delicately in just the right places. They even did her make-up, creating a smoky eye look with the exact shade of blue to compliment her dress.

"Severus!" She called as soon as she walked in the house. "You are unbelievable!" He stepped out from the sitting room and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Terribly good." She dropped her packages and ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Today was perfect and it's not even over yet." He embraced her warmly, careful not to muss her hair.

"Shall I make us dinner?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, let me. You've done so much for me today." He nodded at her, tenderness in his eyes.

She got to work immediately, making a small meal of Shropshire Pea Soup and a garden salad. There would be plenty of hors d'oeuvres at the ball and she didn't want them to be too full to dance. They ate quickly and retreated to their own rooms to dress.

At a quarter to nine, Hermione looked in the mirror and felt gorgeous. Her dress fit perfectly and her hair complemented it perfectly. She wished she owned some nice earrings or something to accessorize with, but the dress was beautiful enough to stand on its own. With a final smile at her reflection, she left her room and descended the stairs. Once she reached the main floor, she found Severus in the sitting room. Upon seeing her enter, his eyes widened and he stood. She looked him over appreciatively. He still favored old fashion, but looked glorious in black tie with the tails and all. His eyes roamed over her body in wonder.

"Do you like it?" She asked quietly. He raised his eyebrows.

"You are absolutely stunning." He replied sincerely. She smiled and felt her face flush.

"You look quite handsome yourself."

"Thank you." He said politely. Raising his finger to his lips, he paused and she immediately felt self-conscious.

"Do I have something on my dress?" She asked worriedly.

"No, but it seems as though something is missing." He said cryptically. She looked at him in confusion. He pulled out a square velvet box from his pocket and walked towards her, opening it as he approached. Inside were a beautiful set of diamond and pearl earrings and a necklace to match. They weren't overly flashy, but simple and antique looking. She gasped as he opened the box and looked up at him, speechless.

"I think these will do you justice." He helped her put them on and stood back, admiring the final look. She wanted to cry – she felt like a royal. He had spoiled her completely.

"Severus, I-" She started, searching for the words to describe her gratitude.

"Shh," He put a finger against her lips and gave her a small smile. "You deserve it all." With that, he leaned over and kissed her softly. It was all so perfect; she thought for sure she must be dreaming. He held out the crook of his arm after putting the box away and raised an eyebrow.

"Shall we?" He asked. She nodded, smiling widely. She took his arm and off they went.


	22. Chapter 22

The moment they arrived outside the gates, Severus felt uneasy. As they made their way up the path, he could hear the sounds of loud music, the clinking of glasses and loud chatter. It made his skin crawl. But as he looked at the lovely young woman by his side, he knew he'd rather be here, with her, than anywhere else.

At the front entrance, there was indeed a photographer and journalist from The Daily Prophet. They called to Hermione for a statement about the rebuild; she turned and looked at him for permission and he gave her a nod in return, retreating inside the castle. After a few minutes, she met him inside with a smile. She took his arm again and he escorted her into the Great Hall.

Even _he_ had to admit that it was stunning. Minerva had outdone herself. In direct opposition to the winter feel of the décor of the Yule Ball, this summer's fundraiser was decorated as though they were having an elaborate affair off in a forest somewhere. The enchanted ceiling gave the distinct look and feel of a setting sun through the trees. Large sparking oak trees lined the room and white flower petals fell from the ceiling, disappearing before they reached the floor. The floor itself was enchanted to look lush and green to mimic grass and the smell of the woods encircled them upon entering the room.

Hermione gasped as they entered and he looked down at her, taking in her wide-eyed look of wonder. She looked gorgeous – so much so, he couldn't quite believe she was here with him of all people. He had done his best to make it up to her with the events of the day and the jewelry but he still felt as though he wasn't quite good enough. As they walked through the room, he tried to push those thoughts away and focus instead on ensuring she had a wonderful time.

"Would you care for a drink?" He asked her. She smiled up at him, positively glowing.

"That would be wonderful."

He nodded and strode over to the refreshments table, asking Madame Rosmerta for two glasses of Elderflower wine. As he waited, he stood with him arms crossed, watching Hermione talking animatedly to Minerva. Just then, Harry and Ginny entered and quickly made their way over to join the two women. Severus took a deep breath. He had known that accompanying Hermione would mean not only showing the world that they were more than friends, but also spending time with the boy who had made the last seven years quite taxing. He found he didn't despise him nearly as much as he used to, but he still didn't relish the idea of spending the evening with a group of ex-students half his age. He collected the glasses of wine and slowly made his way back to her.

"Thank you!" Hermione exclaimed, taking her glass with an appreciative smile. He greeted the others and at the last moment thought to compliment Ginny's dress, making Hermione beam up at him. They all stood together chatting – or rather the girls talked, Harry sipped his drink and Severus simply attempted to not just stare at Hermione. He noticed Ron Weasley entering the room with Lavender Brown and gently brushed Hermione's arm to alert her to his presence. He didn't know all that had happened with them, but she seemed pleased to see them.

After quite some time, he was starting to tire of the conversation. Upon hearing the band strike up a waltz, he asked her to dance. They made their way to the dance floor and joined the few couples already dancing. He pulled her close, pressing himself against her, taking her hand and putting his right hand gently on the small of her back. He waited for the right beat and swept her away.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she and Severus glided and twirled around the ballroom. She was a bit shocked that he could dance so well – he certainly didn't seem like the type of man who would have taken dance classes in his spare time.

"Minerva didn't only force the students into ballroom dancing class before the Yule Ball." He said, reading her thoughts. Hermione had to stifle a giggle at the thought of Minerva forcing Severus onto the dance floor and him grudgingly learning the movements.

"You dance quite well!" She teased. He smiled endearingly down at her.

"As do you."

They continued dancing for the remainder of the song and then retreated to the corner to sip some wine, watch the dancing and talk quietly on their own. Hermione loved her friends, but didn't mind some alone time with him. Severus seemed like he appreciated the time alone with her as well. From their corner, she noticed with a grin and little shake of her head that Ron and Lavender did little else than snog in the opposite corner. _Just like fifth year,_ she thought. Ginny and Harry, however, were the life of the party. They made their way around the room, talking enthusiastically with everyone and dancing every few songs. They were lovely dancers but the real beautiful part was how they looked into each other's eyes as they went. No one could doubt how much they loved each other.

As Hermione watched them dance a waltz, sipping her wine and smiling, she felt something brush against her hand and looked down in time to see that it was Severus slipping his hand into hers. Looking up, she found him looking down at her somberly. She searched his eyes trying to read his thoughts before leaning in to kiss him. She didn't care anymore who saw or who knew about them and their relationship. People could hate her for all she cared. Severus was a wonderful, deep, complicated man whom she quite honestly adored; for many reasons.

When they broke apart, Severus's eyes darted around the room quickly – most likely trying to discern how many people had seen them. She reached out and softly touched his face, turning it back to hers.

"Don't mind them. It's just you and me." She said softly, pulling him back onto the dance floor. Their eyes didn't leave each other's throughout the entire dance. It was as if no one else existed as they turned and dipped their way around the room. When the music faded away and the noise of the room and the guests grew louder, Severus's face suddenly grew even more pale than usual.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Come." He breathed, holding out his hand. She gladly took it and let him lead her from the room, curious as to where they might be going.

He led her up staircase after staircase, up to the seventh floor. She soon realized he was taking her to the Room of Requirement and wondered what he was up to. He paced in front of the door, beginning to look a bit ill. Finally the door swung open and he gestured for her to enter. Looking around, she gasped. It was a smaller version of the Great Hall, though altered to look like twilight. The trees not only lined the room but a few popped up all over and they were all covered with twinkling lights. She felt as if she were in a fairytale.

She spun in a circle, smiling brightly. When she stopped, she found Severus standing in front of her looking uneasy. She reached out for him but he shook his head sharply.

"No, let me do this." He said quietly. Hermione wrinkled her brow in confusion. Slowly the man in front of her sank down to one knee and suddenly produced a small antique looking box from his pocket. She felt all the blood drain from her face and her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

"Hermione," his voice was thick with emotion and quivering slightly. "I didn't plan to do this now but it just felt like the right time. I've never known the affection you've shown me these past few years from anyone before. I want nothing else than to return that and to prove to you every day that I'm worthy of you."

Hermione's mouth was dry and her mind racing as he opened the box to reveal a stunning engagement ring. The band had an intricate design of leaves and flowers that wound around a small oval diamond in the center. She realized with a tug of her heart that it must've been his mother's. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Hermione Jean Granger… will you be my wife?" He looked up at her with vulnerable eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes, knowing what her answer would be.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: You all have my husband to thank for this chapter!

Again, as a reminder, I own nothing - just had to borrow these characters for some fun :)

* * *

Severus stayed on his knee, his heart in his throat and holding his breath. He watched as Hermione closed her eyes. He couldn't tell whether it was out of happiness or something else. But when she opened them, they were full of tears. He swallowed hard as she opened her mouth.

"Yes." She whispered. He nearly fell over.

"Y…yes?" He could barely speak. A huge, luminescent smile broke out over her face as she nodded back to him.

"Yes! Severus, yes. I'd love nothing more than to be your wife."

As the tears poured down her face, he felt wetness on his own cheeks. Without realizing it, he had risen to his feet. She moved towards him and wiped the tears lovingly off his cheeks.

"Are you going to put that beautiful ring on my finger or shall I?" Those words snapped him back to reality and he smiled widely himself, gathering her in his arms and wondering how he ever got so lucky. Finally after a few minutes he pulled away and gently placed the ring on her finger, pausing to admire how it looked and kissed the back of her hand before moving to her lips.

They returned to the Great Hall after quite some time, immediately announcing their news. Most of the guests were obviously shocked but everyone smiled and congratulated them, Ginny squealing especially loud and admiring Hermione's newest accessory endlessly. The boys said their congratulations, hugging her and respectfully shaking Severus's hand. Minerva wiped a tear away as she congratulated him and he found himself wrapped up in a tight hug by the older woman.

Once the ball was over they returned home and broke out that bottle of champagne he had been saving. They curled up on his bed and sipped their drinks, talking about the ball and making preliminary plans for the wedding. Hermione wanted an autumn wedding so he suggested September 5th of that year.

"That's awfully soon, isn't it?" Hermione asked, her brow crinkled with worry. "Only three weeks."

"Why should that matter? I want to be with you and you want to be with me. The sooner the better." He said, kissing her hand again. She smiled and nodded.

"September 5th it is."

The weeks flew past. Hermione passed her N.E.W.T.s with flying colors of course, and they went out to celebrate with everyone at The Three Broomsticks. They had begun working together brewing downstairs and loved every moment of it. Minerva and Ginny each individually did what they could to help plan the wedding and Harry became a sort of confidant for Severus leading up to the big day.

On September 5th, 1998, Hermione walked down an aisle strewn with white rose petals in the midst of a magically widened clearing in the Caledonian Forest. She wore a beautiful, flowing, white dress made of lace. It was a boat neck cut with three quarter sleeves and swept gracefully out from her waist to the floor in a bell shape. Her hair had been piled up on her head and the sheer material of her veil did nothing but enhance her beauty. He could hardly breathe he was so enamored and overwhelmed.

They said their vows lovingly, holding hands and glancing at each other. Once the officiant asked if there were any objections, there was nothing but silence. Hermione smiled up at him in relief and he returned the smile. As the officiant opened his mouth to continue the service, a familiar voice sounded behind him, causing his blood to freeze.

"I have an objection, Severussss." His heart completely stopped beating as he slowly turned and found himself staring into the evil, red eyes of Lord Voldemort. His own eyes widened as the dark wizard before him raised his wand.

"Imperio!" Severus felt a wave of coldness wash over him once the curse was cast. He was still looking into Voldemort's eyes, but found he was no longer full of fear. Seemingly of its own volition, his body turned around to face Hermione. He felt a sudden rush of anger but there was something else there too.

His arm reached into his coat and withdrew his wand. As his hand rose to point his wand towards Hermione, the thought in the back of his mind suddenly broke free. _NO!_ It screamed, _don't let him win! Fight him!_ He struggled helplessly against the curse, feeling sweat roll down the sides of his face. His teeth hurt from grinding them forcefully and his entire body ached from exertion. Once his wand was pointed directly at her lovely face, he realized with cold dread that he wouldn't be able to stop it. Voldemort was too powerful. In those last moments he thought how tragically fitting it seemed. Voldemort had killed his first love after he had begged him not to and now he had come back to show his power over him; using Imperio to make _him_ deliver the final blow. Hermione's eyes were focused on him, wide open in terror. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he bit his tongue hard, the metallic taste of his own blood in his mouth, trying to suppress the words…but he could not.

He trembled violently and felt like his entire body would burst as the words finally escaped his lips. His voice sounded strangled and deranged as he cried, "AVADA KEDAV-"

Severus woke with a start, soaked with sweat, a hand pulling at his arm. He looked up with unfocused eyes and saw Lucius standing over him with a measure of sympathy in his eyes. Lucius set down a vial of potion and a glass of water on the table beside the bed and retreated to lean against the doorway across the room.

"Same dream again?" Lucius asked. Severus's hand shook as he smoothed his hair back off his face and dragged himself to a sitting position.

"Yes." He ground out. He started to feel the pounding headache from his hangover and downed the vial of potion before gulping down the water. Almost instantly his headache improved but the fear and uneasiness wouldn't subside as easily.

"And you still won't see her?" Severus shot him a venomous glare.

"She won't have me so why try?" He snapped. Lucius put his hands up in surrender. Severus could feel the man's eyes on him as he sat sulking in the bed. He had been staying at Malfoy Manor for the past week and he could tell Lucius was getting tired of his attitude.

"What happened to Severus Snape – the man who risked his life to try to save the woman he loved? Who risked his life every day to be a double agent? The man who cheated death itself and was gifted with the love of another woman?"

"No." Severus snapped. Lucius looked up questioningly. "Not love. She never said love. Nor did I, apparently." The dreadful end to the ball came rushing back to him.

" _Hermione Jean Granger… will you be my wife?" He asked, looking up at her. He knew he had put everything on the line. His whole heart was invested in this. He watched her close her eyes – he thought it was in elation. When she opened her eyes again they were full of tears. His heart clenched and he wanted to hold her right then and there. But she gave her answer before he could stand._

" _Severus, I…I can't." She looked crestfallen, but all Severus was aware of was the pounding in his ears. He was humiliated; devastated. He rose to his feet, his eyes darting around the floor and trying to think of something to say._

" _W…well-" He tried to get something, anything out but she beat him to it._

" _It's not that I wouldn't like to someday, but…don't you think this is rather sudden? I mean, we've barely kissed more than a few times. We've never even said that we loved each other." His head snapped up to look at her, suddenly realizing that she was telling him she didn't love him. Perhaps he had misread her and she wasn't a woman who wished to settle down. He, however, very much did want to claim someone as his._

" _Of course. My mistake." He muttered, turning to leave._

" _Severus, wait!" She cried out behind him. He could hear her heels running up behind him, but he knew he couldn't talk with her without breaking down. He could already feel tears stinging the backs of his eyes. If he knew anything well, it was the feeling of rejection._

 _He fled the castle as fast as he could, immediately Apparating to his house on Spinner's End. Though, as soon as he arrived, he remembered she shared this house with him. Another moment later, he had arrived outside Malfoy Manor. With a cringe, he remembered the times he spent there as a Death Eater and the times he left barely able to walk. But, he had to remind himself, those days were over._

Lucius had welcomed him warmly enough, giving him a room to stay in as long as he needed and allowed him some space in their basement to do his brewing. Draco seemed a bit taken aback to find him at breakfast the next morning, but certainly had a noticeable respect for his godfather after the war. Narcissa was welcoming and warm, always bringing him tea in the afternoons and ensuring he and Lucius had plenty in the liquor cabinets to drink away their problems in the evenings. And that's exactly what they'd been doing. Though, admittedly, Lucius drank much less each night than Severus did.

"Give it some more time. She'll sort through it." Lucius said half-heartedly as he sighed and walked out the door.

Severus knew Lucius was trying, though he was obviously beginning to lose his patience. Severus would have to begin looking for a flat soon. He stumbled into the shower and let the icy cold water numb him. In the back of his mind he knew he wouldn't be able to give her up unless she gave him a definitive 'no', but his pride was wounded and he needed to build his armor back up before he could face her again. With that thought, he scrubbed his skin roughly and mentally prepared himself for a day of brewing and searching for a place to live.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione sat upon Severus's bed, looking around and feeling terrible. She should have known he would react so severely. He does nearly _everything_ severely, after all. Once he dropped to his knee, Hermione couldn't help but feel excited – her feelings for him were very strong. The setting was perfect, he was perfect… but her logical mind screamed at her that it was too soon; they'd never even talked about a relationship let alone said "I love you" to the other.

In retrospect, however, she wished she had agreed and just asked for a long engagement. He had disappeared from the castle and she couldn't find him anywhere. Harry and Ron had been enlisted to help her look and had eventually gotten word that he was staying with the Malfoys. She tried to go and speak with him but Lucius very seriously told her he did not wish to see her. He told her that Severus would seek her out when he was ready – and she knew that was true. It was pointless to attempt talking to him before he was ready.

Instead, she focused on taking her N.E.W.T.s. Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville all met up for breakfast the morning of the test for some strong coffee and to shake off some nerves. Harry and Ron were not looking forward to it but poor Neville was a mess. He wanted to (and had gotten approval to) apprentice Pomona Sprout, but of course that depended upon his scoring. Hermione tried to assure him he would do fine but to no avail.

Thankfully, the tests went well. Harry and Ron had scored well enough to apply to be Aurors. Harry was accepted straight away on account of his fighting in the war, but Ron had to complete training _and_ a trial period, despite his fighting alongside Harry. Neville did very well and immediately began working alongside Pomona. Luna got great marks but continued on to what she would have done either way – work as editor at the Quibbler.

On the day that Hermione received her scores, she also received a letter from Minerva. Opening her scores first, she was terribly pleased to see an 'O' for every subject. Her mind reeling about what she could venture to do with these scores, she opened Minerva's letter as well.

 _ **Dear Hermione,**_

 _ **I hope this letter finds you well.**_

 _ **Hogwarts has received your scores and I wanted to reach out to you and offer a position here. As you know, we are in dire need of a Muggle Studies Professor and we would love to have you. As a muggle-born yourself, I feel you could bring a new level of insight to the class and with your high marks I have every reason to believe that you would make a phenomenal educator.**_

 _ **Please let me know at your earliest convenience what your answer is.**_

 _ **-Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

She sat down at the table, thinking hard. The thought of taking Charity Burbage's old post was a bit strange to her, considering her relationship with Severus and how he felt about her, but it needed to be filled. She had no immediate plans to apply anywhere else and though this would be a great opportunity to gain some experience. She quickly responded, gladly accepting the position and also owled Harry and Ron to find a time to meet for drinks.

Thursday evening the trio plus Ginny were sitting at a table at the Three Broomsticks and were all enjoying their drinks. Hermione had ordered wine – a newly acquired taste after Severus. Ginny and Harry drank Butterbeer and Ron was spluttering his way through a Firewhiskey.

"Lavender thinks a guy who drinks Firewhiskey is manlier. I figured I'd give it a try." He said, shrugging.

"Is it worth it?" Hermione asked with a laugh. Ron eyed his half-full glass.

"Not particularly." They shared a laugh over that and then they all discussed their plans.

"Well, obviously I'm stuck at Hogwarts again this year," Ginny grumbled, earning a squeeze from Harry. "But I suppose it'll be better than last year so that's something I guess."

"I'll be training to be an Auror while Harry is out doing the real thing." Ron teased, shooting Harry a feigned look of annoyance.

"It's not like I'll be on my own, you know. I'll be doing training while we're out." Harry replied. He seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"I've got some news!" Hermione changed the subject with a smile. "I've taken a job at Hogwarts teaching Muggle Studies!"

"Wow, congrats, 'Mione!" Ron gave her a quick hug.

"Congrats!" Harry said with a warm smile. Ginny squealed.

"That's fantastic! We'll be there together!" Hermione smiled warmly at her. Harry cleared his throat, making every one turn to him.

"Actually, I have a bit of news as well." He said, looking down. Ginny grabbed his hand and smiled encouragingly. "Minerva practically begged me to take over Defense classes at Hogwarts until she could find a replacement. So I'll be teaching there and just doing part time training with Ron at the Aurors office."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried with a smile. "I'm so glad you'll be there too!"

"Well now I feel left out." Ron grumbled. Everyone laughed.

"Too bad there's not a competitive eating class you could teach, _Ronald._ " Ginny teased.

Hermione sat back and watched in amusement as her friends all goaded and teased one another. She loved the group of them and had missed spending time with them. She was sure that they would get more time together now that three of them would all be at Hogwarts every night. Suddenly, she realized she'd be moving out of the house on Spinner's End. She'd have to find a way to let Severus know.

On August 31st, she walked slowly through the house, ensuring she had packed all of her belongings. She'd miss the old house, even though it felt particularly empty without its owner in residence. With a sigh, she sank into a seat at the table to write to Severus. She'd tried stopping by Malfoy Manor again but he hadn't been there. After finding out that he'd moved to a flat somewhere in London, she'd decided to simply write him a note to let him know that he could return to his home.

 _ **Dear Severus,**_

 _ **I'm writing to let you know that I am moving out of the house on Spinner's End. I was given a job at Hogwarts and will be residing at the castle. Thank you so very much for allowing me into your home and letting me stay all this time. I appreciate it much more than I can say.**_

 _ **Please, if you ever find it in your heart to give me a second chance, let me know. I miss you terribly and as cliché as it sounds, I do want the chance to explain. I never wanted to reject you and wish desperately that I could go back and do it over.**_

 _ **Yours if you'll have me,**_

 _ **Hermione**_

Her eyes felt a bit misty as she finished up and sent it off. She desperately hoped he would give her a chance and contact her. But even if he didn't, she'd continue trying. With a final glance around the house, she opened the door and left, feeling the excitement of a new start.

* * *

Severus had received an invitation to Hogwarts for the Halloween feast. He had been reluctant to accept, but Minerva had come to him one evening and explained her plans to him personally. Apparently, she wanted him to teach the Defense class one day. At the moment, his involvement in the war was still too fresh, but she hoped by next year things might calm down enough that he would be welcome. This little visit would just be the first of many to begin integrating him back into the Hogwarts staff. He had to admit, the opportunity pleased him.

"And also, Hermione has been talking about you a lot. I think she'd rather like it if you visited." Minerva said nonchalantly, sipping her tea. Severus had moved back into his house after he knew Hermione had gone, and Minerva had visited him there. He couldn't bring himself to change anything in the house, but didn't open any of the letters Hermione had sent him either.

"Is that so." He sneered. Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Now, now, she's a wonderful young woman and deserves your respect, Severus." She scolded. He gritted his teeth, but said nothing. The rest of their visit had been pleasant enough and he had accepted the invitation by the time she left.

On the night of the feast he dressed in his regular clothes, looking every bit the part of the stern professor he used to be. He did take special care however, in making sure his hair was clean and he smelled nice. He didn't necessarily want to speak with Hermione but he couldn't stop himself from caring.

Upon arriving at the castle, he felt a rush of memories. He had spent half his life here for multiple reasons and every nook and cranny held some memory for him. He slowly approached the Great Hall, dodging the running kids and ignoring the frightened looks of some of the younger students. The Hall certainly was as beautiful as ever. It didn't look as if it had ever changed. In fact the whole castle looked nearly untouched, save for a large golden plaque beside the entrance that marked the date of the war.

As he made his way down the aisle, he noticed Hermione immediately. The head table had been enlarged to accommodate extra guests. Hermione sat next to Professor Flitwick, engrossed in a conversation. He admired how much more mature she looked. It had only been a few months but it seemed like it could have been a few years. Her teaching robes flattered her and her normally unkempt curly hair had been neatly piled up atop her head and secured in place with her wand. He remembered fondly that she used to do that often as a student.

Once he reached the front of the room, he finally noticed an empty chair beside her. There were a few more, but he found himself longing to sit next to her. As if on cue, she looked up, her beautiful brown eyes widening when they found his. After a few beats he raised his eyebrows and glanced at the chair beside her. She smiled widely and nodded. As he approached her, he thought perhaps it was time to move past his feelings of rejection and see if they could mend things.


	25. Chapter 25

The Halloween feast had gone well. Severus and Hermione had talked a little on their own, but mostly as a group with the other professors. The glances they cast at one another told of their affection, though. Once the feast was over and the students began filing out of the room, Minerva had taken Severus aside and had spoken to him about her plans for the year. He was to join them again for the Christmas feast before the holiday break. He gladly accepted the invitation before bidding her farewell. Before he walked out the door, he had looked up at Hermione one last time. Once she glanced his way, he had given her a gentle nod and raised his hand in farewell. She had done the same with a small, sad smile on her face.

A few days later, he had taken a break from his brewing for some lunch when the pile of unread letters caught his eye. He finished his meal quickly and hesitantly approached the letters, wondering what she had tried to say. Opening the first, he found a long letter full of sweet words, apologies and wishes that things had gone differently or that she could go back in time to fix things. Most of the other letters said the same things in different words. Towards the end, she joked about hunting down a Time-Turner to resolve things. The last couple letters were shorter and less passionate; he wondered if she was running out of words or had been giving up hope. Either way, he had known that it was time to respond.

 _ **Dear Hermione,**_

 _ **Please forgive me for my lack of responses to your letters. It was most inconsiderate and I wish I had not waited so long. On that note, perhaps we should call it even on past regrets.**_

 _ **I cannot say that I understand completely the reasons that you rejected me, nor can I say it didn't cut me deeply – however, I understand that you had your reasons and, if you still wish to, I would be willing to learn why things happened the way they did.**_

 _ **Hoping to make amends,**_

 _ **Severus**_

 _Dearest Severus,_

 _You cannot imagine how happy it made me to receive your letter. I understand why you didn't write to me at first, and though it hurt, I don't resent you in the least. You had your reasons._

 _As for my reasons – Severus, I would love to accept you one day. I would love if you would ever propose to me again someday, I really would. My only reason for not accepting was because I felt it was rushing things. Our relationship has been rocky at best and it felt as though we'd only really settled into something resembling a relationship for a few days prior to the ball._

 _I really wasn't trying to reject you – I'd simply like to wait a bit before making such a commitment. It would hurt us both worse, I think, to be that committed if anything should happen where we no longer wish to be together. I would love a relationship with you, Severus. Ever since that first time we kissed, I've had feelings for you. I adore you and miss you terribly. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

 _Yours,_

 _Hermione_

 _ **Hermione-**_

 _ **I suppose that holds some validity. I forgive you, and hope, in return, you can forgive me of my ego.**_

 _ **-Severus**_

 _Dear Severus-_

 _You are a man of few words I see. I do of course forgive you._

 _May we start again? I very much would like to get to know Severus Snape._

 _Yours,_

 _Hermione_

 _ **Dear Hermione-**_

 _ **Anything you wish to know, I will tell. And I would very much like to start again. It may be difficult for a while, as I am very busy filling orders before the holidays.**_

 _ **Perhaps I can treat you to a drink sometime?**_

 _ **Severus**_

 _Dear Severus-_

 _I understand. Things are quite busy here as well with the end of the term. I've heard from Minerva that you will be attending the Christmas feast – is this true? If so… perhaps you would stay for the holiday break? Or I could come and stay with you? If this is too much too quickly, I apologize._

 _Please let me know._

 _Yours,_

 _Hermione_

 _ **Dear Hermione-**_

 _ **I would love nothing more. I will take you home with me after the feast, then.**_

 _ **Yours,**_

 _ **Severus**_

They did not see each other between the Halloween and Christmas feasts, but wrote many letters back and forth. Each letter he received from her made his heart beat a little faster. He looked forward to reading her words and responding.

The night of the Christmas feast he had taken much too long to get ready for his taste. He obsessed over everything – was his hair clean enough? Did he smell alright? Was that a spot on his robes? He eventually growled at himself in the mirror and stalked downstairs, quickly downing a glass of Firewhiskey for his nerves before Apparating away.

The Christmas feast was beautiful. Perhaps he missed Hogwarts and that was why it looked so beautiful whenever he saw it – it was just an old castle after all. But he felt warmly towards it no matter his school years or time teaching Potions. It may not have been his first choice of a class but he did enjoy making Potions and was rather good at it. Either way, he felt a calmness settle over him as he entered the Great Hall and made his way up to the head table. Sitting there between Minerva and Filius was Hermione, looking even more exquisite than usual. His heart thumped erratically as he made his way to the seat beside her, feeling elated to be the recipient of her bright smile.

* * *

"How long have you and Severus been together?" Hermione choked on her tea and looked up at Minerva, startled.

"W…what?" She stuttered, wiping tea from her chin. Minerva smiled knowingly.

"A woman knows these things, Hermione." Seeing her confused expression, she went on. "You absolutely lit up at the Halloween feast when you saw him. You've been writing letters non-stop, distracted… classic love-sickness." She smiled again as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well, well I… but… I don't…" Hermione fumbled for the right words, unsure what to say.

"My dear, it's quite all right. I won't out to you to anyone. I am, perhaps surprisingly, an advocate of love myself. If it's love, you must fight for it. Life is short – even for us magical folk." She said with a wink. Hermione chewed her lip.

"I don't know if it's love." She admitted.

"Do you want it to be?"

"I think so, yes." Hermione blushed.

"Then it is worth the fight. Trust me." Her face took on a weary, saddened expression. Hermione furrowed her brow at the older woman. "I myself was in love. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of not fighting for it. And I lost it."

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered.

"Nonsense, there's nothing to be sorry for. Just make sure you don't make the same mistake." Minerva took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face, winking at the young woman before her.

Hermione had left the office feeling a bit confused, but knew Minerva was right. The feast was right around the corner and she would be spending the holidays with him. She needed to take advantage of the situation and do exactly what Minerva said – fight. He was worth it.

The night of the Christmas feast, she took extra care with her appearance. Ginny knew all about Severus coming and had demanded to help her get ready. As a student, she had to wear her school robes, but her face was beautifully made up and her hair was intricately braided.

"Alright, sit down and close your eyes. I'll tell you when I'm done." Ginny announced. Hermione felt a bit unsure about giving Ginny total control, but relented in the end. She sat back in her vanity chair and let the younger witch go to work. What seemed like hours later, Ginny told her to look in the mirror. She did as she was told and gasped at her reflection.

She didn't look anything like herself. Her hair was straight, tumbling down to her mid-back. Her eyes had been lined with white eyeliner and complimented with white and black mascara and a light blue eyeshadow. The result made her eyes look frosted. Her lips were a pale pink and her cheeks lightly dusted with blush. It was stunning. She turned to thank Ginny and found her holding up a light blue dress – it had many straps, an extremely low-cut back, it was knee-length and made of a slinky silk material.

"I can't wear that!" She exclaimed. Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled some dark blue robes off the bed.

"You'll wear it under these, silly." Ginny teased. Hermione smiled at her friend. This was perfect – Severus would love it.

When he entered the Great Hall, she could feel him. It was like something deep in her stomach pulled and when she looked up, there he was. Her heart beat excitedly as he made his way towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Good evening, Hermione." He said quietly as he sat on the open chair between her and Minerva.

"Good evening, Severus." She breathed. Having him at this proximity made her skin tingle.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said. Hermione blushed and smiled.

"Ginny made me up."

"I'll have to remember to thank her." He said with a smirk as Minerva rose to deliver her speech. Hermione snorted but sent Ginny a quick smile.

A few hours later Hermione and Severus had eaten their fill, enjoyed some wine and talked to most of the professors at the head table. Hermione had also spoken to Harry and Ginny before they headed to the Burrow for more festivities. They invited the two of them to join the Weasleys for Christmas, but much to Severus's relief, Hermione had politely declined, announcing that they would be spending the holidays together. Ginny sent a wink Hermione's way as they left.

"Shall we?" Severus asked smoothly, holding out his hand rather than the crook of his arm. Hermione smiled warmly up at him.

"We shall." She took his hand, feeling a warm tingling travel through her hand and up her arm. He gave her a rare smile and led the way out of the castle and to his home.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Again, I own nothing and make no money from this. I just wish these were my own characters ;)

* * *

"Would you care for some wine?" Severus asked upon arriving at his home.

"Yes, please." She said with a smile. While he was in the kitchen pouring their drinks, she cast aside her outer robes and entered the sitting room, starting a fire and trying to calm her nerves.

"Here you are." She turned to see Severus enter the room and pausing just a moment upon seeing the back of her dress. She saw him swallow hard before continuing on to her and handing her a glass, dragging his eyes upward.

"Do you like it?" She asked, turning slowly.

"It's very beautiful on you." He crossed and sat in his chair, still not taking his eyes off of her. She sat opposite him and took a large gulp of her wine, savoring the taste and hoping to gain some liquid courage.

"Thank you for having me here."

"Thank you for coming." He sounded surprised that she would thank him. An awkward silence followed and she knew they were being too polite. Formulating an idea quickly, she summoned a record player and put on some classic, romantic big band music her parents had played when she was a child. Frank Sinatra started crooning 'The Way You Look Tonight'. Severus's eyebrows rose in surprise as she took another deep drink and then pulled him to his feet.

"Dance with me." She said huskily. He obliged her immediately, his hand warm on her bare back. They began swaying to the music, gazing deep into each other's eyes. By the time the song finished, there was a thick tension in the air.

"Come with me." He said quietly, grabbing their drinks and leading her up the stairs. They curled up on his bed and continued their drinking in a more intimate setting.

"I've missed you." Hermione whispered.

"And I you." He replied.

* * *

As they sat on his bed, his entire body ached to be touching hers. He didn't want to rush things, but he longed to touch her skin, taste her lips… he swallowed hard as he watched her. She continued sipping her drink, licking her lips often. He could see her neck pulsating with her quickened heartbeat.

"I've missed you." She whispered. His heart ached for her.

"And I you."

She glanced up at him, eyes full of longing. He could take it no longer. Downing his wine in one last gulp and dropping it to the floor, he leaned forward and crushed her lips with his own. He heard his own glass shatter on the floor followed closely by hers but he didn't care in the least. His hand dug deep into her hair and held her face against his as they kissed desperately.

Her hands wove up around his neck to his face and hair. With a groan, he pulled her against himself and moved down the bed until they were lying on their sides. With his right hand he reached down to grasp her calf, pulling it up and hooking her leg over his hip. Slowly and gently, he brushed his hand up and over her knee and, pushing up the dress as he went, moved up to the top of her thigh. Her skin felt as smooth as the silk of her dress and only aroused him further. He knew they'd have to stop soon, but he couldn't bring himself to break apart first.

After a few moments, she finally broke contact, ducking her head and breathing heavily. He leaned his forehead against her, thankful that she stopped but wanting so much more. He gently stroked her face as they caught their breath and she withdrew her leg, smoothing her dress down.

"Wow." She breathed.

"You are amazing." He said earnestly, gazing at her in awe. The fact that he was granted another chance with such a wonderful young woman truly made his head spin.

"I've been waiting a long time to kiss you like that. I'd like to do more but…"

"It's too soon. Let's not rush things – I want to do it right this time." He kissed her forehead softly.

"So," Hermione cleared her throat. "Should we talk about this?"

"About what?"

"What we are? What we're doing? So there's no confusion."

"Where would you like things to be with us?" He asked softly. If he had it his way, she would already be his. She would need to decide this on her own.

"It sounds much too…immature or something with us but, I would like to be your girlfriend. And one day, hopefully, your fiancé." She said, sneaking a look up at him with nervous eyes. He smiled warmly at her.

"Then that is what we shall be." He said simply. She smiled and snuggled up against his chest.

"Perfect." She sighed.

"Would you consider one thing for me?"

"What would that be?" He shifted so he could look at her.

"I've heard of a custom called a 'promise ring'. It means-"

"That you will one day be married? That you promise to propose when the time is right?" She interrupted him with a smile. "I'd love that. Do you have one? Where is it?" She looked around as if it would be beside the bed.

"Now, now; patience, Miss Granger," He teased. "You'll get it when I'm good and ready to give it to you." She burst into giggles and he smiled at the sound. He loved making her laugh.

They talked for hours about what they had done during their time apart. Severus had even more customers, though he was taking the holidays off. Hermione thoroughly enjoyed teaching – as did Harry it seemed. They apparently spent a lot of time together doing lesson plans and grading. He didn't know if Harry knew that his position was temporary or not so he didn't mention Minerva's offer just yet. They talked about what they wanted to do for the holidays and how they had celebrated Christmas as children. Soon, Hermione was visibly exhausted and Severus was feeling ready to sleep as well.

"I suppose I should go to my room and get some sleep." She yawned, sitting up.

"No!" Severus said before he could stop himself. Hermione turned and looked at him in surprise. "I…I only meant… perhaps…perhaps you could sleep here? With me?" Hermione smiled shyly.

"If that's alright, I'd like that very much."

Without another word, Severus quickly transfigured his clothes to black silk pajamas and her dress to a long blue satin sleeping gown. He also cleaned up the broken glasses before he forgot about them. Pulling back the covers, they both climbed in and he pulled her to him, her arm and leg across his body and her head tucked neatly into his neck. He soon felt her head grow heavy and heard her breathing grow heavier. With a content sigh, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and fell asleep himself with a smile on his face.


	27. Chapter 27

On Christmas morning, Severus woke early. He slipped out from beneath Hermione's arm, got out of bed and crept down the stairs to start the day's preparations. Earlier in their holiday, Hermione had asked how he typically decorated for Christmas and he had noticed her face fall a bit when he informed her he'd never decorated. As a child, his family didn't celebrate. His mother merely made a big meal and perhaps read aloud in front of the fire but they didn't participate in any other 'normal' holiday preparations. However, he took note of her disappointment and vowed to give her the best Christmas he could.

He had researched quite a bit to learn what traditional decorations and customs for Christmas were and got straight to work that morning. Waving his wand about, he placed wreaths on the doors, garlands along the stairs and mantles, a large green tree covered in lights and golden ornaments beside the sofa in the main room and a touch of mistletoe for good measure. He then hung the stockings he had purchased on the mantle, empty, but there for décor. Finally, he brought the two gifts he had gotten her from the basement and put them under the tree. Stepping back to admire his handy work, he decided it looked pretty good.

Lastly, he entered the kitchen to make some breakfast. He started the water for coffee and put it in the press, then got to work toasting muffins and poaching eggs for eggs benedict. He then whipped up some breakfast potatoes and began plating just as he heard a squeak from the other room. Poking his head out, he saw Hermione standing at the foot of the stairs, her hand over her mouth. She was dressed in her usual cream colored gown and white, full-length robe. Her eyes looked misty as she looked around and her eyes finally landed on his.

"You did all this for me?" She asked softly.

"Of course. Do you like it?"

"I _love_ it, Severus!" She cried, rushing over to him and kissing him soundly. He twisted his hands around her robe and pulled her close, deepening their kiss. After a few moments she turned her face, sniffing the air.

"What smells so good?" She asked.

"That would be the eggs benedict, potatoes and coffee." He said with a smile, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"That sounds delicious!" Hermione smiled up at him before entering the kitchen.

They ate slowly, savoring the hot coffee and rich hollandaise sauce, and making conversation. Afterwards, they cleaned up side-by-side and ventured into the main room. Upon seeing the presents, Hermione gasped and ran up the stairs, returning shortly with two wrapped packages of her own. They sat beside the fire on a thick rug that Severus had conjured up. Once seated, they each exchanged one gift.

"Severus, this is beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling the knee-length emerald green dress out of the box. It had three quarter sleeves and was form fitting, but professional enough to wear under her robes to teach. He smiled at her and carefully opened his own box. Inside was a stunning set of porcupine quill and raven feather quills. "I hope you like them; I wasn't sure what kind you like…" Hermione wrung her hands nervously.

"They're perfect, Hermione. Thank you." He ran his finger along one of the feathers, admiring the shape and feel.

"Here, open this one." Hermione said, her cheeks flushed with excitement. She handed him a small package wrapped in brown paper. He glanced up at her in curiosity before undoing the wrapping. Inside was a very old looking book; "Magical Drafts and Potions" by Arsenius Jigger. Opening the cover with a furrowed brow, he read the words 'first edition'.

"Hermione! How on earth were you able to find this?" She smiled shyly.

"I have my connections." She said cryptically. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you. This is wonderful." He returned his gaze to the book, running his hands over it and examining it closely.

"Can I open this one now?" Hermione asked. Looking up, he saw her holding the small, square wrapped box. He nodded once at her, eager to see her reaction.

* * *

Full of excitement, she tore the wrapping open to find a velvet jewelry box inside. Her insides twisted and her heart raced. She was torn between excitement and nervousness. Would it be the same ring he proposed to her with? Or had he bought something new? Holding her breath, she opened it slowly to find… an exquisite pair of emerald and diamond earrings. She looked up quickly at Severus, confused. He had a look of amusement on his face.

"I said when I'm good and ready." He said smugly. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. What an arrogant, frustrating, wonderful man. With a laugh, she looked down and examined the gift again.

"They're lovely. Do I sense a trend with the green?" She teased. He shrugged slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head but felt a surge of affection and adoration for the man in front of her.

Several hours later, she was wearing her new dress and earrings and sipping wine in the sitting room with Severus. He was wearing his usual clothing but to her amusement, added a tiny sprig of green holly to his pocket. It looked out of place, but she knew he was trying to please her. He had told her they would be going out for dinner and were simply having a drink beforehand. As they sipped their wine, they talked about what they wanted to do for New Year's Eve.

"I… I'd like to go to Australia, if that's not too much trouble." Hermione said quietly. Severus looked surprised.

"Why Australia?"

"Well… it's a long story." Hermione sighed. Severus looked at his pocket watch.

"We've got time." He replied. She took a deep breath.

"When Harry, Ron and I went on the run, I had to protect my parents. I… I obliviated them and sent them to Australia." Severus leaned forward in his seat wearing a look of concern.

"You obliviated your parents?" He asked. Hermione hid her face in her hands.

"Yes. I know it sounds horrible, but I thought it would be safer for them, since I was one of the most wanted muggleborns. I was so afraid they'd come after them." She felt a gentle tug on her hands and looked up. Severus knelt before her, pulling her hands down to cradle her face.

"That was extremely brave of you. And smart. You're right, they were to be targeted. Voldemort sent Death Eaters there and was furious when they returned empty-handed." Hermione let out a shaky breath. She had made inquiries right after the war and knew they were safe, but it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders to be told she did the right thing.

"I'd really love to go and find them," She said. "I was planning to go over the holidays but being here with you wasn't something I could pass up." Severus looked touched.

"Of course we'll go to Australia. We can leave as soon as you wish." She smiled and gave him a sweet kiss to thank him. "Now, however, we should be going."

He helped her up and to the fireplace, tossing some Floo powder in and firmly announcing their destination: "The Burrow."

The evening was perfect. Molly and Arthur had been expecting them of course, but Harry, Ginny, George, Bill, Fleur, Ron and Lavender were pleasantly surprised to see them. They all ate a delicious meal together, chatting noisily and drinking plenty of wine. Severus kept his hand resting gently on her knee throughout the meal and stayed mostly quiet, yet smiled happily at her every time she looked his way.

After dinner, they all opened gifts from Molly. Hermione immediately wrapped her red and green scarf around her neck and got the giggles when Severus lifted his sweater (complete with an "S" on the front) from the box, a subtle look of distaste upon his face.

"Thank you, Molly." He said slowly. Her face glowed as she fussed over him. His eyes made him look like a scared animal as she busily rushed around him refilling his drink, smoothing his jacket, asking questions about his small business… Hermione watched from across the room as she sat talking with her friends, and eventually decided he'd had enough. Wandering over, she smiled and thanked Molly before leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"Shall we go home?" Severus simply nodded, looking relieved. They left after quickly saying their goodbyes, and retreated to Severus's house. Immediately upon arriving she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly and kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Thank you." She whispered. "This was the perfect day. You've made me so happy." He smiled back at her, his eyes full of longing.

"I would do anything for you, Hermione." He replied, caressing her face.

"Anything?" She asked with a grin. He raised his eyebrow in confusion. She leaned forward, placing her lips against his ear.

"Make love to me." She whispered. He jerked his head towards her.

"Are you sure? It's still so early. I don't want to pressure you or rush you…" He spoke quickly. She interrupted him by pushing a finger against his lips.

"I'm sure. Take me to bed. Please." He only hesitated a moment before sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her upstairs, kissing her passionately all the way.


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione stretched lazily, feeling a delightful soreness in her joints. Turning her head and opening her eyelids just a bit, she peeked at the man lying next to her. Severus was still sleeping peacefully. She rolled towards him, rubbing her hand over his bare chest and kissing his shoulder. He stirred a bit, stretching his arm overhead, yawning and opening his eyes to meet hers.

"Good morning." Hermione breathed with a smile. He gazed at her somberly for a moment before reaching out to stroke the side of her face.

"Good morning. How do you feel?" It wasn't hard to tell that he was worried that she might regret the activities of the night before. She closed her eyes for a moment remembering his lips on her bare skin, his fingertips lightly caressing her sides and back, the sounds he had made as they had moved together… she opened her eyes to smile widely at him.

"I feel wonderful," She stated matter-of-factly. He looked relieved. "In fact, I think we ought to give it another go. You know, just to make sure the first time wasn't a fluke." He smiled in that cat-got-the-canary kind of way and propped himself up beside her, slipping his hand beneath the sheets and down her torso.

"Well, in the name of research…" He trailed off, bringing his lips to meet hers.

A few days later, they had packed their bags and were standing in the main room each holding the corner of a yellowed handkerchief. Harry had procured the Portkey for them to travel to Australia and delivered it himself the night before. At exactly 2pm, it would activate and they would be transported to an alleyway in Sydney.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked, trying to judge Hermione's emotions. She forced a smile at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." With that, the clock struck two and they were whisked away.

In moments, they were stumbling onto a cobblestone alleyway in Sydney. Severus quickly stuffed the handkerchief into his pocket and Hermione removed her sweater as it was quite warm. They wandered out onto the street, attempting to not seem too conspicuous. Severus hailed a taxi and held the door open for her.

"Where to, miss?" The cab driver asked.

"6 Sunnyside Street Mayfield in Newcastle, please." She read from a scrap of paper. As they drove along, Severus held her hand tightly, trying to help her stay calm. She, however, bit her lip and stared out the window nervously until they arrived.

The house was made of brick with a small front yard with a row of flowers she knew her mother had planted. They paid their driver and slowly made their way up the walk. Once they reached the door, Hermione hesitated.

"What if they hate me for what I did?" She whispered. Severus shook his head.

"They couldn't. And even if they do at first, once they know why they'll understand." Severus said, sounding unsure himself. He squeezed her hand. With a small smile at him, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

Severus sat alone on a small sofa observing the family before him and wondering what it must've been like to grow up in such a way. They had immediately reversed the spell upon the door opening and with sudden recognition in her mother's eyes, Jean Granger had pulled Hermione into a fierce hug while tears streamed down her face. Later, Hermione's father, Harold, had informed them that once their memories returned, they remembered everything – including all the time they had been separated from her. They were suddenly confused and scared as to why they were in Australia and didn't remember why they had gone there.

Hermione, with a little help from Severus, explained all about the war and the necessity of them escaping the country. By the end, Jean Granger was sobbing and clinging to her daughter and even her father was crying, wrapping his wife and daughter in as tight of a hug as he could manage. It all made Severus rather uncomfortable.

They had eventually broken apart, of course, and Hermione and her mother moved to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the group. Severus sat uncomfortably now that Harold sat across from him, scrutinizing him.

"So how is it that you know Hermione?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"I was one of her professors at Hogwarts." Severus cleared his throat and looked down at the mug of tea he held in his hand, wondering how welcome he would be here.

"What is it that you teach?"

"I _used_ to teach Potion Making. I no longer teach."

"Ah, I see. What is it that you do now?"

"I run my own business of sorts – supplying local shops and hospitals with medical potions and such." Severus took a drink of his tea and watched the man across from him. He was obviously trying to figure out how best to approach the subject of why he was here.

"And are you and Hermione friends now?" He asked. Severus took a breath.

"Sir, Hermione and I have become a bit more than friends."

"A bit?"

"Well, she and I have been staying together at my house in Cokeworth for the holidays. Together." He was vaguely amused that his heart was thumping hard in his chest. He'd faced the Dark Lord for goodness sake, yet Hermione's father set his pulse racing. He supposed it was purely based on the fact that he cared for Hermione – quite a bit.

"I see. Do you love her?" Harold asked, folding his hands in front of him and fixing Severus with a piercing gaze. Severus shifted in his seat.

"I… I cannot say."

"How old are you?"

"I…" Severus cleared his throat, his heart beating even faster. "Well, I…"

"Daddy! Are you making Severus uncomfortable?" Hermione asked as she bounced into the sitting room. Severus sighed, relieved as the man looked up fondly at his daughter.

"Just trying to get to know the man that brought my little girl back to me." He smiled up at her.

"I'm hardly a little girl anymore. And Severus is…well, for lack of a better word, my boyfriend. And all you need to know is that he makes me happy and takes wonderful care of me." She sat on her father's lap and put her arm around him, slyly sending a wink Severus's way. He had to hand it to her – she certainly knew how to manipulate her father. He didn't ask any more questions of Severus after that.

They ate their meal together, the three Grangers talking animatedly throughout while Severus remained quiet, observing them. Afterwards they retreated to the sitting room and her parents turned on the television – something Severus had rarely seen. He was interested for a few moments, but then found himself bored and tired. Hermione seemed to notice, as she slid a hand onto his thigh and gave him a small smile.

"It's been a long day," She announced to her parents. "Would you mind if we retired for the night?" Her mother led her upstairs and opened the door to a sparsely decorated blue guest room.

"This will be your room, Severus." Hermione shot her mother a look.

"Mum, please…"

"Hermione, you know your father. Just follow his rules." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Severus leaned against the doorframe and watched Hermione and her mother walk to the opposite end of the hall and let Hermione in to a distinctly pink room. Hermione sent him a displeased glance before entering and Severus let out a chuckle as he entered his own room. Late that night, Hermione slipped into his bed and they slept soundly, wrapped in each other's arms.

They only stayed one more night as the Hogwarts term would be starting soon. Hermione spent a lot of time with her parents, doing crosswords with her father, gardening with her mother, cooking and helping to clean. They assured them that they could return to England whenever they liked and they decided they would return in the summer. Hermione said tearful goodbyes to both her parents on the day they left and Severus shook her father's hand – and even received a hug from her mother.

"Was it a good trip?" Severus asked upon their arrival home. Hermione turned to him smiling and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It was a great trip. Thank you so much for taking me there."

"I found it interesting to observe what one might call a 'normal' family." He said thoughtfully. Hermione's expression turned to sympathy as she stroked his face lovingly.

"I'm sorry you didn't have that." She said quietly. He shrugged it off and cleared his throat.

"As you will be leaving in the morning, we should probably get to work on your lesson plans." He said, striding into the kitchen.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione stood in the main room, fighting back tears as they said their goodbyes. She would be late if she stayed much longer, but the thought of not seeing him every day was hard to bear.

"Don't be sad, Hermione. We'll write often and you'll come and see me on weekends. The year will be over before you know it." He said soothingly, stroking her hair and holding her tightly.

"I know; it's just going to be difficult. I've really loved this time together." Her voice shook a bit as she spoke.

"As have I." He leaned down to kiss her gently. "Now get going before you're late. You need to keep those brats in line." Hermione giggled at that and gave him one last kiss before she reluctantly left the house.

She arrived at Hogwarts and quickly dropped her things off in her rooms before rushing off to her first class of the second term. The students were especially difficult that day, coming off of their break – Hermione was just as distracted though, thinking about the time she had spent with Severus.

The term did, however, pass by quickly. Hermione was quite busy each day with classes and grading. Evenings were spent catching up with Harry, Ginny and Ron or grading or writing… she and Severus exchanged letters almost every day. She wasn't sure why, but he started being invited to dinner at Hogwarts every Friday evening. He would sit between Minerva and Hermione and usually spent some time in Minerva's office each week. Afterwards, he would take her home and they'd have a lovely weekend together – often lounging in bed together, cooking, or reading together while curled up by the fire. Every Monday morning she hated leaving him. Easter holiday was coming up soon though, and she couldn't wait to spend it with Severus.


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione shivered in anticipation. Today was the last feast before the Easter break and Severus would be attending, as well as bringing her home with him afterwards. She had taken special care packing for the week long break – she had even ventured out one evening to purchase a few new things like sleeping gowns and summer dresses. Taking one last glance in the mirror, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear and tightened the tie at the end of her braid. She straightened out the green dress Severus gave her for Christmas and shrugged on her teaching robes. Lastly, she applied just a touch of makeup and added strappy black heels. With a small smile at her reflection, she whirled around and left her room, headed for the Great Hall.

She arrived early, taking her seat and chatting with Filius as the students trickled in. Soon Minerva had taken the next seat over on her other side and she turned to greet her.

"Good evening, Minerva." She said brightly. The woman grinned knowingly at her.

"Good evening, Hermione. Looking forward to a certain guests arrival, are we?" Hermione blushed.

"Perhaps."

"Well you look lovely." Minerva said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Thank you." Hermione mumbled, embarrassed.

She watched Harry enter the Great Hall with Ginny, walking her to her spot at the Gryffindor table. She noticed the subtle shimmer of a brief disillusionment charm which she suspected he had cast to give her a kiss before leaving her side. Hermione smirked at him and he smugly winked back at her, taking his place further down the table.

She fiddled with her silverware as she impatiently waited for him to arrive. Taking a long drink of her wine, her mind played scenes of their weekends together, making her blush. He had become so sweet and thoughtful these past several months. She could feel herself falling for him and wondered if he felt the same way. It scared her a little to think about telling him – after the whole proposal debacle, it seemed to be a rather touchy subject. Looking up, she noticed with a smile that the man ruling her thoughts was now striding confidently down the aisle towards her, a secret look in his eyes and just a whisper of a smile directed towards her. He slid into his place gracefully, greeting Minerva and placing his hand high on Hermione's thigh.

* * *

Severus stood at his closet, rolling his eyes internally at himself. He had been debating what to wear. What was he going to wear – he was going to wear what he always wore, obviously. Grabbing his clothing with a sigh, he quickly dressed and carefully shaved and then combed his hair. He straightened out his clothing as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. _Well,_ he thought, _it'll do_.

He walked slowly downstairs, glancing around to make sure everything was ready for her. He had cleaned carefully, eager to have her walking around his house again – it was always so much cozier with her there, and was the only time the old house felt like a home. He slipped quickly into the kitchen for a quick gulp of Firewhiskey and then was off.

He walked up the path to the castle clutching his hands tightly behind his back. He always got nervous before seeing her; always worried that something may have changed or she wouldn't want to leave with him or see him… She tried always to squash these fears, but they were deeply ingrained in his heart. Anticipation thrummed in his veins as he entered the castle and made his way into the Great Hall. His eyes locked on hers immediately, and he was relieved to see that same excited look in her eyes as she noticed him. She looked beautiful as always, and he could see just a bit of the green dress he gave her peeking out from under her robe. It brought back memories of the first time she wore it and he was barely able to hold back a smile as he thought about peeling it off of her a second time.

Taking his seat, he greeted Minerva cordially and slid his hand up Hermione's leg, smirking a bit when she squirmed at his touch. The feast seemed to go on forever, especially when Hermione's small hand found its way to his thigh during desert. He had nearly choked on his spoonful of syllabub upon feeling her hand, and he just caught the satisfied smirk that flashed across her face.

After the meal was over, Minerva asked to see him and Harry privately. Hermione gave him a questioning look but went to find Ginny to let her know and spend some time talking. The three of them walked in relative silence to the Headmistresses office, exchanging only a few pleasantries about their holiday plans and how they enjoyed their meals. Upon their arrival, Minerva gestured for them to sit.

"Harry, you'll remember that when I offered you this teaching position, I had said it was only temporary until I could find a new professor?" She asked him. Harry nodded.

"Yes, of course. I very much so enjoy teaching, especially this subject, but I am rather anxious to join Ron and finish my training to be an Auror." He admitted.

"Very good. Well, I've been inviting Severus to the castle so often so that the students could become comfortable around him. He will be taking over the class for next year." She said, turning to smile at Severus.

"Congratulations, Severus!" Harry said with a smile. "You are definitely the right man for the job." Harry reached out and shook the man's hand firmly. Severus felt a bit taken aback – even though Harry had helped him tremendously at his trial, he still had a hard time not seeing him as the rule-breaking boy before the war. He gave the younger man a small smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I am very much looking forward to it."

"Now then," Minerva cleared her throat, leaning on her desk. "I would like for you, Severus, to sit in on Harry's classes after the holiday." Severus furrowed his brow.

"Minerva, I-"

"Now, now, Severus, I have no impressions that you need to 'brush up' or learn anything from Harry, however, it will put the students more at ease. The first years that arrive in the fall cannot be helped, but 2nd through 7th years will be calmer taking your class after having you in it for a few months this year." Minerva said authoritatively. Severus scowled but knew Minerva had a point. He reluctantly agreed and Harry gave him a copy of his schedule to follow once he returned after the break. Saying his goodbyes, he made his way back to Hermione as quickly as possible.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, smiling up at him as he approached the girls outside the Hall. He nodded a greeting at Ginny and held out his hand for Hermione.

"I'll tell you in the morning." He said quietly.

"Goodbye, Ginny – have a great holiday! And tell Harry I said bye."

"Have fun you two!" Ginny teased as they retreated out of the castle. Hermione shot an exasperated grin over her shoulder, making Ginny laugh.

"Does it have to wait until the morning?" Hermione asked as they walked towards the gates. Severus let go of her hand and turned abruptly, sweeping her off her feet and continuing down the path.

"There are other things to be done tonight." He said softly, giving her a quick kiss. She grinned at him and decided she could wait.


	30. Chapter 30

Hermione woke after too little sleep, squinting into the bright sunlight coming through a narrow slit in the curtains. Shifting slightly, she heard a sigh beside her and turned to see Severus still asleep. With a small smile she rolled over to get a better look at him. He looked so peaceful and vulnerable when he was asleep. As if none of the atrocious wrongs that had come his way had happened at all… if only that were true. She reached out and brushed a lock of hair off of his face and wished she could take away his past and refill it with happiness. He always seemed to question happiness now, as if it was a test or façade of some sort and it made her heart hurt.

After a few moments, she decided to make him breakfast and tiptoed downstairs as quietly as she could. As she moved around the kitchen, she began humming some nameless tune. She got the coffee ready, fried a few strips bacon, cooked some eggs and made toast before calling it good and plating everything up. She turned around to put the plates on the table and caught sight of an adorably rumpled looking Severus leaning against the archway to the kitchen. He had a bit of bedhead going on, his eyes a bit squinty as he was still waking up, his pajamas were rumpled and the top was slightly askew. She bit her lip but couldn't stop the huge smile spreading across her face.

"Good morning." She giggled. He sort of smirked and cleared his throat.

"Morning." His voice was still scratchy from sleep.

"Still a bit tired, are we?" She teased as she set the plates down and they sat.

"I'm an old man, Hermione. We need our sleep." He replied grumpily. Hermione smirked herself and propped her chin up on her hand, staring at him innocently.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Next time I'll make sure you have a full night's sleep, dear." Severus shot her a hard look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He had an eyebrow raised in her direction and a bit of toast frozen in his hand, halfway up to his mouth. She just shrugged and began cutting up an egg.

"Just that I shan't interrupt your precious sleep again." In less than a minute she was squealing as he swept her out of her seat and began carrying her away.

"You knew perfectly well what I meant, witch." He growled with a glint in his eye.

"But the foo-"

"Oh, breakfast can wait." He said huskily, carrying her up the stairs and back into the bedroom.

* * *

Severus sat in his usual chair, pretending to read a potions journal. Hermione sat across from him, legs tucked beneath her, fully engrossed in 'Little Women'. She said she had read it several times but still couldn't put it down. It was just before sundown and the setting sun cast golden rays that lit her hair perfectly, making it look like warm caramel. On the other side, the fireplace flickered, lighting her face and the combination gave her an almost ethereal glow.

His head was turned downwards – if you weren't paying much attention, you could swear he was absorbed in his reading but his eyes peeked upward at the gorgeous young woman across from him. He caught himself watching her often. The way her brow furrowed and she bit her lip when she was concentrating, how she sighed and shifted in her sleep, the graceful way she moved about the kitchen – confident in every stir and flip of the food she made for them. She was like a work of art.

It had been a few days since the start of the holiday, but already he was beginning to feel the keen sting of having to be apart from her. Three more days they had together before she would return to Hogwarts. She hadn't asked him again what his meeting was about but he knew he'd have to tell her before she ran into him in the halls. He had cancelled his contracts with Hogwarts, St Mungos and the potion and apothecary shops but maintained his personal contracts with the Malfoys and others. He would keep those until he returned full-time to Hogwarts in the fall. He was still a bit wary of what the reactions of the students and parents would be, but Minerva was orchestrating things well. Already the students seemed used to him and after a few months of him in class with them, they would surely adjust well in the new year.

"What are you thinking about so seriously?" Severus jerked his head towards Hermione. The muscles in his face alerted him that he was wearing a very tense expression. He worked hard to relax it before responding.

"I should probably tell you the reason I've been at Hogwarts so often." He said. Hermione looked puzzled.

"I thought Minerva asked you to come for me." Now it was Severus's turn to be confused.

"For you?"

"Yes," Hermione began, returning her bookmark and resting the book on her lap. "She told me that she knew about you and I and that we should fight to be together. So once you began showing up, I thought she was just helping things along."

"She said all that?" Severus couldn't believe that Minerva would be telling one of her precious Gryffindors to fight for a relationship with a Slytherin – especially one like him. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, she said that she loved someone once but never fought for it and then she lost him. I don't know who she was speaking of, but anyways, it seemed like she wanted me to learn from her mistakes." Severus swallowed hard, remembering the little smiles, touches, subtle glances he had seen exchanged between the couple. The image of him brushing her arm at the Yule Ball played in his mind.

"Albus." He said quietly, feeling fresh pain from his actions.

"What?"

"She was talking about Albus." His voice was thick with emotion. He tried clearing his throat, but it wouldn't go away. In moments, Hermione was on his lap, curled up and holding him tightly.

"Oh, Severus. It's not your fault. You couldn't help but do what you did. It's not your fault." She kept whispering words to him, attempting to reassure him. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he realized he had not only taken a life, but taken love as well. It might not have affected him as much a year or two ago, but now when he was lucky enough to share his life with Hermione, it hit him like a kick to the stomach. He took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked softly, stroking his cheek. He nodded and collected his thoughts. It would not do to dwell on the subject.

"It's not the reason I was visiting." He managed.

"What was it then?"

"Minerva wants me to teach Defense class next year." He glanced over at her to gauge her reaction. She looked a bit taken aback.

"Oh! Well, what is Harry going to do?" She asked.

"He accepted the position knowing it would only be until she found a fulltime teacher. We had that meeting last week and she told him he could leave after this year was over. He told us that he loved teaching but would be glad to return to Auror training. I wouldn't take it if he wanted it." He said quickly; Hermione's face relaxed considerably by the end of this explanation.

"Oh. Oh! That's wonderful! Oh I'm so happy for you, Severus!" She smiled brightly and slung her arms around him in a tight embrace. He smiled a bit self-consciously over her shoulder and held her tightly, relieved that she was happy and not upset with him.

For a few hours more they discussed teaching and his business and Minerva's plans for him. Hermione seemed enthused and happy to be having him back at Hogwarts. She asked him if he would be staying at the castle for the remainder of the year but he thought not – she looked a bit disappointed.

"But I can still come here on the weekends with you?" She asked quietly. Severus smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"You can always come here. It's not home without you."


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: **Just as a reminder - I own nothing and make no money from this!

* * *

Their last days together flew by and too soon they found themselves standing outside the gates of Hogwarts. Severus had come with her this far, just to say another goodbye. She set down her bag and looked up at him, helplessness in her misty eyes. He quickly gathered her in his arms, stroking her hair and grazing her neck with his lips.

"I'll be seeing you over the weekend. Even at dinners occasionally. There's no need to be so upset." He murmured in her ear. She pulled back and looked at him, biting her lip.

"It's just… I…" Her voice cracked and she dropped her gaze to the ground. He wiped a stray tear from her face.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"I…I think… I think I might have…fallen in love with you." Hermione whispered.

Severus's entire body felt as if it instantly ignited. He all at once wanted to cry, wanted to laugh, wanted to kiss her, wanted to take her back home to bed, wanted to run, and wanted to push her as far away from the train wreck which is his life. _Was_ his life. He blinked rapidly, aware that his lips were parted and his heart was pounding against his ribs. He forced himself to remember that his life was no longer what it once was. There was no more Voldemort, no more Dumbledore, no more Death Eaters and no more Order duties. His life as a double agent, doing despicable things, always fearing for his life, always pushing people away because if they got too close they would be in danger… it no longer existed. These days he was simply Severus, the potion maker and soon-to-be professor. Somehow not shunned from society, with friends and a beautiful young woman who just told him she loved him. And here he was lost in his thoughts as she stood there blushing and fidgeting nervously.

"I'm sorry if that was too soon. I…I just felt like I needed to say it. We can pretend I didn't though, if that would make it easier." She rambled. He drew a deep breath and pushed his fears away. It was no longer about _him_ deserving her, but being the man that _she_ deserved. Lifting her chin to look at him, he decided to risk everything. He had known for quite a while that he cared for her, thought about her constantly, never wanted to be apart from her… he thought it was love. There was only one way to know for sure.

Risking everything, hepulled out his wand and cast a silent 'Expecto Patronum'. He couldn't take his eyes off of hers, afraid that Lily Evans still somehow held his heart. But with an enormous surge of relief, he saw her eyebrows raise in surprise and then the happy smile and tears that came with seeing a silver otter gliding in circles around them, to match hers perfectly.

"Oh, Severus." She choked out before a sob escaped her throat. He once again captured her in his arms and kissed her soundly. They stood in each other's arms for what seemed like ages, not talking but simply enjoying the feel of their bodies together and the love between them. Reluctantly, Hermione leaned back and knew she needed to get inside. It had to be the early hours of the morning by now and she had an early class.

"I should probably be going." She said in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Severus nodded. "You should. We both need to get some rest tonight." He caressed her cheek softly and took a step back, handing her bag back to her.

Hermione looked down, suddenly embarrassed. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but for some reason, it felt awkward. She stood there somewhat resembling a fish, opening and closing her mouth, searching for words.

"I know." Severus said softly, leaning in for one last kiss. She smiled, relieved. A minute later, she was walking through the gate and up the path, pausing only to give a wave to Severus as he Apparated away. She stared at the spot he disappeared from for a moment before continuing on her way, a huge smile spreading across her face.

* * *

The next couple weeks helped Hermione to understand why telling him she loved him felt awkward. Not only did the age gap make her feel a bit…lacking, but he never actually said the words to her. Granted, she had never come out and said 'I love you', but he didn't say anything – just waved his wand and let magic speak for him. Not that she didn't appreciate it and believe it and all that but it wasn't the same. In the time since then, they had been much too deliriously in love to actually _talk_ about being in love.

On the last Sunday that she spent with him, she had woken up before him and simply watched his innocent face as he slept. She had reached out to brush a stray hair off his face when he shifted and sighed. She moved to get out of bed and make some breakfast when she heard her name.

"Hermione," he sighed in his sleep. "I love you."

She had simply stood frozen beside the bed, wondering if he had woken or not; but he kept sleeping, rolling onto his side and breathing deeply. From then on, she kept waiting to hear those words from his lips while he was awake, but they never came…and therefore, she felt strange saying them. It was all so self-indulgent and silly, she knew, but she just couldn't shake the weirdness between them.

One evening after dinner had ended and she and Severus sat talking, she built up the courage to say those three little words. He was telling her all about how Harry taught and what he'd change or keep the same. She listened and reacted but her mind was elsewhere. Finally he stopped to take a sip of his drink and announced he should be going. He swept her up into his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, Severus." She said. Severus stroked her hair and pulled away, looking at her earnestly.

"And I you." He replied quietly.

After he left she went back to her rooms and let the frustrated tears fall. She knew he loved her; she could feel it in his arms, see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice… but not hearing him say the words to her made everything feel uncertain. With an exasperated sigh, she climbed into bed without changing and fell into a restless sleep.

Almost immediately she recognized Severus in her dream. He was an odd looking sort of child. His eyes were too big for his face and his skin was alarmingly pale. She watched him as he walked to a big willow tree and sat at the base. A young girl lay sleeping on the soft grass beside him. Moving closer, Hermione saw the bright red hair and realized it was Lily. She almost left, as this felt like an intrusion – even if it was only a dream. But something in the young boy's face made her stay. He watched Lily sleep with an expression of utter adoration on his face. Leaning in closely, he brushed his lips against her forehead.

"I love you." He said haltingly, as if he were tasting the words for the first time. Hermione's breath caught. Suddenly, the dream changed and became darker. Moments and memories flashed by in quick succession.

Severus calling Lily a mudblood, crying in an alcove in the dungeons, watching her from afar, holding her limp form after Voldemort's attack… and then one more memory – this one particularly strong; a very young Severus walking along the street with his mother and seeing a father and son laughing and playing together in their yard. The little boy said "I love you" to his father and his father said it back, giving the boy a big hug. She felt the longing he must have felt. And then, upon arriving home he approached his father, who reeked of brandy.

"I love you." His little voice said. The man sitting in front of him froze for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to do. Then, without warning, reached out and smacked the boy across the face, sending him sliding into the living room. Hermione watched with a breaking heart as the little boy scrambled away, holding his face as his father approached, taking off his belt and wielding it in his hand. As he raised it above his head, Hermione jerked awake, tears streaming down her face.


	32. Chapter 32

After her dream, Hermione did her best to accept that it might take Severus some time to say the words she most wanted to hear. She forced herself to say it, even though it felt strange to be the only one for weeks, until it began feeling normal. The look on his face when she told him made her feel more confident about it each time as well.

Severus had been coming to dinners at Hogwarts more and more often, now only ever missing one week night to keep up with his potions orders. Hermione was always happy to see him outside her classroom, ready to escort her to the Great Hall. He sat next to her at the head table and almost always kept a hand on her thigh, and she almost always held his hand below the table as they ate.

Weekends continued to be theirs and theirs alone. After dinner on Fridays they would immediately head to his house and spend every hour together possible. She slowly watched as Severus let his guard down little by little and was happy to see him actually _looking_ happy. Around others he still carefully wiped all emotion from his face, but with her he let them play out across his features.

One Saturday evening, he was taking her to dinner at her favorite muggle restaurant and as she was getting ready in front of her full length mirror, she saw him come up behind her. He quickly moved to zip up the back of her dress, allowing his knuckles to brush her soft skin the whole way up, sending delightful shivers through her spine.

"Close your eyes." He said, looking at her with a sly smile on his face in the mirror. She smirked back at him.

"Why am I closing my eyes?" She asked suspiciously.

"You'll see. Now close them." He said, moving his fingers to brush her eyelids closed and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She felt something cool touch her chest and his fingers at the back of her neck, securing what seemed to be a necklace. Once he finished, his hands moved along her shoulders and down her arms as he kissed her neck, making her sigh.

"Open." He whispered. She smiled and opened her eyes, first looking at him in the mirror and then at herself. He had fastened a silver chain around her neck and hanging from it was…

"Is that what I think it is?" She gasped, lifting her fingertips to caress the ring hanging from it. It was indeed the ring he had used to propose to her all that time ago.

"It was my mother's once. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. It's beautiful!" She turned to give him a kiss.

"I told you I'd give it to you when I was good and ready." He smirked. She giggled and touched his face lovingly.

"I love you, Severus. Thank you for this." She was clutching the ring in her hand, feeling elated that he was giving her another chance. His face shifted just a bit as it did from time to time when she told him she loved him. She assumed it was him fighting internally about whether or not he could say it back. After a moment, his features relaxed.

"And I you, Hermione." He said quietly, his voice somewhat resigned. She smiled warmly back at him and allowed him to lead her from the room. He would say it eventually, she knew. And it would make her heart soar when he did.

* * *

It was the weekend before the end of the year feast when Hermione brought it up. She had wondered aloud whether they would continue coming back to the house every weekend or not when the new year started and they were both teaching. Severus had sat quietly, contemplating this. He wasn't entirely sure why he had kept the house while he was the Potions professor. Now that Hermione stayed there on weekends, he didn't mind it at all – especially with the changes she'd made to it. But the nights she wasn't there with him, it felt empty and lonely. It would always be his parents' house… always be the house he had a miserable childhood in.

"What would you like our living situation to be, Hermione?" He asked. Hermione flushed immediately.

"Oh, I don't know, I was just wondering if we would keep our current routine or not. I don't really mind either way. What would you like?" She talked quickly, seeming embarrassed. Severus smirked a little.

"Would you like to live with me?" Hermione's eyes shot up to his.

"Yes, if you'd like to live with me, that is." She breathed.

"Well, it's settled then. We can look for a place over the summer if you'd like, or speak to Minerva about living in the castle. Whichever you'd prefer." Hermione smiled brightly and launched herself at him, showering him with kisses.

Later that afternoon they finally finished their discussion, deciding that it would be ideal to live at the castle during the year but have a place of their own to retreat to on holidays. Severus was a bit worried that his house wouldn't go for much, but knew they would make it work.

Soon, they were all seated at the head table for the end of year feast. Ron was Harry's guest and as such, sat beside him at the head table, eating as if he'd never see food again. Apparently Lavender couldn't make it, so Ron sat alone, not even talking to Harry, as the young man was staring longingly at Ginny all night long. Severus noticed this and scowled with annoyance before realizing he probably looked at Hermione that same way from time to time.

He still had a hard time not loathing the boy. All those years of anger towards his father (whom he looked so much like), made it quite difficult to accept the boy as his own person. However, out of respect both for what the boy had accomplished and sacrificed, but also for Hermione's sake, he tried often to tell himself that the boy _was_ his own person and not simply another James Potter. Harry even seemed to treat him like an old friend. He welcomed him warmly into his classroom the first day of the second term with a firm handshake and let him know that he had the run of the room. He was very thoughtful towards Severus, always asking for his opinion when a question came up in class or having him demonstrate something, even on occasion, allowing him to lead the lesson. He was always grateful and courteous and Severus was growing to respect him little by little.

Minerva had given her speech before the feast, announcing Severus's return to the teaching staff and he was shocked indeed to find a large selection of students stand and applaud him. Even more still applauded from their seats. He gave a curt nod in their direction but reached for Hermione's hand under the table for support. He never much liked being the center of attention. It had always meant something bad in his previous life.

His time with Hermione had taught him a lot about himself – mainly that it was remarkably difficult to get out of his past life's mindset. Though he was well aware and thankful that Voldemort and Dumbledore were gone and could no longer control him, he almost felt at a loss not having direction. He still was always on the lookout for danger, though the chance of coming across one of the very few remaining Death Eaters at large was slim at best, and it took a lot of self-control to open himself up to Hermione. She hadn't experienced what he had been though, nor had he experienced all that she had lived through, but they needed to meet somewhere in the middle.

"Severus!" Hermione's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting at the end of the table with a platter of pastries and goblets of wine. He rose gracefully and strolled over with her, taking their places by the group. He always felt completely out of place when the five of them (or six if Lavender was around) spent time together as he was so much older. So, he was thankful when Minerva sat beside him and joined in as well.

They talked about the year and their summer plans. Ginny and Harry would be looking for a place of their own. Harry mentioned wanting to live in Godric's Hollow and looked to Severus, who simply nodded back at him in agreement. Ron and Lavender would be spending time together at the Burrow and Minerva was going to spend the summer traveling.

"Severus and I are going to look for a new place as well – just to live at in the summers and holidays. But I'd rather like to travel a bit as well. What do you think?" She asked.

"Whatever you would like, my love." The words came out smoothly, with no thought involved at all. He had certainly had a lot of wine, but also Hermione's hand on his thigh had made him feel warm and comfortable. He didn't realize what he had said until he noticed the silence and glanced over to see Hermione's eyes full of tears. Panicked, he glanced around at the others, wondering what on earth he had said, but they all looked as confused as he felt.

"I love you too, Severus." She said with a shaky voice. She leaned forward and kissed him. He searched his mind and his heart but could find no insecurities or faults or fears within himself. Hermione was healing him, opening him up and allowing him new life and he hadn't even realized it until this moment.

Understanding that they were intruding on a private moment, the others turned from the couple and continued their conversation. Hermione and Severus just sat there, wrapped in each other's arms and ignoring the world, anxious to start the next chapter of their lives.

The next few days they spent house hunting and weren't having much luck. They had run into a few buildings that were haunted or magically charmed in less than pleasant ways before Hermione announced she'd prefer living in a muggle area anyways. She had suggested a compromise of living in Godric's Hollow near the new house Harry and Ginny had purchased, but Severus reluctantly admitted that though she no longer ruled his heart, he couldn't bear to live where Lily had died. Hermione had easily accepted this and moved on quickly.

Finally, after thinking they would never find anything they could both agree upon, they found the perfect place in Holyhead, North Wales. It was farmland, though no animals currently resided there. The house had a good sized off-white exterior with wooden beams and window frames, a large wrap around porch and gorgeous views of rolling hillsides and a beautiful view of the coastline. The isolation and tranquility sold Severus, while the fireplaces, conservatory and large kitchen won Hermione over.

Severus immediately put his house on the market which was sold surprisingly fast by some muggle man in a suit who wished to tear a chunk of the houses down to make room for a new factory. Hermione was worried that it would upset Severus to have his childhood home demolished, but he gladly accepted the sale and after a few days, their offer on the new house was accepted and they began to move in.

* * *

Hermione stood in the conservatory with huge floor to ceiling windows overlooking the water. She glanced back at Severus who was waving his wand lazily this way and that enlarging their belongings and moving furniture. She smiled happily and turned back to the window, thinking that they could truly have a life together here; eating dinners, taking long strolls through the property, inviting guests over, spending lazy mornings in bed just looking out at the view, maybe even children running around one day. She realized with a start that the idea of having children with Severus made her heart skip a beat. She instantly pictured a little girl with black ringlets running around the house, giggling, or sitting beside her father, engrossed in the novel he was reading her. Once more she turned around to look at the man she loved, a secret smile on her face as she realized she wanted to be his wife more than anything.


	33. Chapter 33

Most of the month of June they spent making their house a home; adding decorations here and there, swapping out old furniture for plush armchairs and sofas, keeping a roaring fire going on the overcast days, and even venturing out to explore the surrounding area. They had never been happier, finally in their own place, something they found and made home together. Hermione found herself falling more in love every day, and watched his guard come down even faster out here, away from his past. He had even finally uttered those three words she'd been longing to hear one night in bed after they'd turned the lights out.

"Would you like to visit Paris?" He asked one morning. Hermione looked up from her toast, surprised.

"Have you never been?" She asked.

"Once, on business. But as it _is_ the city of love, it might be nice to spend some time there with the woman I love." He said with a smirk. Hermione smiled widely.

"I love hearing you say that." She said softly. Severus grinned as he sipped his tea, and Hermione moved to finish her toast on his lap.

Later that day they strolled through the nearby town to buy a few groceries and a small bouquet of cheerful yellow flowers, and they talked about travel plans. They decided to spend 2 of their last 3 weeks before the school term began in Paris. Severus made the arrangements and Hermione did their packing.

Time flew and before they knew it, they found themselves unpacking at their rental apartment in downtown Paris. The building was a cheerful blue color and their apartment, though more modern than they really cared for, was still cozy with its oversized furniture and rustic fireplace. The first day they arrived, they did as much sightseeing as possible. Hermione noticed while strolling through the Louvre how amusing they must look. She was currently dressed in a blue striped boat neck top, skinny jeans, flats and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail; she collected all the brochures she could and had to read every placard thoroughly, absorbing all the information she could. Severus, on the other hand, was looking quite unlike himself in plain black slacks, a black button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and wearing a pair of plain black boots in place of his dragon hide boots; he refused all papers and instead of reading the placards, he merely glanced at them for a name and title and then spent his time taking in each work of art with hungry eyes, hands clasped behind his back. What a pair they made, she thought with a giggle.

Over the next several days, they visited the Place de la Concorde, Sanite-Chapelle, Musee d'Orsay, Jardin du Luxembourg, Notre Dame, and (Hermione's favorite) Centre Pompidou. There she spent countless hours perusing the books in the vast library and Severus happily complied – they actually returned a few times throughout their stay in Paris. Severus took her to quaint cafes for lunches and luxurious restaurants for dinners, but insisted that they purchase croissants, eggs and coffee to cook themselves and eat in the mornings.

Hermione kept asking to go to the Eiffel Tower, but Severus insisted they wait until their final day in the city. She enjoyed herself thoroughly throughout their stay, but couldn't help but anxiously wait for whatever he was planning. On their last day, she waved her wand around excitedly, packing their belongings and cleaning the rental apartment. She had dressed in a new cream colored sundress with small blue flowers embroidered on it. Paired with her curly hair in a braid and some sandals, she was ready to go. Severus had shocked her by wearing a colored shirt… well, it was a dark navy blue – but it was an improvement over his typical black! Though it seemed a bit odd on him, she had to admit that he looked very handsome with a hint of color.

He led her by the hand down a few streets, picking up a large wicker bag, a container of cooked vegetables, a long baguette, a selection of soft cheeses, a few plastic cups, and a bottle of champagne. Without another word, he led her to an expanse of green directly in front of the tower and they sat down to a picnic. Hermione took a deep breath and smiled. The air smelled of baking bread and flowers from a nearby stand. They ate leisurely, taking in the views one last time. Once they had finished their food, Hermione curled up beside Severus and they just sat, watching the sun begin setting and sipping their drinks. Too soon, it was time to clean up and head home.

Hermione had just started to gather things back into the bag when she felt Severus's fingertips brush her arm. She turned back to him with a smile.

"What is it?" She asked. Severus's expression shifted, and she caught a hint of that insecurity he hid so well.

"Do you think you might ever want to actually wear that ring?" He asked quietly. Hermione felt a huge smile spreading across her face and felt a bubble of excitement build in her chest.

"Do you want me to?" She whispered. He took her hand softly and searched her eyes.

"I'd like nothing more. I love you Hermione, and though I know I will never deserve you, I promise to always strive to be the man that you deserve." His eyes were wide and a bit frightened as he said these words. Hermione's smile hadn't lessened but tears were building quickly in her eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment.

"Severus, I'd love nothing more than to be your wife." She watched as a series of expressions came over his face; a lightning fast look of disappointment, replaced by surprise, replaced by joy and finally settling on disbelief.

"Are you sure?" He breathed.

"I've never been more sure of anything." She reached behind her head to undo the chain and handed it to him. "Would you?"

* * *

Severus took a deep breath and accepted the necklace and ring with trembling fingers. He fumbled to separate the ring from the chain and then reached out and slid the ring onto her slender finger. It magically fit to her immediately and he admired the beauty of it against her skin.

He looked up into her eyes and saw the happiness written on her face. The shock of her answer still hadn't left him – it had taken all the courage he possessed to ask her again, and he fully expected the answer to be 'no' or 'not yet' or something of that kind. But to hear her accept him gave him the strangest feeling he had ever experienced – pure bliss and ecstasy radiated off of him as he held his fiancé in his arms.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Just a reminder- I unfortunately own none of this awesome world and make no money from it.

* * *

The months passed by in a flash. After returning home they had made an effort to go and visit Hermione's parents who, other than a bit of hesitation from her father, congratulated them warmly and wanted to help with their celebrations. Hermione took on a sort of glow after they had come back – one that Severus had a hard time not staring at and reveling in.

Hermione enjoyed teaching infinitely more when Severus was there in the mornings and evenings. Minerva had graciously allowed them to stay in the same quarters – an enlarged version of Severus's rooms in the dungeon. She would have been a bit happier on a higher level of the castle, but this made Severus more comfortable, so she went along with it happily enough.

As for Severus, he greatly enjoyed teaching the Defense class. The younger students seemed wary and/or scared of him whereas the eldest students either greatly respected or loathed him (Slytherins being the latter), but most of the students in between simply treated him as any other teacher. He felt he was finally putting his knowledge to use and arming his students with skills that could help and protect them in the long run. His brooding mood in class never quite went away but the students were thriving under him and he felt a renewed purpose in life.

By the time Christmas break rolled around, the two were comfortably settled in their home, curled up by the fireplace, sipping mulled cider and talking about the wedding.

"We should probably pick a date." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Whenever you would like, love." He replied, sipping his drink. She smiled warmly at him.

"Sometime in the spring, I think. Maybe April? Is that too soon?"

"Making you my wife couldn't possibly come too soon." He gently grasped her hand and kissed the back of it.

"So… how does April 8th sound?" Hermione asked. Severus feigned an apprehensive look, eliciting a snort and a gentle shove from Hermione.

"That sounds wonderful." He smirked. "Any preference where?" Hermione thought for a while.

"I've always loved the Caledonian forest. I went there as a child and thought it was so beautiful and magical."

Severus snapped his eyes up to meet hers, sharply remembering his reoccurring nightmares after his failed proposal the year before. He felt his muscles tense as he tried to shake the images that filled his mind. Hermione looked up at him in confusion but he just shook his head at her.

"Then so it shall be." He smiled slightly at her and kissed her forehead as he left the room, feeling the need for a drink.

* * *

Ginny and Harry had gotten engaged while Hermione and Severus were in Paris and Ron proposed to Lavender shortly after they had returned. With all the couples planning weddings, Hermione found herself with Ginny and Lavender frequently, trying on dresses, looking at flowers and discussing all their plans. Ron and Harry often invited Severus over when the girls went out, but he usually refused unless they went to a pub or somewhere he could have a few drinks. Hermione could tell he was still uncomfortable spending time with the younger men, so she made an extra effort to leave him alone with them as little as possible.

The new year started and with it came a new sense of excitement. The three couples were all going to be wed within a few months of each other and plans were well underway. Hermione was in such a rush with all the last minute details that when she started feeling ill she didn't give it a second thought – contributing it to stress or excitement. However, by the end of February, Severus had begun to take notice.

"Ugh." Hermione moaned as she came out of the bathroom, holding her stomach. Severus was standing across the room leaning against the bed post.

"Feeling alright?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm alright," Hermione began, raking a shaky hand through her hair, "Just under a lot of stress."

"This has been going on for a while now, hasn't it?"

"N…no." Hermione thought about it and realized it had been over a week straight that she had been feeling ill – she was shaky, nauseous, and tired. She raised uncertain eyes to meet his.

"Really? I wonder then how my potions store has become so bare recently." He strode over and gently rested the back of his hand against her forehead. With a wrinkle of his brow he realized she was rather hot. "You have a fever, Hermione. How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Maybe about a week." Hermione mumbled.

"I want you to go to Poppy and get looked at."

"But-"

"No arguing. The wedding is in a month. You need to stay healthy." He stroked her cheek.

"It's nothing, really. Sounds like a stomach flu. I'll be fine."

"Please, love, go for me." He whispered. Hermione sighed heavily but then smirked.

"Fine. You're a hard man to say 'no' to." Severus smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know."

* * *

A little over an hour later, Severus was pacing by the doors to the hospital wing as Hermione was being checked over by Poppy. Hermione had insisted he wait by the doors while she was having the exam, much to his displeasure.

At the sound of the curtain being pulled open and then closed again, he whirled around to see Poppy alone, walking towards him. His heartbeat picked up when he realized Hermione wasn't accompanying her, which must mean something bad. Her steady walk across the room seemed to last forever and by the time she reached him he was on edge and his hands were unsteady.

"Severus." She greeted him with a smile.

"Poppy, what is it?" His voice shook just a bit as he spoke.

"Well," Poppy sighed, "I have Hermione's diagnosis."

Severus drew a deep breath.


	35. Chapter 35

Severus walked, stunned, across the room to Hermione's bed. He paused a few moments outside the curtain surrounding her bed.

"Severus?" Hermione's unsteady voice sounded from behind the curtain. Severus swallowed hard and entered. He hadn't noticed beforehand how thin her face had gotten or how she seemed to have developed a bit of shadow under her eyes until now. Sinking awkwardly into the chair beside her, he tried to think of what to say, but no words came to him.

"Severus?" She asked again. He looked up and saw her tear stained face looking back at him, pleading for an answer or response of some kind. Again, he tried and failed to formulate a sentence. Standing abruptly he nodded stiffly and strode out of the hospital wing.

As soon as he left he knew he had made a mistake. He shouldn't have abandoned her in that way – he just couldn't find the words to express his feelings, worries, questions, fears…. It was all too much. Instead, he retreated to his office and numbly graded papers. It was a mindless job that helped his brain stop working overtime. He knew, however, that at some point he would have to return to her side and face the truth.

That evening, after classes were over and he'd choked down about a mouthful of his dinner, he finally took the plunge and walked slowly to the hospital wing. Upon arriving, he found it empty. He wandered across the room to Poppy's office and knocked.

"Severus! I didn't expect to see you here." She said (rather snidely, he noted).

"Yes, well, I had a lot of work to be done," Severus cleared his throat and straightened his spine. "Where is Hermione?" Poppy sat up straighter and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I released her this afternoon. We spent the day hydrating her and discussing potion regiments, but she seemed quite distraught." Severus felt his heart sink. Perhaps he was too late. "Severus, if I may, it's not the end of the world." He nodded, distracted as he turned to make his way quickly to their shared chambers.

The walk seemed to take ages. His mind raced as he descended staircase after staircase, wondering if she would be angry at him, if she had left, if she was alright… Hesitating only a moment outside, he pushed the door opened and was relieved to hear her moving around in their bedroom. However, the movement turned out to be packing.

"Hermione." His voice was thin, strained. Her head snapped to where he stood at the sound of his voice and it hurt his heart to see more hurt than anger in her expression.

"Hello, Severus." Her voice was pure ice. He swallowed hard.

"Please don't leave. There are options out there; this doesn't have to be our fate."

"Fate?" She cried. "Do you think that's what this is?"

"It's something we can fix." Severus said levelly.

"It's a baby!" Hermione said incredulously. " _Your_ baby. _Our_ baby. It's not a mistake."

"But it is!" He hissed, moving towards her. "Don't you see? We didn't want this, didn't ask for it."

"No, we didn't. But it's here now." Hermione instinctively placed a hand over her flat belly. Severus closed the distance between them and cupped her face in his hands.

"What if there was something to be done about it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to have to have to give anything up for this. We didn't plan or want this…"' He took a deep breath. "I've read about a muggle procedure-"

Without warning, Hermione shoved him backwards roughly. He stumbled and caught himself on the back of an armchair before falling. Her expression was a mix of disgust and horror which made his heart beat wildly. He didn't understand what she was thinking, couldn't understand why she wasn't on the same page as he was.

"Get. Out." Hermione hissed, her voice shaking in anger. He knew by the way her lip was curled and her fists clenched that she was beyond furious. He stood up slowly, trying to read her.

"Hermione, I don't understand." He said quietly. She scoffed, turning back to pick up her bag and whirling back around to him.

"That's quite obvious, Severus." She snapped as she strode past him towards the door.

"Hermione! Where are you going? Please don't leave!" He took a few steps after her, but faltered when he heard her next words. She had whirled around and pointed her wand at him.

"I'm leaving. And don't you dare try to follow me you…monster." She said quietly, eyes full of tears. A few moments passed as they stared at each other before she lifted her chin, put away her wand and left their rooms with a loud slam of the door. He sank to the floor right where he had stood, the word 'monster' echoing in his head.

* * *

A week later, Severus hadn't found Hermione anywhere. He went back to their home nightly to check for signs of her but there were none. He waited outside her classroom as often as possible, but the teacher was a substitute, and Hermione hadn't returned.

He tried talking to Minerva on several occasions, but she always shrugged and said that Hermione had requested time off but no details. He suspected she was covering for her, but couldn't get another word out of the older woman. None of the other professors seemed to have any idea where she was either. Every night Severus spent in a wooden chair facing the door, waiting for her. He'd run his hands through his hair and go over and over their conversation in his head, but couldn't figure out why she had reacted the way she had, nor could he guess where she might have gone.

* * *

Another two weeks later, he had sent several messages to Harry and Ron asking about her, but neither had any idea where she had gone. She hadn't contacted them and wasn't staying with them. He had personally gone to visit Hermione's parents, asking if she was staying with them. They hadn't seen or heard from her either and he tried to assure them she was fine, though he was beginning to doubt it himself.

He checked at St Mungos and with Poppy, but everyone assured him they hadn't seen her either. He contacted everyone he could think of – Luna, Neville, Hagrid, Molly Weasley, Bill and Fleur, even Kingsley. No one had seen or heard from her. With each passing day, he grew more and more worried. She had been ill before she left – what if she was sick and unable to get help?

As a last effort, he roamed Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade daily, checking every shop, pub and Inn for news about her. He finally dropped into a seat at The Three Broomsticks and stared numbly into his glass of Firewhiskey. Something caught his eye and he glanced over to see The Daily Prophet lying open beside him, turned to the page announcing their nuptials.

Above all the details of their wedding was a picture of the two of them. Severus looked stoic and wary as he usually did, but Hermione was luminous – even in black and white. Her arm entwined with his, she smiled widely and blushed attractively. Severus stared at the picture for several minutes before a woman a few seat down the bar grabbed it to read. He sat there for a few more moments and realized he couldn't give up this easily. Their wedding was supposed to be in two weeks; he couldn't just call it off. He needed to find her.

He downed his drink in one gulp, threw down some money and swept out the door, fresh determination driving him out into the streets again to search for her.


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione stalked out of their rooms, up the stairs and out of the castle fueled by pure rage. Even in the cold air it felt as though she was on fire, she was so angry. She knew, it in the small part of her brain that was thinking clearly that she shouldn't be Apparating in this condition, so she set off for Hogsmeade station.

She just couldn't believe Severus would react that way. He wanted to get rid of it? Thought it was a mistake? How could he possibly think the child they made together was a mistake? Wiping tears away with her sleeve, she continued her trek to the station.

Once she arrived, she purchased her ticket and sank down on a bench to wait. Immediately, the tears started again. Shivering in the cold, all alone on the dark platform, she sat and sobbed. This was all happening so wrong.

"Now what would a fine young lady like yourself being doing out here so late?" Something about the man's voice behind her made her skin crawl. She had just enough time to turn and gasp before he cast Petrificus Totalus.

* * *

Severus found himself at Harry's dinner table a few nights before his planned wedding day, slumped in his seat and warming his hands on a mug of hot tea. He had searched everywhere, asked everyone and still couldn't find the woman he loved. His feet had led him that day to Godric's Hollow and he had lingered only a moment outside the graveyard where Lily was buried before turning to Harry.

"I can't think of anywhere else she'd be likely to go." Harry said, defeated.

"It's so unlike her to do something like this." Ginny said, pacing the kitchen. Severus sent a glare her way that Harry caught and asked her for some privacy. Ginny cast a worried glance at Severus and agreed, giving Harry a quick kiss before leaving the room. Harry leaned forward in his seat, tracing the rim of his cup with his thumb.

"May I ask, Severus, what happened? Why she left in the first place?" He asked quietly. Severus looked up at him with an angry expression that quickly softened to weariness.

"I suppose I might as well. It's not like keeping it private has helped." He growled. Harry waited patiently as Severus took a swig of his tea and took a deep breath. "Hermione is pregnant." Harry nearly choked on his tea.

"P…Pregnant?" He spluttered. Severus nodded solemnly, staring into his tea.

"It was a surprise to both of us. She had been feeling ill for days so I made her go to see Poppy. She thought it was the stomach flu. Anyways, I didn't know what to say and classes were starting soon so-"

"You _left_ her? After she found out she was pregnant?" Harry's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Yes, and I'm a bloody fool, I am well aware." Severus snapped at him. Harry dropped his eyes to his tea once again and after a beat, Severus continued with his story. "Anyways, when I finally found her again she was packing to go. Didn't tell me where."

"Did you say anything about the baby? Did she?"

"I told her she needn't go through all of it; that we could fix it."

"Fix it?"

"I told her there was a muggle procedure that-" Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"You didn't." His voice was muffled through his hands.

"It was a mistake. We didn't plan it or want it. I don't understand why she – and you, for that matter are being so thick."

"Us?" Harry cried, lowering his hands. "Severus, you basically just asked Hermione to kill her child. A child you two…" He gestured vaguely with his hands, unable to bring himself to say the words. "She loves you so chances are she already loves the baby. You can't just expect her to get rid of it and not give it a second thought!"

Severus sat a moment, trying to let this sink in. He supposed Harry had a point that Hermione most likely was hesitant since she loved him. But he had obviously made his feelings clear that she didn't need to worry about him, hadn't he?

"I…I don't understand." Severus said slowly. Nothing quite seemed to add up.

"Oh Severus." Harry sighed. "Your parents didn't plan to have you did they?"

"No, they didn't."

"And your father was obviously abusive, and your mother…less than involved?" Severus's brow wrinkled as he tried to see the point behind all this.

"You could say that." Harry sighed again and rose to collect a bottle of Firewhiskey from a cabinet. The younger man poured out two glasses, handed one to Severus, and took a seat beside him.

"You don't want another unwanted child in the world, do you?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, I don't. No child deserves that."

"Are you afraid you'll end up like your father?" This made Severus freeze. Memories of beatings flashed through his head at hyper speed, feeling the acute pain in his chest even now.

"I suppose I am." Severus whispered. Harry took a large gulp of his drink and turned to Severus, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You and Hermione would never – _could_ never be like your parents. Just because this baby wasn't planned doesn't mean you won't love it. Chances are Hermione already loves it if she ran away to protect it. I think she wants this baby, Severus. And you scared her by being so adamant that she needed to get rid of it." Severus downed his drink and thought on this. He had hated his childhood so much he had vowed to never have children – with Hermione, it wasn't that he didn't want them, but that he never wanted to put a child into a situation where they wouldn't be loved. He had felt that keen sting too greatly himself.

But what if this really was different? He had simply known that they hadn't planned this baby and immediately panicked, wanting to save the child from the loveless life he had experienced. But what Harry said was true. Hermione was nothing like his mother. She would and could truly love a child, and certainly seemed to care for it already. Suddenly he was on his feet. _What have I done?_ He thought, pulling at his hair.

Blindly, he stumbled out the door, ignoring Harry's calls behind him. He rushed away through the night, mind racing. He had really truly made a mess of things this time. No matter how he had changed, what improvements he'd made, he had still managed to ruin his life with Hermione.

He realized after several hours that he was quite near Malfoy Manor. He decided to stop by for the night, dreading going back to his empty chambers at the castle. As he walked up the drive to the Manor, a suspicious looking owl swooped in front of him and dropped a small bit of parchment before zooming off. Frowning, Severus unfolded the message and froze, his blood running cold. The ink disappeared the moment he had read it, but the words were burned into his memory.

 _ **I've got what you so desperately want. Come and find her.**_


	37. Chapter 37

Hermione sat curled up and cowering in the corner of the dark, shabby room. Her arms protectively wrapped around her belly, she shook as she cried. Her wand lay in pieces a few feet away and she could still feel the raw flesh on the inside of her cheek from when he kicked her in the face.

After being hit with the spell at the train station, the man had taken her away quickly to this old, abandoned building. Upon arriving, he took and snapped her wand and then ripped through the contents of her bag. Finding nothing worthwhile, he simply tossed it aside and told her to get into the corner. When she hesitated, the kick to her jaw had come quick and hard. As she felt the blood leaking into her mouth, she scrambled quickly to the corner, afraid that he would kick lower the next time.

The man sat across the room in a dusty chair. She had watched him write and send out a note the other day and wondered vaguely who he was contacting. Perhaps it was an accomplice who was going to join him. Or… her heart skipped a beat. Maybe he was contacting Severus. She knew things between them didn't end well, but it had been weeks since she left him and she knew he was most likely looking for her. Had he given up yet? She wondered if there were any spells on this old building preventing Severus from finding her.

"I wonder how long it'll take him to find you." The man sneered. Hermione curled up tighter as he rose from his chair and strode over, squatting down beside her. His foul breath made her stomach turn. He had been feeding her every day, thankfully (just water and bread), and she had so far managed to keep her nausea at bay. Any sign that she was ill could mean trouble. She couldn't let any harm to come to Severus's child.

He didn't seem too concerned about the passing of time. He occasionally looked out the windows, but didn't seem concerned about noises outside or whether anyone saw him. He must've cast a spell. There was something familiar about the space, but her head was fuzzy from the morning sickness and repeated blows to her head. He left her alone most days but every so often punched or kicked her hard in the face. She wondered if this was to keep marks visible for Severus or whoever he would be ransoming to see.

"You are quite a lovely one, aren't you?" His filthy hand rose and brushed a stray curl off her face. It took all the strength she had not to recoil from his touch. "And so well behaved. Good thing too, I'd hate to cause too much disfigurement to that attractive figure."

His eyes raked over her body as his hand traced along her thigh. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him lick his lips hungrily. Her stomach heaved without warning. Covered in sick, the man shouted out a string of obscenities, ripping off his drenched jacket and wiping off his pants.

"You little bitch." He hissed. Hermione's eyes were wide and her heart raced as she watched his anger get the better of him. Within seconds, he had dragged her out of the corner by her hair and was kicking her ruthlessly. She tried to cover her stomach but eventually the pain took over and everything went black.

* * *

"Mister Snape, you cannot just go in there. Stop! Mister Snape!" The girl at the front desk kept shrieking at him as he passed her, half-running down the hall to Kingsley's office. Banging the door open, he found the Minister of Magic himself sitting at the desk with someone of no importance to Severus sitting across from him. He flung himself forward, hands hitting the desk loudly.

"Kingsley, I need the Order. NOW. It's a matter of life or death, I'm sure of it." His voice was raw with desperation.

"Sorry, Mockridge, I believe we'll need to reschedule." Kingsley said quietly. The man sitting across from him nodded and exited, throwing a quick inquisitive glance at Severus before walking out. Severus waited for the door to close before continuing.

"He's got Hermione."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I don't know!" He cried, shoving his hands into his hair and pacing the room in frustration. "I just got a note that said that he had her and I needed to find her. I don't know who, I don't know where."

"Alright, I'll call the Order together right now, Severus." Kingsley said soothingly. He rose and walked over to Severus, laying a hand on the man's shoulder. "We'll find her."

Under an hour later, the two men were standing in the dining room at Grimmauld Place as Order members trickled in. Molly had immediately gone to Severus, pulling him into a warm embrace. Ginny and Harry sat side by side, their arms wrapped around each other. Ron was pacing the other side of the room, a helpless look upon his face. The other filed in quietly and took their places. Kingsley quickly got to work, filling everyone in on Hermione's disappearance and the note.

"It's a Death Eater." said George. Everyone turned to look at him. "It has to be. Who else would hate Severus enough to do something like this? Who else would want to harm someone like Hermione?" The room was silent for a moment.

"Ron and I will talk to the Aurors tomorrow." Harry announced. Ron nodded distractedly from the corner. "There are only a few left alive that aren't already in Azkaban. We'll make a list and we can double the efforts to hunt them down."

Kingsley agreed and began giving out orders to the rest as Severus's mind raced. A former Death Eater at large. He knew instantly that George was right. Without a word he turned on his heel and swept out of the room and onto the front stoop, Apparating away immediately.

He arrived in the entry way to Malfoy Manor with a loud pop a moment later.

"Lucius!" He growled. A house elf appeared in front of him, cowering.

"Master is not available. If Mister Snape will return-"

"Where is he?" He roared, stepping past the elf and striding into the manor. "Lucius!" He shouted.

"Severus?" He whirled around to see Draco stepping out from the library.

"Draco, where is your father?"

"In his office, perhaps? I'm not really sure. What is it?" Draco walked towards him, holding a book against his chest. The house elf let out a nervous squeak and disappeared. Severus curled his hands into fists to try to keep calm.

"Some Death Eater has Hermione." He ground out. Draco's eyebrows rose.

"Hermione? Well, if it's a Death Eater, my father probably knows who it might be and most likely where to find them. He seems to have a talent for such things." Draco nodded his head towards the stairs and turned to go back to the library. Severus didn't wait a moment before charging up the stairs and into Lucius's office.

"Lucius!" The man was sitting somewhat reclined in an armchair by his fire, a nearly empty bottle of Ogden's best in his hand. His head lifted to show unfocused eyes.

"Severus?" His voice was heavily slurred. With a growl of frustration, Severus stalked out of the room to find where the Malfoys kept their potions stored and returned quickly to force a vial of sober-up potion down his throat. Spluttering and dropping the bottle to the floor, Lucius seemed to start regaining his senses.

"Lucius I need your help."

"Oh yes, Severus, what can I do for you? Please tell me. I'm so desperately longing to patch you up yet again. What has she done this time, left you at the altar?" He hissed.

"Someone's taken her. She's pregnant, Lucius. And someone has taken her." Severus's voice shook.

"Shit." Lucius breathed. He picked up the bottle and drained what little was left of it. "What do you need from me?"

"The Order thinks it's one of the Death Eaters that escaped. I thought you might have an idea who."

"Ahh." Lucius sighed. "Well, I haven't heard from Yaxley, though I would presume he is still alive out there somewhere. Travers is still at large. I heard he went to America though. Macnair, but he's probably useless after Hagrid smashed him into the castle wall…." Lucius trailed off, a strange look in his eye.

"And? Anyone else?" Severus asked breathlessly.

"I…I did catch wind that Dolohov was still in the area. He and Yaxley used to be thick as thieves, you know."

Severus felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. If the two of them had her…would there be anything left to find?


	38. Chapter 38

Severus stayed with Lucius for the next two days, working with him to figure out where either Dolohov or Yaxley or both might be holding Hermione. There was a small chance it was neither, he knew, but he had a gut feeling that it would be one of them. They had both loathed him when they were all Death Eaters. Most of the others had as well. They all believed Severus was too favored, that his words were too convenient. Most of them suspected he was a double agent but could never prove it. _And now,_ Severus thought with a sense of satisfaction, _they no longer have the protection of Voldemort stopping me._

By his third night at the Manor, he was beginning to panic. The Order hadn't turned up anything new. Harry and Ron had given them a list that included the same names that Lucius had given him. They had no leads and though they were tripling their efforts, none had been found.

Severus sat at the large dinner table, pushing his food around his plate as his stomach turned. The food looked and smelled delicious but the thought of eating repulsed him. Narcissa attempted to keep up a conversation but none of the men were playing along. Draco looked bored and distracted, Lucius was weary and Severus was a mess. She eventually gave up and began requesting frequent refills of her wine.

"Mister Snape, a letter for you." A tiny voice squeaked beside his elbow. His head snapped to the side and spied the handwriting of Kingsley on the paper. He lunged quickly for the letter, making the house elf scream and vanish. Tearing it open, he read it quickly.

 _ **Severus,**_

 _ **We have found Walden Macnair. He's been… detained… at Grimmauld Place while the others question him. It's not looking great – Hagrid's attack at the battle has left him a bit confused. So far he seems to have no knowledge of Hermione or her whereabouts.**_

 _ **We won't give up.**_

 _ **-Kingsley**_

Severus's heart sank. He vaguely heard Lucius asking him what the letter had said, but instead of responding, he rose in a daze and stumbled up to the guest room. Once inside he sank to the floor, finally noticing that he had crumpled the paper in his hand which was now clenched in a tight fist. Looking around the room frantically, he spied the half-full bottle of Firewhiskey beside his bed and crawled over to it, taking a long pull while leaning back against the bedside table.

He drank the entire contents of the bottle with frustrated tears streaming down his face. His hopelessness threatened to swallow him. Lucius had come by earlier, pounding on the door demanding to know what Kingsley had sent, but Severus just warded the door and curled up tighter, holding himself together. After some length of time, he felt his eyelids droop.

 _He was floating. His body didn't appear to be attached to him, but he could see the lush landscapes leading to Hogwarts. Once he got close he expected to stop, but instead kept floating past the castle towards Hogsmeade. Again he banked along the train station, but came to rest facing a place he knew very well. He had been there many times as a child and a few times as an adult. It was a place he never wanted to reenter, but he knew he would now._

Waking with a start, he scrambled to his feet, wavering unsteadily while gripping his head. It had to be the middle of the night and he was in that horrid stage between drunkenness and a hangover. He staggered out of his room past a sleeping Lucius, sprawled in a comfortable chair in the hall. He made his way to the potions cabinet, wrenched it open and snatched a sober-up potion. Gulping it down, he didn't waste a moment before sweeping out of the Manor and Apparating away to Hogsmeade.

He stood facing the train station, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Turning slowly, his eyes landed upon one of the few places he avoided like the plague. Down the path, standing tall and twisted was the Shrieking Shack. He paused a moment, thinking of how clever they must feel; keeping her somewhere so close to home, somewhere so 'meaningful' to Severus. He took a deep breath and flexed his hands, feeling his magic pulsating within him. For the first time in his life, he couldn't wait to kill.

He moved quietly as he approached, his eyes alert. He felt some sort of barrier as he approached and tested it carefully. Realizing that whoever had Hermione had set up wards around the whole building made him angry enough – but as he passed through and found that the wards were set to allow him entrance made him furious. He pulled out his wand, lowered his chin and set his jaw before entering the old building.

Immediately after stepping over the threshold, the stench of human waste and blood hit him and almost made him lose his composure. Thoughts about how Hermione must have been mistreated here flashed through his head unbidden. Creeping as quietly as possible up the stairs, he did his best to clear his mind in preparation for whatever – and whoever he was about to find.

He heard the soft sound of crying as he approached a door at the end of the hallway. He braced himself for what he was about to see and quickly tried to put together a game plan before entering. Suddenly the door was flung open. Antonin Dolohov stood before him, his mouth widened into a huge grin full of rotting teeth. He began laughing manically. Severus lunged quickly, taking advantage of this and cast a curse. The man before him easily deflected it, making Severus duck to avoid the rebounding spell. The man narrowed his eyes, suddenly serious.

"Tsk, tsk, Severus. And here I thought you were cleverer than that. Pity." His voice was cold, detached. "Crucio."

Severus tensed his body, anticipating the pain, but felt nothing. Instead a piercing scream sounded from within the room. Forgetting everything other than getting to the source of that scream, he lunged forward, trying to push past Dolohov. He only made it far enough to catch a glimpse inside. Hermione lay writhing on the floor, a dark stain beneath her. He was quickly flung backwards by strong arms.

Narrowly missing falling down the stairs, he righted himself and growled, launching himself at Dolohov. The man seemed unprepared for this method of attack and was easily taken down. Severus rolled into the room, losing grip of his wand. He scrambled to his feet to retrieve it, too late to stop the second "Crucio" from leaving Dolohov's lips. Severus regained his feet and sent Dolohov flying across the room, into the wall – effectively ending Hermione's torture. He straightened and lifted his wand to deliver the killing blow as the man attempted, slowly, to stand.

"Avada-"

"No." Hermione whispered hoarsely. Severus hesitated, not willing to take his eyes off the man.

"Hermione, are you alright?" He asked in a rush, searching briefly for Dolohov's wand. It had rolled partway between Dolohov and Hermione.

"Severus, don't kill him. You'll regret it and hate yourself for it later." She said through gritted teeth.

"Not him I won't. He deserves what he gets." He snarled.

"Please." Hermione breathed. The moment of hesitation when his eyes went to Hermione was the moment Dolohov lunged for his wand. Severus brandished his own wand, screaming "Sectumsempra!" as his eyes went back to Dolohov. In slow motion, he was horrified to realize Dolohov hadn't lunged for his wand, but hauled Hermione up by her arm, blocking himself from Severus. The curse hit her in the back, making her head snap back and blood ooze from the cuts he had caused. Her legs buckled and she crumpled to the floor, Dolohov grinning evilly.

This time, Severus did not hesitate. The flash of green hit him squarely in the chest, knocking him against the wall one final time before he fell, lifeless, to the floor. Severus threw himself on the floor beside Hermione, pushing her shirt aside to assess the wounds he had inflicted. The cuts were very deep and bleeding profusely. Choking back sobs, he chanted the counter-spell, Vulnera Sanentur, watching with some relief as the blood eased and the wounds closed. As soon as he was finished, he pulled her into his embrace for just a moment before Apparating them both to St Mungos.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Just as a head's up, there is some darker stuff in this chapter. It's not mentioned too much, but don't want anyone to be caught off guard.

* * *

Severus sat slumped over in his chair in the waiting area, hands buried deep in his hair. His cheeks felt tight from the dried tears and he knew he was filthy from the shack, but he couldn't care less right now. He had taken Hermione straight to St Mungos where they had immediately taken her with them and left him alone, not knowing what to do.

It had been hours now since he brought her in. The sky was starting to lighten in anticipation of the sun rising and though he had been offered tea several times, he couldn't stomach it. So, he just sat and stared at the floor. The thoughts haunted his mind about what shape she was in, what Dolohov might have done to her… not knowing anything was driving him mad.

"Mister Snape?" He bolted upright and looked into the eyes of a young healer.

"Y…Yes?"

"We've just finished with Miss Granger. She is resting now but you can go in to see her at any time." She said with a smile. Severus sighed in relief and took a step towards the hall where her room was located, but something in the young woman's eyes made him hesitate.

"Is she alright?" He breathed. The healer looked down for a moment and Severus's heart sank.

"You were aware she was pregnant?"

"Was?" His voice was just barely a whisper, wanting but not wanting to hear the rest.

"I'm afraid she's lost the baby."

Severus staggered back to his seat and dropped into it, his head in his hands again. He was only somewhat aware that the healer sat next to him and put a hand on his back. His thoughts were all over the place. Had he caused this with his spell? When did she lose it? How?

"H…Why…How…" He fumbled for words.

"It appears it actually happened a few days ago. She was able to inform us of what had happened to her and it's unlikely the baby could have withstood the beatings and the Unforgivable curses. She did have some freshly closed wounds on her back that we healed as well, but they wouldn't have affected the pregnancy."

"Thank you." He muttered quietly. The healer gave him a small smile and rubbed his back just a bit as she stood.

"It hasn't affected her ability to become pregnant again, if you were wondering. These things do happen even in normal circumstances. Give her some time to recover and let her heal emotionally as well. She'll be alright."

After the healer left, he sat staring blindly at the floor. He kept thinking this was all his fault – after all, he was the one who drove her out into the night with his stupidity. But, he knew Hermione would scold him for these thoughts. She'd say it was Dolohov's fault (which wasn't wrong), because she should have caught the train to her parent's house and been safe. He told himself this over and over, trying to convince himself. After the words had begun losing meaning, he stood and made his way slowly to Hermione's room.

Entering her room as quietly as possible, he found her lying in the hospital bed, facing the window. He crept closer, looking to sit on the chair beside her. He heard a quiet noise and looked up to see Hermione turn to face him. Her face held one small scar and a bruise around her right eye. They were both healing well with the healer's potions, but it still made his heart clench.

"Severus." She sighed. He moved quickly around the bed to hold her hand and sit with her.

"Hermione. How…How are you feeling?"

"Better. They've done a great job here and just being out of that building makes everything better. And then there's you." She said with a small smile. She must've seen the flash of pain in his eyes because she narrowed her eyes at him. "Severus Tobias Snape. This is not your fault."

"I knew you'd say that." He mumbled.

"Because you know I'm right. You didn't know Dolohov was alive and at large. You didn't know he would be trying to capture me. If it wasn't for that stupid article in the Prophet…"

"What article?"

"The one announcing our wedding." An image of the paper at The Three Broomsticks flashed through his mind. "It was lying on the floor of the shack. I assume that's how he made the decision to follow me."

Severus's mind raced. He knew Yaxley and Travers were still at large. Had they seen the papers? Would they be coming after her as well? Yaxley certainly would have known what Dolohov was up to – Lucius was right that they were thick as thieves back in their Death Eater days. The thought of threats still out there made his skin crawl.

He visited with Hermione until they kicked him out for tests. He promised to return later that night, and left the hospital quickly. His first stop was at Harry's to let him know she'd be alright. Harry gave the older man a tight hug when he announced she had lost the baby, but upon releasing him, didn't mention it again, knowing the pain he must be in. He then accompanied Severus to the Ministry to get Kingsley and call an Order meeting. In no time at all, they were in Grimmauld Place and Severus let them all know about Hermione's condition. There were many sounds of disgust towards Dolohov and sympathy towards Hermione. Molly again pulled him into an embrace, and he found himself surprised that he was getting used to them.

"She said he had the paper that announced our wedding details. I'm worried that Yaxley or Travers might have gotten their hands on it as well."

"Travers was found." Ron said in a quiet voice. "The Americans have him. He apparently tried to attack a half-blood family in their home and they overpowered him. Anyway, we don't need to worry about him anymore."

"Yaxley is a concern though." Harry added. Several members nodded in agreement.

"I want to join the Aurors to find him." Severus said loudly. All eyes turned on him.

"You want to be an Auror?" Kingsley asked slowly.

"No, I just want to work with them to find Yaxley. I'm a Defense teacher and have worked for both sides. I'd be an asset." There was a few moments of silence following this statement – though it would be a bit of a coup to have a former Death Eater working with the Aurors, no one could quite dispute his logic.

"What about Hogwarts?" Neville asked.

"I'll speak to Minerva. I'm sure she won't mind using a substitute under the circumstances."

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked quietly. Severus stayed quiet, knowing this would mean he couldn't watch over her while he was out hunting down Yaxley.

"She'll stay with me." Molly said resolutely. "I already think of her like a daughter, and we all know I won't tolerate _anyone_ harming my family."

There were a few chuckles around the table at that statement, but of course everyone knew that as matronly and kind as Molly looked, she wasn't a witch you messed with. Severus nodded gratefully.

"Then it's settled." Kingsley announced. "Monday morning you start hunting with the Aurors."

"I look forward to it." Severus replied.


	40. Chapter 40

Hermione stretched as she woke, testing her limbs. She already felt almost completely healed. The doctors had told her she'd be in the hospital for a few days for observation, and Severus had been by her side almost nonstop so far. Sure enough, as she squinted into the morning light in her room, he sat beside her, his eyes trained on hers.

"Good morning, love." Severus said softly, his hand reaching up to hold hers. She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand.

"Good morning. What did you go and do yesterday while you were gone?" She asked. He eyes flickered to the floor.

"I just had some business to attend to."

"How on earth did you manage to pull off being a double agent? You are a terrible liar." Severus looked up in surprise and Hermione couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

"Only when you're involved. If you must know, I went to an Order meeting." Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she struggled to push herself up to sit.

"An Order meeting? You should have told me. What's the matter? Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, rest." He sounded exasperated as he gently pushed her back onto her pillows. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"But-"

"Hermione. When are we going to talk about this; what happened to you?" He said softly. She could feel her face fall. She had been waiting for this question.

"Dolohov captured me." She said simply. Severus leaned forward and squeezed her left hand in both of his, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"What did he do to you?" Hermione sighed heavily. From the look in his eyes, he wasn't going to be giving up anytime soon.

"He hit me. He kicked me. Then when you came, he hit me with the Cruciatus curse. It wasn't that terrible, honestly. Bellatrix was worse. He treated me well enough until I got sick all over him – that's when he actually beat me."

"I'm so sorry." Severus choked out. Hermione glanced quickly up at him.

"I've told you before. It's _not_ your fault."

"I shouldn't have said the things I did. I just didn't understand." He said quietly.

"We both reacted too quickly. We should have talked about things."

"Harry actually talked some sense into me. I honestly didn't see your point of view until I spoke to him."

"To Harry? Really?" She was legitimately surprised. "Why exactly _were_ you so opposed to it?" Severus let out a deep sigh and sat back in his chair.

"I wasn't wanted by my family. And they showed it every day. I didn't want another child to experience that kind of life."

Hermione felt her heart melt for the poor, sad looking man sitting beside her. She hadn't bothered to try to see his point of view; she was just stunned by his initial reaction. She should have known though, that it was his messed-up childhood that affected him. She put her hand on her belly which now felt oddly empty.

"I'm sorry I lost it." She whispered. She watched a tear slip down Severus's face.

"No, Hermione. It wasn't your fault. The man who did that to you is gone, for good. And soon the others will be too."

"The others?"

"Well, Yaxley is the only one still left at large. Not for long. We're going to find him and kill him."

" _You_ are?"

"Yes. The Order, the Aurors and myself. Once they release you, you'll be staying with Molly until we find him."

"Oh Severus." She pulled on his arm until he climbed into her bed beside her and held her tightly to his chest. They lay like that for hours, simply holding one another and letting unspoken words pass between them.

In the early hours of the evening she finally spoke.

"What day is it?"

"Saturday. April 8th." He said. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"Oh no, our wedding. We've missed it." She whispered.

"You resting and healing is a bit more important." He said, stroking her cheek.

"But I want to be your wife. I don't want to wait any longer." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Give me an hour." He said, kissing her forehead and rising from the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Within thirty minutes, Luna and Ginny were by Hermione's side. They did her hair and make-up and transfigured her hospital robes to a simple white gown. Chattering away excitedly to her, she started to feel a bit better. Conjuring a small bouquet of wildflowers, she sat up straight in her bed and waited anxiously for Severus to return.

Slowly, the others trickled in. Harry and Ron both gave her warm hugs, Hagrid barely fit through the door but cried inconsolably into his handkerchief once he laid eyes on her. Neville gave her a smile and hug, Minerva shed a few tears and wished her blessings, the entire Weasley clan came in with hugs and kisses and all sorts of commotion. Even Hermione's parents came tentatively into her room, seeming overwhelmed. Once they saw her, however, they were themselves again – kissing and hugging Hermione. Kingsley came last with Severus himself, looking quite dapper in an old fashioned suit.

He approached Hermione with a small smile on his face, kissed her hand, and asked her if this was acceptable.

"Yes!" She cried. "This is perfect."

Their wedding was short and to the point. Kingsley oversaw the union and when the couple kissed, the entire room burst into thunderous applause (which they were later scolded for by one of the healers). Everyone offered up their congratulations, blessings, and hopes for a quick recovery for Hermione. They lingered quite a while but seemed to get the hint when Severus climbed up beside Hermione on her bed once again.

After the room was once more quiet and the lights dimmed, Severus kissed Hermione tenderly.

"I love you, wife." Severus whispered. Hermione smiled happily.

"And I you, husband."


	41. Chapter 41

Monday morning came too quickly. The healers had turned a blind eye (or at least, had realized he wouldn't listen if they refused his wishes) to Severus sleeping next to Hermione in her bed. Once she had awoken, he smiled at her and held her tightly, watched her eat until she had cleared her plate and then oversaw Molly taking her to the Burrow. Once he was sure she was comfortable and safe, he reluctantly kissed her goodbye, thanked Molly, and left to join the others.

Upon arriving at the Ministry, he found a small party ready to go. This included Harry, Ron, George, Bill, and Neville. Kingsley joined them for a short time to give pointers and directions before sending them off. He was visibly upset to not be going with them, but he had his Minister duties to attend to. This made Severus somewhat uncomfortable, to be the eldest by several years than most of the party, but he pushed this out of his mind to focus on the bigger picture – taking down Yaxley.

The first few days they had a lot of momentum and adrenaline driving them forward. They went town to town, checking with local wizards, asking questions, casting spell after to spell to attempt to trace him. Here and there they were motivated onwards by mentions that someone may have seen a person matching his description traveling south, or they saw a suspicious looking man at a nearby tavern, etc. Every possible sighting fueled Severus's need to protect Hermione and drove him harder.

After the first week had passed, however, they still had not found any concrete leads and all were beginning to lose hope. Harry, Ron and Severus still had some drive left in them, but the others were already mentioning going home again.

"I want Hermione to be safe, of course, but maybe it would just be best to set up a patrol back home for her. Hogwarts is the safest place, after all. If we all are on guard, no one could get to her." Neville said with a slightly shaky voice.

"What, for the rest of her life? That's no way to live." Severus spat.

"Now hold on, both of you." Harry stepped in between them. "Neville does have a point, Severus."

"Hermione can't-"

"Hold on! I suggest we stay at least another few days and really search the hardest we can. Then we go back and set up a guard."

"It's only been a week." Severus snarled.

"Yes. But we also have no idea if Hermione is in any real danger. Yaxley is a problem, yes. But to Hermione? I wouldn't be so sure." Harry said in a calming voice. Severus clenched his jaw, but remained silent.

Exactly four days later, the men were all getting their things together and about to head home. Severus felt like a failure, but he also knew he wouldn't get far without the help of the others. He had quickly decided that instead of going straight home, he would pay Lucius a visit and try to work out some semblance of a plan with him. He'd most likely have better information than the others anyway.

As she had been doing everyday over the past week, as requested, Molly had sent an update to Severus about Hermione. He read it quickly before burning it (an extra precaution) – she mentioned that Hermione had a good cry the night before over the loss of the baby, but after talking at some length with her, she seemed to be in much better spirits. Ginny had left The Burrow for a work commitment, so Molly had hired a local girl to help with the cleaning, cooking and care of Hermione. Apparently the girl was a huge help to Molly, and very thorough in her work. Satisfied that Hermione would be well there for another day or two, the men began leaving for home, Severus for Malfoy Manor.

"You didn't find him?" Lucius asked.

"No, the others gave up." Severus replied with an eyebrow arched.

"That's the problem with the Order," Lucius smirked. "No staying power." Severus threw a glare his way.

"I need any and all information you have on Yaxley since the battle."

"I'm afraid I've told you all I know. I can almost guarantee he is still in the area, and he's sure to have seen some sort of news about the two of you. We have no way of knowing if he and Dolohov were in contact or not but honestly I'd be surprised if they weren't."

Severus stayed only a little while longer, anxious to get back to Hermione. Lucius could offer no other information or help other than to say that he would update Severus if he heard anything. So, tired and disappointed, he Apparated away to The Burrow to see his wife.

"Severus!" Hermione squealed happily as he entered the house. She stood and walked over to him, limping only slightly to give him a warm kiss.

"Hello, wife." He mumbled into her ear.

"Oh, Severus! So glad to have you back." Molly cried, coming out of the kitchen. Severus glanced over to give her a smile and nod when he caught sight of the young lady behind her. Standing just a few inches shorter than Molly, she was a plain little thing with light blonde hair and wide blue eyes. She looked a little shocked to see Severus. After a beat, however, she quickly adjusted her face and set her eyes on the ground. Severus narrowed his eyes at the thought that there were still witches and wizards out there afraid of him or against him because of his past. He pushed that thought aside as he held Hermione against him, allowing her warmth to calm him.

The couple stayed for dinner – a delicious roast that the new girl (her name, he learned, was Rose) had prepared. Once they were stuffed to the brim, Molly settled them on her couch with a plate of pastries and cups of tea. They eyed each other, amused, at the amount of food Molly expected an average person to consume.

"Well, I have a gift for the two of you." Molly said, settling into her own chair across from them.

"Oh, Molly, you needn't do something like that. You've done so much for us already." Hermione said, sipping her tea.

"Oh nonsense. It's nothing! Actually, I asked Rose if she'd be comfortable helping you out at home for a few days – just until you are back to your old self. We don't want you getting worn out or overdoing anything." Molly said.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Molly." Severus replied, squeezing Hermione's hand.

"If you're sure…" Hermione trailed off.

"Positive. She said she'd be happy to help where she can. She's going to be a healer one day." Molly said with a smile.

They continued chatting until Hermione's eyelids began to droop, and then gathered her things to head home. They had decided to go to their house for the remainder of the week, and Easter holiday was the week after. Once the holiday was through, both of them would be returning to Hogwarts to teach for the remainder of the year.

Upon arriving at their home, Rose silently took Hermione's things and helped Hermione to their room to rest for the night. Severus went and fixed up a room for the young girl to stay in, checked to make sure George was at his post (the Order would be taking turns watching over their house until they returned to Hogwarts), and then joined Hermione in bed.

Though he couldn't help feeling disappointed in their lack of success on finding Yaxley, having Hermione curled up in his arms once more made him feel complete. He supposed he could live with that until they hunted down the former Death Eater.


	42. Chapter 42

As the days passed, Severus noticed a slight change in Hermione. Instead of becoming more lively and talkative, she seemed to withdraw more and more. Her face was pale, she looked too thin and always seemed to have shadows beneath her eyes. He didn't want to mention anything, assuming that she was still struggling to get over the miscarriage. Instead, he made sure he was there for her every need, only leaving her side to answer owls or check the papers or talk to the guards about information. There hadn't been any news since they arrived home and he was just beginning to feel like they might be alright. Yaxley surely would have attacked or at least made his presence known by now if he had planned anything from the wedding announcement.

On the Wednesday before they would return to Hogwarts, Severus was skimming through an article in the paper about a break-in at J. Pippin's Potions in Diagon Alley when Hermione announced she'd like to go for a walk.

"I'll take you, miss." Rose said quickly, clearing the breakfast plates and summoning a sweater for Hermione.

"No, that's not necessary. I'll go with her." Severus said, folding the paper and rising from the table.

"It's no problem to me, sir." Rose said, shrugging.

"Thank you so much, Rose, but I would rather like a walk with my husband." Hermione said with a slight smile. Rose nodded and helped her into the sweater.

"Would you like a cloak, Mister Snape?" Rose asked. He shook his head as he walked out of the kitchen with Hermione tucked under one arm. They nodded at Ron as they passed, who looked quite content with a rather large plate of hash that Rose had brought him.

"I like her. She's very sweet." Hermione said as they strolled.

"Hmm"

"You don't?" She asked him.

"Not particularly."

"Why not?" She turned to look up at him.

"She simply isn't my cup of tea." Severus said with a smirk. Hermione chuckled.

"Well, I'd hope not. You already have a wife, you know." She nudged him with her elbow.

"I am aware." He said with a smile. "I just don't care for her, that's all."

This seemed to satisfy Hermione as she fell silent for a few minutes. Soon, she had to ask to stop and rest on a fence post to catch her breath. Severus helped her sit and then frowned. They were still well within sight of their house. By now she should be able to walk much farther than this before needing a break. He clenched his hands tightly behind his back to try to stop his worrying.

* * *

"Perhaps we should take you to Poppy – just to ensure you're ready to begin teaching again." Severus said in a worried voice.

"Don't be silly. I'm just a bit winded is all." Hermione said with a smile. Though she still felt tired and out of breath, she stood, eager to calm his worries. They continued walking until she was feeling lightheaded and then asked to go back. They hadn't made it nearly as far as they used to, but Severus seemed to think that the distance they traveled was adequate.

Upon arriving home, Rose had a cup of Hermione's tea already prepared and waiting. She took it gratefully and allowed the girl to help her sit beside the fire to read for a while. Severus also picked up his book and sat beside Hermione, refusing tea but resting a hand on Hermione's thigh. She loved passing the time this way. Rose always seemed to be nearby, but was quiet enough that she could easily be forgotten and it felt like it was just the two of them once more.

The next morning, Hermione felt nauseous. She opted to stay in bed for the day, sipping tea, reading and resting. Rose made some lovely soup for her to eat in the afternoon, and though it was delicious, it just made her feel worse. Severus stayed nearby, watching her worriedly, but working as much as possible nonetheless.

* * *

Severus sent out yet another message to Lucius, asking for any new information. He felt pretty helpless at this point and was just trying every possible avenue he could imagine. He had tried the Ministry, officials in surrounding countries, even muggle police but to no avail. Yaxley had disappeared very well after the battle. If Lucius wasn't so sure he was still alive, he would have been sure that the man was already dead somewhere.

He watched as Hermione seemed to get worse before his eyes, wondering if she was actually sick, or if the grief was getting to her. She refused to talk about the past events and insisted she was doing alright, but she hadn't been out of bed in two days and their return to Hogwarts was looking more and more unlikely.

"Hermione, I insist we have Poppy look you over before we return." He said firmly.

"I said no, Severus. I'm fine." She said in a quiet voice.

"Then get out of bed." He challenged. She hesitated a few moments, but pushed back the covers and turned, placing her feet on the floor. He walked over slowly as she tried to push herself to stand. Her legs shook but she looked defiantly at him as she straightened up. Almost immediately, however, her legs buckled and Severus had to catch her before she collapsed. He helped her back into bed and brushed her hair off her sweaty forehead.

"I'm sending for Poppy." He whispered. She simply turned away from him, not saying a word.

He went downstairs straight away to send an urgent request to Poppy, begging her to come first thing in the morning to look at her. Afterwards, he went to say hello to Bill and ask for updates.

"Bill." He nodded.

"Hello, Severus. How is she doing today?"

"Not well, I'm afraid. I'm going to have Poppy Pomfrey come and look at her in the morning." Bill nodded grimly.

"I'll let Harry know. He'll be here overnight into the morning." He said.

"Any news?" Severus asked, already knowing the answer would be 'no'.

"No, nothing on Yaxley. You won't be needing the guard once you go back to Hogwarts, right?"

"No, we won't. Is there something else you're needed for?" Severus asked, sitting down on the half wall beside Bill. Bill shrugged.

"Just looking for a burglar. Some old bloke broke into J. Pippin's." Severus remembered the article vaguely.

"I thought they didn't know who had done it?" Severus said as he turned his body to face Bill.

"They found a witness and have a sketch. We're supposed to start looking straight away so the sooner all of us are on hand, the better." Bill replied.

"Do you know what was taken?" Severus asked. Bill scrunched up his face a moment.

"Can't remember off hand. It was something strange though. Not your typical burglary."

Not much later, Severus excused himself to go back to Hermione. Rose was in with her, propping her up for her afternoon tea, and asking her if she'd like some broth or soup for dinner.

"No thank you, Rose." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, you need to eat." Severus said firmly.

"I will, just not right now, alright?" Hermione asked. Severus sighed, but nodded.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, Mister Snape. Would you like it in here or in the dining room?" Rose asked as she was leaving the room.

"Have dinner downstairs, Severus. I need some rest anyways." Hermione said with a small smile. Severus nodded in agreement and Rose left.

As Severus was eating dinner, he noticed the Daily Prophet on the counter. It must've been delivered earlier in the day. He reached for it and began skimming through some articles when Rose asked him for assistance. Apparently there was a weed in the backyard she didn't recognize and wasn't sure how to get rid of it. It took them a good amount of time (it was a magical weed, obviously. A stubborn one at that), and once they returned inside, they were both sweaty and covered in dirt.

"I'd better go get cleaned up. If you don't need anything else I might retire after." Rose said, wiping her hands on her apron.

"That sounds fine. I'm off to bathe myself. Have a good night, Rose."

Severus went upstairs to take a long, hot shower. Once he emerged he felt rejuvenated, and too full of energy for sleep. He went downstairs to select a book to peruse and settled into an armchair. What seemed like minutes later, a voice interrupted him.

"Still awake?" He started and looked up to see Harry on his way to their kitchen. The sky outside was tinged with pink, indicating the sunrise wasn't far off.

"What time is it?" Severus asked, confused.

"About five thirty. Sun's a bit late today." Harry called as he poured himself some tea.

Severus rose and stretched, joining the younger man in the kitchen for a cup. Harry was bent over the paper, letting his tea cool a bit. Suddenly, he straightened and thrust the paper at Severus.

"Look at this. I need to get outside and set up my wards." He said quickly, grabbing his cup and rushing out the door. Severus finished pouring his tea and sat down, spreading the paper out in front of him.

 **J. Pippin's Break-In takes a Strange Turn**

 ** _A witness has recently come forward and given a description of the man who broke into J. Pippin's Potions in Diagon Alley on the 16_ _th_ _of April._**

 ** _The owner has recently released information stating that the only item that was stolen in the break-in was a large batch of Polyjuice Potion._**

 ** _Following this article is a detailed sketch of the man suspected._**

And just like that, Severus was looking at a sketch of Yaxley himself. His mind began racing. Yaxley could be anyone. He began making a mental list of the people they had come across in the area since being home. There was one or two people they had passed by on more than one occasion. He'd have to tell Harry. _Harry._ He'd rushed out rather quickly after seeing the article. Severus rose slowly and gripped his wand, setting out to interrogate him. As he opened the door, however, Poppy stood with her hand raised to knock.

"Oh, good morning, Severus!" She said with a smile.

"Hermione Granger was in the hospital wing for a month seven years ago. What ailed her?" Severus asked quietly. Poppy looked confused.

"Are you talking about that unfortunate situation with the cat hair in her Polyjuice Potion?" She asked with a grimace. Severus let out a breath, relieved.

"Hermione is just upstairs, first door to the right. Thank you for coming." He said.

"Happy to. She's been through an awful lot. My apologies for coming so early, I have a lot to do today and wasn't sure how long this would take." She said as she stepped past him. He nodded and continued outside, searching for Harry.

Once he had found and interrogated the boy, they discussed this new development in length. All the Order members would have to be questioned before a meeting could be held. More than ever they needed to find this fugitive.

"Severus!" He turned to see Poppy striding quickly over to him. "What on earth is going on here?"

"Poppy? What do you mean?" He asked. She stopped directly in front of him, her wand out and looking outraged.

"What have you been feeding the girl?" She spat out.

"Oh, she won't eat anything. We've tried to get her to eat soup, broth… she won't have any of it. She's just had tea once or twice a day." Poppy's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of tea?"

"I don't know!" Severus exclaimed, exasperated. "Whatever tea is in the pantry. Why are you asking me this?"

"Severus, Hermione's been poisoned. It's not enough to kill her, but it's obvious she's been getting a small dosage over the past several days."

"Shit." Harry hissed, taking off for the house.

"Hermione." Severus breathed, running as fast as he could behind Harry.

All this time he'd been an idiot, thinking she was sick with grief. He had let a murderer into his home. Rose was Yaxley in disguise.


	43. Chapter 43

Severus's racing heartbeat pounded in his ears as he ran through the house, terrified about what he might find. Rounding the corner into their bedroom, he saw Hermione sitting up in bed, raising a cup of tea to her lips.

"No!" He shouted, lunging across the bed and knocking the cup out of her hand. Hermione looked startled.

"What on earth is going on?"

"Where is Rose's room?" Harry shouted from behind him.

"Second door on the left." Severus said shortly. He caressed Hermione's cheek and finally breathed normally again. She was alright. Poppy entered just then, still looking a bit confused, but offering nonetheless to stay with Hermione.

Severus bolted out of the room and down the hall to find Harry. When he entered the guest room he had prepared for "Rose", he looked around, stunned. Underneath the window in the corner was a small potions set, an evil green mixture resting inside a few vials beside the tiny cauldron. In the trunk full of clothes at the end of the bed laid several discarded vials which reeked of the Polyjuice potion, and on the desk against the opposite wall were news clippings, letters, notes and pictures. It appeared that Yaxley had indeed worked with Dolohov, though not closely. The plan seemed to go that should Dolohov fail before Yaxley could arrive to help in at the Shrieking Shack, he was to poison Hermione.

It astounded him that the Death Eaters would leave him alone yet target Hermione – though, he supposed after seeing how he handled Lily's death, they probably found this to be the best way to take him down. Death would have been too easy, too kind. They needed to take away the only thing he loved yet again.

"He's gone." Harry said breathlessly from the door. Severus let a picture of himself and Hermione from the Hogwarts fundraiser fall from his fingertips back onto the desk and turned to face him. Harry looked just as desperate as Severus felt.

A few days passed in which Poppy stayed by Hermione's side every spare moment she had, nursing her back to health. The change was almost immediate in her coloring and strength. Soon, other than a bit of fatigue and occasional dizzy spells, she was back to her old self and ready to return to Hogwarts. Severus had asked her once to reconsider and take the remainder of the year off to finish recovering but she had begged him to let her return to some form of normalcy after so long. He agreed, reluctantly, because he could think of no safer place for her. He would return too, of course, but first he decided he had to make one last visit to Lucius. As Harry was almost always at their home lately as well, he tagged along.

"Severus!" Draco was walking down the staircase as the two men entered the Manor. "Potter?" Draco paused for a moment before crossing the floor to greet them, clearly shocked to see Harry in his home.

"Draco." Harry greeted him politely.

"What are you two doing here?" Draco asked, shifting his eyes back to his godfather.

"I need to speak with your father. Where can I find him?" Severus asked, drifting towards the stairs.

"I think he has a guest, actually. Let me go and check." Draco said quickly. He gestured for the two men to sit in the study while he hurried up the stairs.

"Is it just me or is he acting a bit odd?" Harry asked as he wandered around the room looking at the books and knick-knacks displayed.

"The Malfoys are far from what one might consider 'normal'" Severus said snidely, lounging comfortable in a wingback chair.

They waited for several minutes before they heard footsteps descending the stairs. Severus rose from his seat to greet Lucius in the entry way, Harry following closely behind him. However, it was Draco they found approaching them once again.

"He'll be down in just a moment." Draco announced.

"Who is this guest?" Severus asked, suspicious.

"I've no idea."

"Ah, Severus. And Mr. Potter! What a pleasant surprise." Lucius said smoothly as he made his way down to them. Severus nodded curtly.

"Mr. Malfoy." Harry greeted him with a thinly veiled look of distrust.

"To what might I owe this pleasure, Severus?"

"I want to know if you've heard from Yaxley. We almost caught him a few days ago but he has vanished again." Lucius raised an eyebrow and looked between Harry and Severus.

"Oh? Well, I hope you have better luck next time. As it is, I haven't received any new information. Would either of you care for a drink?" Lucius gestured to the sitting room across the hall.

"I think I'll excuse myself. Father. Severus. Harry." Draco nodded at each of them in turn before spinning on his heel and gracefully climbing the steps. Lucius watched his son depart for a few moments and then turned back to the two other men, an odd smirk on his face.

He led them into the sitting room and quickly offered them their choice of drinks. Severus had his usual Firewhiskey, but Harry opted for water instead.

"Don't quite have the constitution for it, I'd imagine." Lucius sneered. Harry lifted his head to stare coldly at him.

"I like to keep my wits about me. Never know what might happen." He said quietly. Severus couldn't help but smirk at the threat the younger boy made – and how it made Lucius shift uncomfortably.

They spoke for a while about Yaxley, the break in and the girl he impersonated. Lucius chuckled at the thought of Yaxley doing housework for Severus, but didn't say much else. Suddenly they heard a shout and breaking glass from upstairs.

Harry shot out of the room immediately, wand drawn and alert. Severus stood quickly, watched Harry go and then turned dangerous eyes on Lucius.

"What was that?" He asked quietly. Lucius shrugged.

"Who knows what that boy does up there." He replied dismissively as he took a sip of his drink. In a moment Severus had gathered him up by the front of his shirt, wand shoved up against his neck.

"Don't you lie to me, Lucius." He hissed.

"I could never lie to you, Severus. Our friendship has meant so very much to me." Severus scoffed and dropped the man to the floor, quickly making his way upstairs.

A few yards down the hall a door was standing open and sounds of a quiet struggle were coming from within. Severus took a deep breath and raised his wand, prepared to strike. Upon reaching the door, however, he first found Draco – sweaty, pale and wiping blood away from his lip. The boy was staring across the room and holding two wands in his free hand. Following his gaze, he found Harry leaning down over a chair. When he moved, he found that the boys had Yaxley bound to it. The older man was also very sweaty and had a few cuts on his face – the window, Severus noticed, was broken. Probably a failed escape attempt.

"Ahh, there you are, Severus. I was so hoping to see you again." Yaxley taunted. Severus narrowed his eyes at him.

"I could say the same, Yaxley." Severus spat out. "Tell me why you are here."

"Why, saying hello to an old friend of course." Draco moved to Severus's side and spoke softly in his ear.

"A guest arrived on Thursday, but I didn't see who it was. Father has kept him up here since then." Severus scowled but nodded, grateful for the boy's assistance.

"Harry, call the Order here." He demanded. Harry nodded and left the room. "You can go too, Draco. Thank you for your help, but you could be of more assistance by seeing to your father." Draco nodded with the slightest hint of a smile on his face and left behind Harry.

"Now," Severus approached Yaxley with his wand at the ready. "Tell me everything."


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: One more reminder - I own none of these amazing characters or the world they belong in (as much as I wish otherwise).

* * *

It had taken several times of asking, a few hard punches to Yaxley's smug face and even a few hexes before Severus gave up and went to fetch a truth serum. On the way down the stairs, he suddenly thought perhaps it wouldn't be so strange for the Malfoys to have some at their disposal. It took a bit of digging, but after a few moments, he discovered a secret panel in their potions cabinet that held quite a few vials filled with a bit more sinister liquids.

On his way back down the long hall to where Yaxley was being held captive, Kingsley walked around the corner helping Draco with Lucius's unconscious form. Severus raised a questioning eyebrow at Draco who gave a slight smirk in return and shrugged.

"Perhaps he drank a little too much." Draco said in a smug voice. Kingsley raised his eyebrows at Severus as if to say 'I'm staying out of it'. As they entered the room, Severus noticed a large bruise just forming on Lucius's jawline. He gave just a hint of a fond smile at Draco's back. That must have felt good, Severus thought, rather amused.

Once Yaxley saw the vial in Severus's hand and Lucius being dragged in unconscious, his smug demeanor changed to one of anxiety and fear. As Severus approached him while uncorking the vial, the other Order members trailed in behind him and Lucius was bound to a chair beside Yaxley. They forced Yaxley to take the potion just as Lucius was coming to. As soon as his eyes focused and then landed on Yaxley's newly serene expression from the serum, he began struggling and fighting against his bindings.

"Now, now, Lucius. We wouldn't want you to bruise." Severus said maliciously. With a simple wave of his wand, Lucius was at once immobile. Only his eyes betrayed his anger and fear.

"May I?" Kingsley asked, gesturing towards Yaxley. Severus nodded once.

"Did you break-in to J. Pippin's Potions on April the sixteenth of this year?" Kingsley asked authoritatively.

"Yes." Yaxley replied simply.

"What did you take while you were there?"

"Polyjuice Potion."

"What was its intended use?"

"To infiltrate the Snape household."

"And why would you want to do that?" Kingsley asked with a quick glance at Severus. Yaxley paused a moment, indicating he might be struggling a bit against the question.

"To kill Hermione Granger." There was some murmuring in the back of the room from the younger men. Severus felt his hand clench into a fist at the mention of his wife.

"And what was the reason for killing Hermione?"

"To get revenge on Severus Snape for being a spy."

"The potion will wear off soon." Severus hissed quietly from beside Kingsley. The Minister of Magic nodded and gestured for Severus to continue.

"Are there any other former Death Eaters trying to harm her?" Severus asked with gritted teeth. Yaxley seemed to struggle again, a longer pause this time.

"Lucius Malfoy could be considered a threat. But there is no one besides us left."

Severus shifted his eyes to Lucius, noticing with disgust how the man's eyes widened at this admission. The eyes turned on Severus and he could see all the fear reflected there. Lucius may have escaped conviction after the Battle at Hogwarts but Severus would make sure he was not so lucky this time.

Several weeks later, the Order (this time including Hermione who, by the way, was now the picture of perfect health) was celebrating the outcome of Malfoy and Yaxley's trials. They were both found guilty and sent to Azkaban. Lucius managed yet again to come away with a light sentence but Yaxley would be imprisoned for life. The knowledge that he and Hermione were now safe lifted an enormous weight off of Severus's shoulders. Even though Lucius would be released in a few years, he didn't worry. Lucius could be dealt with easily enough.

The crowd was all gathered around the dining table at Grimmauld Place as Molly, Ginny, Hermione and Fleur laid huge platters of steaming, delicious smelling food out for dinner. Harry, Ron, Neville and George were deep in conversation in the corner, Luna was chattering away happily to Bill and Kingsley and Arthur were standing beside Severus, talking about the day's trials.

Severus, however, couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione. He hadn't realized how much these threats had affected him but he felt for the first time in months that he could finally breathe. It seemed as though he hadn't really seen his wife in as long as well. He watched her as she walked through the kitchen door, placed a platter of roasted chicken on the table, wiped her hands on a spare towel thrown over her shoulder and laughed at something Ginny had whispered in her ear. She was stunning. He took in her curly chestnut hair, chocolate brown eyes, freckles and delicate red lips as if for the first time.

Suddenly he had a flashback to that moment in his Potions classroom so very long ago. _As he stood behind her, he found himself longing to reach out and touch a curl that had sprung loose, to see how soft it was, if it would make her gasp. He took a step forward, now so close that their bodies where almost touching. With the pretense of looking over her shoulder at her work, he studied the contours of her face and inhaled her scent – a heady mix of perspiration, cherry blossoms and library books._

Moments in time flashed through his mind as he stood staring at her; the first time they kissed – how the feel of her face, the taste of her lips and the sound of her moan against his lips had almost been his undoing; when she asked him to make love to her for the first time after the Christmas celebration at The Burrow, how her skin had felt brushing against his own, her hands roaming freely over his body and her sighs and moans in his ear. He remembered with a smile his (successful) proposal in Paris, how elated and joyous he had felt to hear her accept him. And then there was their simple wedding. She had absolutely been glowing in her hospital bed as Kinsley conducted the ceremony. To see her so happy filled him with warmth and pride. Seeing their matching wedding bands on their fingers gave him a feeling of love and satisfaction he had never known before.

"Alright everyone, time to tuck in!" Molly's shrill voice cut through the rumble of conversation in the room and no one hesitated to follow her orders. Even Severus was salivating from the smell of the food alone.

* * *

Hermione looked around, her eyes landing on Severus's. She smiled widely, taking in the look of pure love he was sending her way. She made her way through the crowded room and sat beside him. Their hands found each other under the table as they usually did, and stayed that way through the meal. There was the chicken, vegetables, roasted potatoes, fresh bread, an assortment of cheeses, fruit salad and bread pudding. The conversation continued throughout the meal, but the food was so good that the clattering of plates and utensils was the majority of noise in the room.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, Molly sent the empty dishes to the kitchen and passed around coffee and tea for everyone. Hermione had been off tea since the incident with Rose/ Yaxley, so she opted for coffee – it didn't escape her that Severus did the same. Once everyone had their drinks and the conversations were starting up again, Neville cleared his throat from across the room.

"I have an announcement." Neville said with an unsteady voice. All eyes turned on him and he rose nervously from the table, nearly knocking over his own tea cup. "Luna?" He turned to face the wide eyed girl beside him.

"Yes, Neville?"

"I…Well I… Erm…" He trailed off, wringing his hands. He looked back at Harry and Ron and received supportive nods. Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself up to his full height and began again.

"Luna, I love you." He said in a more assertive tone. Hermione's eyebrows rose. She knew that Neville and Luna had been together for quite some time, but you wouldn't know it from watching them. Only the way he looked at her and occasionally took her hand gave it away.

"I love you as well, Neville." She said pleasantly. Neville swallowed audibly and sank to one knee, eliciting a squeal from Ginny.

"Luna Lovegood, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" His proposal was short and sweet, and Luna's tilted head and sweet smile indicated that she adored him. Her answer was yes, of course, and the happy couple barely had a moment before everyone crowded them with congratulations, hugs and kisses. Hermione watched with amusement as Severus gave Neville a firm handshake and congratulated Luna before escaping the throng as soon as possible. He made his way to her and wound his arm around her waist.

"It's going to be a busy summer." He muttered. He was right.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Well folks, I am sorry to say this is the final chapter. When I sat down to write the previous chapter, this just came out right along with it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Harry and Ginny's wedding was picture perfect. One Saturday late in June, Ginny walked down an aisle in the field outside The Burrow in a beautiful flowing dress. It was all satin with tulle overlay, an empire waist and strapless, her hair flowing around her shoulders in the spring breeze. Harry looked quite dapper himself in a classic black tuxedo. The wedding had a huge guest list including many important officials as well as all their friends and family. Even Dudley was in attendance; he congratulated the couple warmly and asked them to keep in touch.

Harry and Severus had become closer over the past several months and Ginny and Hermione had always been close, so they found themselves spending quite a bit of time alone with the couple at the wedding. Even afterwards, they often went back and forth for dinner parties, drinks, etc. at each other's homes. It warmed Hermione's heart to see Severus and Harry getting along so well.

Only a few weeks later, Ron and Lavender wed. It was a bit smaller but very sweet, taking place in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, decorated almost entirely in pinks and purples. Hermione and Severus both found the decorations and color scheme a bit nauseating, but Ron looked absolutely besotted when he saw Lavender walking towards him in her huge, over the top ball gown.

Neville and Luna had an extremely small wedding, just their closest friends and their families in a magically enlarged greenhouse. They wore simple clothing, but the love between them was beautiful. As soon as the wedding was over, they kissed everyone goodbye and set off on a honeymoon trip around the world. They would be gone a little over a year and then Neville would be returning to apprentice with Pomona Sprout.

Finally in early August, there was room to breathe. Severus and Hermione relished the quiet days in which they spent lounging around their house reading, talking or simply staying in bed. It had been ages since they had gotten the luxury of all this time together and they took full advantage of it. They even talked about actually trying to have a baby. Severus seemed just a bit reluctant but a few months later, when she announced she was pregnant, his face showed nothing but excitement and happiness. Though she had her own worries and fears about the pregnancy, she reveled in every movement she felt and every time Severus read to her belly, caressed it or spoke to the baby. Her love for him did nothing but grow.

When Hermione told him she was pregnant, he expected to feel the same fears he had felt before, but was surprised to find only joy in his heart. He still had fears about being a father but seeing Hermione so deliriously happy made him confident that at the very least, their children would have a loving and devoted mother.

When their child was born, a beautiful little girl they named Elizabeth, he knew without doubt he would never be like his father. The overwhelming love he felt in an instant while looking down at his sleeping daughter's face was enough to change his entire life. Suddenly nothing was as important as making that tiny little girl happy. When he looked at Hermione holding her, his heart felt close to bursting with pride and adoration at their little family. He realized for the first time since Fawkes had inexplicably healed him that this was the purpose he was meant for. Nothing had ever nor ever would be more important.

* * *

Five years after the birth of their first child, Elizabeth, Hermione stood in their kitchen, sipping a cup of tea (yes, she finally had developed a taste for it again after a few years had passed) and gazing lovingly into their living room.

Severus sat on the large couch between their five year old girl and their two year old boy, Oliver. He was reading them stories from 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' and both kids were entranced by their father's words and the beautiful drawings. He was dressed in that Navy button-up shirt she loved so much as well as some black slacks, complete with a pair of comical bat slippers that Elizabeth chose for him for a Christmas present a year ago. He smiled often while at home these days, but kept his severe attitude while teaching.

Hermione still taught as well, though they now exclusively lived at their home in Wales. They often had Harry, Ginny and their two sons James and Albus over for play dates and dinners. Ron and Lavender sometimes tagged along with their daughter, Alice, and even more rarely Neville and Luna would come by to play with the kids and chat with the adults. Their life could be described as dull to many, especially considering all they'd been through in the past. But to Hermione and Severus, their life couldn't be more exciting. Their love for each other and their children grew every year and though they had the typical arguments or rough patches that any married couple had, it wasn't hard to see that they were a very happy family.

Hermione smiled as she sipped her tea and absentmindedly touched her stomach. She couldn't wait to tell him tonight that she was pregnant with their third. At that moment, Severus glanced up from the book and caught her gaze. He smiled lovingly at her for a moment before returning to the story. Yes, this was certainly an amazing adventure to be on with the man she loved; and their very own version of living happily ever after.

~ The End ~

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to say a huge thank you to all you lovely readers. And to those of you who have reviewed - I can't even begin to tell you all how flattered I am by your comments. You all truly inspired me and kept me motivated.

Thank you all again. I have a feeling I'm going to miss this story, haha


	46. In memoriam

A/N: I own nothing, simply a love for the characters and a yearning to envision a story beyond what we have been given.

* * *

36 year-old Hermione Granger clutched the black cloak to her face, her fingers long since white from the strength of her grasp. She breathed in the scent she loved so much – parchment and ink and dirt from the garden – and stared numbly out the frosted church window. The past few days had flown by and the events played out in her mind even as her body began aching from her motionless position and her nose grew cold from the draft around the window.

* * *

It had come on so suddenly. They had celebrated Thanksgiving as usual, with their children and close friends, and only a few days into the month of December they received the news of his illness. There was nothing to be done. The illness was too advanced.

Severus had made it his mission to live out his days enjoying time with his family, and as such, both he and Hermione left their teaching positions before exams and took their children, Elizabeth (15 years old), Oliver (12), Alexandria (9) and Benjamin (5) on a vacation in France. Most of their days there were filled with picnics by the waterside, and Hermione would watch Severus with his children with pure love in her heart. He had become so much softer as a father. He was strict still of course, but he almost always had upturned lips and a warmth in his eyes that any student of his would doubt could exist. From time to time, he would look up from the game he was playing with the children and meet Hermione's misted eyes. The smile he would give her before returning to the game was one full of sadness, and love.

They returned home in time for Christmas and Severus surprised Hermione with the most wonderful holiday they had ever had. He decorated everything, a fire was always crackling away cheerfully, the scent of fresh pine in the air and their friends with mulled cider in their hands talking and laughing away. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Luna, Neville, Minerva, Hagrid, Kingsley, Hermione's parents, all the children and the Weasley Clan fit comfortably in their living room and spent a few days in a magically expanded wing of the house. She would never forget the joy of all the kids opening gift after gift, the love and warmth in the air, and Severus's hand firmly holding her own as though it were a lifeline.

It wasn't until the beginning of January that she really noticed his health declining. He grew somehow even more pale, winced often as though he were in pain (though he would never admit to it), was frequently out of breath and had little to no appetite. The children went back to Hogwarts on the 10th of January and immediately after their departure, he turned and gave her a look that said everything. It wouldn't be long now.

Molly came over to help Hermione care for him. Both Alexandria and Benjamin were staying with the Potters, and the eldest two remained at school. Hermione had told Minerva, of course, that she didn't know when she'd be returning and had been assured she should take her time and her position would be waiting for her when she was able to return.

Their days were filled with tea and sitting together by the fireside reading, talking or napping leisurely. Every time Severus would begin telling her what to do once he was gone, she would shush him with a small, sad smile and shake her head. "None of that, now." She'd say, trying her best to keep the tremors out of her voice. His eyes would bore into hers, vaguely resembling the old professor she once knew, pitying a student for their lack of knowledge. However, he would allow her to change the subject with a simple nod and not speak about it again for a length of time.

Sometime in the wee hours of the morning a few days later, he passed on peacefully with Hermione curled up beside him. She lay there crying silently until Molly arrived after sunrise and helped Hermione begin to make arrangements. She had also called Ron, Harry and Ginny and they had all arrived by the afternoon. Ginny gently took Hermione upstairs and bathed her, dressing her afterwards in warm flannel pajamas and taking her downstairs to find the others gathered around a table filled with Molly's delicious cooking. The four of them spent the evening curled up together talking of everything and nothing.

The days that followed were repetitive. The children came back home, Ginny helped Hermione with even the most mundane of tasks and Molly cooked every meal while Harry and Ron entertained all of the children. Minerva had contacted her, inviting her to visit Severus's portrait, but it was still too soon, too fresh.

* * *

Sunday had come much too fast and now there she stood, clutching his cloak to her face, feeling the coarse material and breathing in his scent while staring out the window of the Parish Church of St. Clementine at the graveyard where he was buried. She had insisted he be buried in the cemetery in Godric's Hollow, along with Harry's parents. The snow blew gently in the cold, still air but the children didn't move. They had made a sort of half circle around the headstone, all holding one another and saying their goodbyes. Hermione could just make out the words etched on the dark grey stone.

 **HERE LIES SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE**

 **1.9.1960 - 1.14.2016**

 **HUSBAND, FATHER, HERO AND FRIEND**

" _And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life*"_

A few days later she would find his last words to her – a scrap of parchment tucked between the pages of "Little Women".

 _ **My dearest Hermione,**_

 _ **I cannot be long for this world now and I need desperately to say my peace, if only on parchment.**_

 _ **The words I have been wanting to say to you for weeks are simple. Thank you. You have given me everything I had dared not hope for. Love, children, happiness, joy, security, patience and so much more. I need not tell you how to go on with the children because you are already the best mother they could ever hope for. I need not say you must go on for them because, of course, you are already well aware of this. You are, after all, still an insufferable know-it-all…but also one I couldn't possibly hold more love in my heart for.**_

 _ **While I abhor the thought of leaving you, simply enough because I am selfish and would wish to be present for all of your days, know that I am not frightened or regretful. You have taught me to value my life in a way I never thought possible and I depart this life knowing I have indeed lived a much more full life than I probably deserve. I am a lucky man.**_

 _ **I remember you reading this book whilst curled up on the armchair in my sitting room all those years ago. You looked so serene, so peaceful. The sun shone upon your face and I recall being utterly unhinged by your beauty. I knew I loved you even then, I am only sorry I did not say those words to you sooner.**_

 _ **There will never be enough words to say goodbye to you or to thank you enough for our wonderful life together, so I will instead leave you with these: "**_ ** _I'm not afraid, but it seems as if I should be homesick for you even in heaven_** _ ****."**_

 _ **I love you, my dear. Always.**_

Hermione would return to Hogwarts the following autumn along with her two eldest children. She found herself more than once in Severus's old office, grazing her fingertips along the vials of potions and the rough wood of his desk. It didn't take her long to make her way to the Headmistress's office to visit his portrait. The immediate warmth in his eyes once she entered melted her heart and gave her strength. She would continue to visit his portrait often, along with their children, keeping their father updated on their lives and dreams and hopes.

On Severus's birthday the following year, Hermione made her way to the dungeons with a single red rose in her hands. Minerva had kept his quarters empty out of respect and she had decided to leave her late husband one last symbol of her love. She stopped short when she rounded the corner to see Harry standing in front of his door, tears in his eyes. Hermione rushed forward to comfort him, but all he could do was gesture in front of him. Turning slowly, Hermione was overcome with emotion to find the wooden door covered with bits of parchment, marked vials of potions, and dozens of single flowers in memory of the potions master. In the center lie the white lily that Harry had brought.

Together they stood, holding each other and thinking about the man they had lost. How different he had truly been to the man they had once thought him. Far from the harsh, unforgiving, traitorous man he seemed, he truly was one of the strongest people they had known – and one of the bravest.

* * *

RIP Alan Rickman, you truly brought the complex character of Severus Snape to life and into all of our hearts. Thank you for your artistry.

*Direct quote from Deathly Hallows by J.K. Rowling

**Direct quote from Little Women by Louisa May Alcott


End file.
